Trusting Snape
by theburninator
Summary: AU SSHG Hermione finds herself under the protective care of Severus Snape. As Snape's loyalties are questioned Hermione will have to decide if she will trust her friends or her heart even if the facts prove otherwise.
1. Fluffy Pink Bunnies

**Author's Note: Ok this is my first try at Fan-fiction. I am not a great writer but I just had this story and had to write it. Please no flames. I am not British either so if I get something wrong because of that sorry, you can just tell me and I will fix it. **

**Important note: This takes place after Hermione has graduated and Dumbledore is not dead. Pretty much this is AU **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter it is J.K. Rowling's and so now you know I don't have to say that again. **

_**Fluffy Pink Bunnies**_

The Dark Lord glided back and forth across the floor, angry. Nagini hissed in displeasure. His anger was her anger just as his pleasure was hers. She turned her slited eyes to the three kneeling on the floor. They were in a large room with hardly any furniture except the chair that Nagini was now occupying. The windows in the room were all shut and boarded up. Despite the windows being shut the room was lit by an unseen light. Nagini looked back at her master and hissed again.

The Dark Lord laughed coldly. "No, Nagini, I don't need you to kill anyone . . . yet," one of the Deaths Eaters shuddered slightly.

He ceased moving and faced his servants. "Severus!" he hissed; his voice was soft and resembled Nagini's hiss. Nagini watched as the man on the far left stood up slowly and removed his Death Eater's mask. He took a few steps forward and bowed before her master.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Why have you failed me? None of _Potter's _friends are dead." He said spitting out Harry Potter's name like it was posion on his tongue. "Were you not their teacher? And had ample opportunity to remove one of them?"

"My position as a double agent would have been given up my Lord. And now that they have graduated I have been trying my Lord but—"

"But! You dare to make pathetic excuses to me?" he hissed, his voice rising in volume. Nagini kept her eyes trained on the man before her waiting for her master's signal to strike.

"No, my Lord. I am sorry. I will try harder. Dumbledore is growing suspicious of me. I do not think he trusts me anymore."

"And whose fault is that?"

Nagini eyed Snape hungrily as her master's voice patterns changed; perhaps her services would be needed. Snape looked at the ground shamefully "Mine."

The Dark Lord nodded satisfied. "Now, Severus school is over and you report that Dumbledore is going away." He smiled and turned to Nagini who hissed at him lovingly. He stroked her head. "This means he is leaving his precious Harry_ Potter_ behind. Not to mention his loyal friends. I have had enough of their meddling in my business. I want that red headed fool and bushy brat dead! I am sure that you can manage the death of at least one of them without raising too much suspicion?"

"Yes my Lord,"

"What about Harry?" Another Death Eater asked.

The Dark Lord turned slowly around to face the three again. He sent an icy glare in the direction of the speaker. "What about Harry? Do you wish to have a turn with him? Would you like the pleasure of killing Harry Potter?" Voldemort spoke with such venom that Nagini slithered off her chair to be closer to her master, hoping he would want her to dispose of the irritating man.

"N-no mmy Lord. I just... just was curious t-that's all."

"Curious…hmm. Curious? Why would you be curious?" he stepped closer to the three. Snape was the only one who didn't back away. "No one touches Harry." He hissed.

The Dark Lord looked at the cowering man and pointed his wand at his chest. "_Crucio_" he spoke, voice calm but full of power. He watched the man writhing and screaming on the floor. After a moment he released the curse. The man whimpered barely moving.

"I was just curious." He said simply. He beckoned Nagini to follow and left the room. Nagini left the room disappointed. She so wanted to kill someone. But she was satisfied that someone had gotten hurt.

As soon as they had left the room the light faded. Only the light from the moon seeping through the panels on the windows remained. Snape glanced over at that man in pain and felt a little pity for him. He should know by now that no one speaks out of turn unless you were in the inner circle.

He was relieved that it wasn't him who had to suffer the Cruciatus Curse, for once. He had felt certain that he would be receiving some sort of punishment. Really he should be thanking the man for taking his punishment. The third Death Eater didn't wait long after the Dark Lord had left to flee the room. Snape sighed, so much for loyalty to one another. He bent down and pulled off the man's mask. It was Corbin Bradford.

He was a younger man. A little too eager for power and didn't really think about what he was getting into when he joined the Dark Lord. Snape pulled out a potion from his robes. Corbin drank it hungrily. It would ease the pain a little but not entirely. He then pulled Corbin up into a semi-standing position.

Once he had a tight hold on him they apparated to Corbin's home. Snape left him on the door step, certain someone would come along. He didn't dare enter the home just in case there were wards or enchantments up.

Once finished with that Severus apparated back to Hogsmade. He hated the walk back to Hogwarts. He was just glad this time it was painfree.

Once inside the school Snape headed to the headmaster's office. On the way he transfigured his robes to look normal just in case he ran into someone. Of course the change wasn't that drastic. From black to black.

He approached Dumbledore's office and groaned. "Fluffy Pink Bunnies." He muttered. He hated Dumbledore's idea of what a password should be. He walked up the stairs and knocked on the door and entered without waiting for a reply.

"Ah, Severus!" Dumbledore exclaimed from his chair behind his desk. He motioned for Snape to take a seat and popped a lemon drop into his mouth. He offered him some lemon drops to Snape but he quickly refused like always. "You looked stressed Severus."

"I just came from meeting with the Dark Lord. How else am I supposed to look?" he snapped.

Dumbledore continued to smile not in the least affected by Snape's charming behavior

"What is the news?" He asked his eyes losing some of its sparkle as he turned serious, ready to hear Severus out.

"It is not good, Albus. I am losing favor and fast. Nothing I do anymore pleases him. Of course, nothing anyone does these days pleases him." Snape closed his eyes briefly and sighed. "He is getting impatient. I told him you were leaving on a mission that you wouldn't divulge to anyone but I didn't tell him that you were bringing Potter with you. He seems to think that with you gone he can take out Potter and his friends."

"I see," Dumbledore sat back in his chair thinking.

"I don't really think he cares about the Weasley as much. It is Miss Granger. She poses the biggest threat. I don't think it was wise having them join the Order during their last year at school".

Snape had not been a supporter of the golden trio joining the order. Dumbledore insisted that they would be a great help. Besides he had reasoned, Harry was the main target for the Dark Lord so he should be included on the meetings. The meetings were one thing but when Dumbledore started bringing them on missions it changed.

They were a constant risk always having to be protected. And the Dark Lord was none too pleased to learn that it was Miss Granger who had taken out several of his Death Eaters.

"It was a risk that needed to be taken. They have proved very useful to us in this past year."

Snape just frowned. He could share his opinions but Dumbledore always got what he wanted.

"We need to be extra careful with Ron and Hermione. We cannot lose either of them. Harry will be with me and therefore will be safe. But I don't want him to worry about the safety of his friends." Dumbledore sat back in his chair thinking. He popped another lemon drop in his mouth. "We will just have to put Ron and Hermione into protective custody."

Severus nodded. It seemed like a wise decision. Putting them under the Fidelius charm was a good move.

"So, how would you like to have a house guest this summer Severus?" Dumbledore smiled the sparkle returning to his eyes. "I am sure Miss Granger would love to stay with you."

Snape's headed whipped up so fast that you would have thought he had gotten stung. He just stared at the headmaster's face his mouth hanging open slightly. Surely he was joking.


	2. Can You Apparate?

_**Can you Apparate?**_

It took several seconds for Snape to find his voice again. He wasn't certain if he had heard Dumbledore correctly. At least a part of him wished that he hadn't heard him correctly.

"Wouldn't it be better if you put them under the Fidelius Charm?" He finally stated.

"I thought about that. But it would be what Voldemort expects and it is not a guaranteed safety."

"And staying with me is? An active Death Eater?" Clearly the old man had been eating too many sweets.

Dumbledore smiled. "Precisely. You will be the last person that Voldemort would think to be protecting Miss Granger."

Snape looked at the headmaster and felt for certain that the man had gone completely mad "The Dark Lord doesn't trust me explicitly. A million things could go wrong with this arrangement."

"True but how many people visit you during the summer?"

Snape narrowed his eyes, "Not many, but that does not mean that a Death Eater will decided to come by unannounced."

"Can they enter your house unannounced?" Dumbledore smiled and Snape glared some more.

"No. I only can control who enters my house. But if someone does show up I will have to admit them because it would be rude not to."

"Rude Severus?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Are you suddenly concerned about the feelings of others?"

Snape clenched his fists, how was it that the man could be so infuriating. "I just don't feel confident that Miss Granger will be safe in my company."

"But I do. I have no fear that you will take care of Hermione. I feel confidant that she will be safe with you." Dumbledore stood up. "I have told you many times that I trust you. You are the most precautious man I know well besides Alastar."

"Thank you Dumbledore for telling me how paranoid I am," Snape said sarcastically.

Dumbledore grinned, "You are welcome my boy. I will go ahead and floo Tonks and Minerva. Then we will all have a happy reunion

."

Snape opened his mouth to speak but felt that it would be in vain. How was it that Dumbledore could get him to do anything without him ever agreeing to it? He felt his summer going to ruin.

He had hoped for a semi-quiet break from everyone. Just like every summer for the past few years. He would relax at home, occasionally to a Death Eater meeting, or an Order meeting. He would insult everyone and receive an occasionally bruise or Cruiatus. Then he would get Dumbledore's incessant concern that Snape was drawing too far into himself and needed to be more social.

Summer for Snape was his happiest time of the year. No one to make demands on him everyday just about every other day and absolutely no know-it-alls. But considering that Weasley was the other alternative he was almost glad that it was Granger…almost.

-o-

Hermione stared at the headmaster in shock. Surely he was joking or she had heard wrong. She thought she just heard him tell her that she would be spending the summer with Snape!

"I don't think I understand sir. You want me to stay at Professor Snape's house?"

"Yes, you have understood correctly." He said his eyes twinkling.

"Severus Snape, the potions master. My old professor?"

"Unless you know another person fitting that description and has the same name."

"But— why?" Hermione couldn't wrap her head around Dumbledore's ludicius knowledge. It just didn't add up. "Isn't it dangerous just being at one house, Professor Snape's house?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "We have considered the Fidelius Charm. But Voldemort will expect that. And Severus is one of the last people he would expect buying us some time till my return. We must be carefully in these few months for I am certain that Voldemort will be a little more brave in his attacks."

Hermione nodded but didn't want to give up. "Well, can at least Ron come with me? Why do we have to be separated?"

"For safety. It will be most difficult for Severus to guard one of you let two. And I don't think Severus has space for more in his home nor the patience." Dumbledore chuckled at the last part.

Hermione wanted to bang her head against the wall. She was going to spend an entire summer away from her friends and with the greasy-git of the dungeons. Her day couldn't have gotten any worse.

"So, where is Ron staying?" Hermione asked, her voice depressed.

"That I can't tell you. I think it would be wise to not know the location of the other, just in case. But if you ever need anything you can relay any message through Severus."

Hermione nodded her head sullenly. She couldn't help but feel that Dumbledore didn't trust her. She had hoped that after graduation things would have changed. She was elated that they had even been allowed to join the Order before graduation.

"Well then I think Harry and Ron are waiting for you. And Severus mentioned something about leaving right away."

"Right now?" Hermione felt suddenly more depressed. She had hoped for at least a few days with Harry and Ron before they all parted. She didn't know when she would see then again, especially Harry.

"I think he figured it would be easier for you. And your bags are already packed."

Hermione sighed easier for him not her. She left Dumbledore's office feeling very depressed. She didn't know when she would see her friends again or if it would even be alive. She slowly made her way to the entrance hall where Harry and Ron were waiting.

Dumbledore had already spoken to Ron and Harry. They had arrived separately. Dumbledore didn't want them all traveling together. It wasn't safe.

She smiled at them determined to make the last few minutes count. "I don't have that much time to talk. Professor Snape is supposed to be along any minute now."

"Snape?" Harry looked at her confused. Hermione groaned. She wasn't supposed to let them know.

"Um, yes, he is taking me to my 'safe house'." She smiled at him weakly hoping that sounded believable.

"I know that. Ron and I were just talking about Dumbledore's new plan for both of your safety's but why is Snape taking you?"

"Dumbledore trusts him Harry, so should you."

"So Hermione whose house are you staying at?" Ron asked nonchalantly.

She rolled her eyes, "You know very well that I can't tell you. Dumbledore's strict orders."

"Yeah, yeah. I was just hoping that you would let it slip so I could visit you."

"I don't think that would be a good idea Ron. After all Dumbledore has gone through to arrange for our safety. I don't think he wants us wandering from house to house."

"I suppose you are right," Ron said shuffling his feet. "How will I survive without either of you?"

"Jeez," Harry said jokingly. "You two are talking like it is the end of the world. It won't be forever just a few months."

"Speak for yourself Harry." Ron said smiling "You get to go with Dumbledore on a really wicked adventure and we get stuck in a house being babysat."

"At least there will be loads of time for studying and practicing our magic." Hermione added. Both the boys groaned.

"Of course only you would think of that as a good thing," Harry said.

"We're graduated now and that means no more studying!" Ron said smiling.

Hermione just shook her head. "No that means we have to study harder. If you want to be an Auror then you need to really buckle down. How else do you expect to defeat Voldemort?"

"Whatever," Ron mumbled knowing that she was right.

Hermione hated the idea of being separated. She knew she would worry about Harry and Ron, especially Harry. She didn't like the idea of not being able to help them if they were in trouble. She couldn't bear the thought of losing one of them.

Hermione was about to speak when a familiar voice called her name. They all turned to see Professor Snape walking briskly towards them, his robes doing their traditional billow. He slowed his pace once he reached the trio. He glared at Harry, who returned his look.

"Miss Granger, are you ready to leave?" he asked turning his attention towards her.

"Right now sir?" She hoped that maybe he would delay for just a little while longer.

"I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't meaning right now."

She sighed and turned to her friends. She gave then both a hug.

"Please be extra safe and stay out of too much trouble." She said addressing both boys. She turned to Ron "And at least try to open one book while you are there."

"Fine if it will make you happy," he agreed reluctantly.

"Hurry it up Miss Granger. I do not appreciate your dramatics." He snapped.

She gave them each one last hug and a kiss on the cheek before grabbing her bag and rushing to catch up with her Professor. He had already headed for the doors. The walk to Hogsmade was a very silent one. Hermione had contemplated on making small talk but decided against it. She had not forgotten how difficult Severus Snape could be.

Once they reached Hogsmade Snape turned to her and crossed his arms. "You do know how to apparate, right?"

Hermione imitated his actions crossing her arms. "Of course."

Snape looked her up and down, thoughtful. He stepped toward her and grabbed her arm.

"Just in case you mess something up." He said. Before Hermione could respond to that, they apparated close Snape's home.

Hermione stumbled a little once they landed and she could have sworn she saw him smirk. Bastard. She looked around and noticed that they were in a small neighborhood. Tiny houses lined the street all compressed together very tightly.

Snape look around the street quickly and ushered her into the house, never letting go of her arm. Hermione wanted to protest; claiming that he was holding her arm too tight but figured now was not the time to pick a fight with her former potions teacher.

Once inside Snape muttered some charms and walked briskly down the hallway. Hermione watched his retreating back and wondered if she should move or stay.

As if reading her thoughts Snape growled "Stay," and disappeared behind a door. Hermione wished she had a book to throw at him.

She looked around the house and was slightly impressed. She had expected decaying walls from the greasy git but was pleased to find that the house was actually very well kept.

There was only a small table and mirror hanging above it to her right. There were no doors except the one she entered in and another at the end of the narrow hallway on the right. The stairs were blocking her vision of the other side of the hallway but she assumed that another door was there since that is where Snape had disappeared to.

She was getting bored staring at Snape's empty walls and was about to move and risk his displeasure when he reappeared.

"It is safe now. Come." He motioned for her to follow him up the stairs. Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes. This man was paranoid.

She was pleased to find that she was correct about the other door on the left side of the hall. Upstairs there were three doors. One on each side of the hall and another at the far end of the hallway.

"This is your room," Snape said opening the door on the left. "Mine is on the other side of the hall. If you are dying, then and only then can you enter my room. The bathroom is at the end of the hallway. We will have to share."

Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise. Sharing a bathroom with Professor Snape. That should defiantly be interesting. Of course, it didn't look like he used it too often. Snape didn't wait for her to enter her room before escaping to his own. She shrugged her shoulders and went into hers. She hadn't really expected him to play the gracious host.

She placed her bag on the bed and examined the room. It was not too bad. A wardrobe was in one corner, as was a desk. She had a closest and a bed. It was a barren looking room. No pictures, no curtains. Definitely a bachelor's house. The Plain light blue sheets on her bed were the only color besides brown in her room.

Turning back to her suitcase she began the arduous task of unpacking. She pulled out her books, pleased that she decided to bring more than a few. She placed a picture of her, Ron, Harry and Ginny on her desk before sitting down on her bed. She already missed her friends. It was going to be a long and interesting summer.

**Disclaimer/Author's Note: Don't own any of the characters, just borrowing them. Thanks for the reviews and the suggestions. Hopefully my spelling was better this time around.**

**If you feel inclined please leave a review : )**


	3. The Prisoner

_**The Prisoner**_

Hermione finished unpacking her things and looked around. The room looked a little better but not by much. A few books were lying on the desk, along with the photo of her friends. Her clothes were tucked away in the wardrobe. Other than that her room still looked.

She felt like an intruder or a prisoner. She was pretty sure she could blame her feelings on Snape. He wasn't the most welcoming person like Mrs. Weasley. She felt her stomach growl and realized she hadn't eaten since that morning. She left her room hoping to find Snape and convince him to feed her.

Hermione stepped out of her room and waited for a few minutes. She thought she might hear Snape yell at her to return. She was met with silence. Pleased, she headed downstairs. She heard a noise coming from the room to her left. Slowly she opened the door and peeked inside.

Snape's back was towards her. He was chopping up some spices and vegetables. It looked like he was cooking some sort of soup. At least she hoped it was soup and not some sort of weird potion; she was starving.

"Um, professor?"

Snape spun around quickly and glared at her. Apparently he hadn't heard her enter because he looked a little surprised. "What?" he asked irritated.

"I was just wondering if I could eat something?" Hermione entered the tiny kitchen and eyed the pot warily.

"I did not know that your ability to eat depended on my opinion,"

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "It doesn't. I was just being polite by asking if I was going to be fed while I serve my sentence here or if I should obtain my own food."

"No." He barked and turned back to the soup.

"No?" She had expected a little more of response than that.

He turned halfway and gave her a sharp look sensing her confusion. "No you may not obtain your own food. You will under no circumstance enter this kitchen unless I am present. I will serve the food and you will eat. Dinner will be ready in ten minutes." He returned to the soup leaving an annoyed Hermione staring at his back once more. The nerve of that man!

"What, are you afraid that I might try to poison you?" Hermione joked, in an attempt to calm herself. Snape shot her another look that seemed to say yes and added the chopped vegetables to the soup. Ridiculous. "I can't believe this. You are so paranoid!" Hermione said folding her arms. "So what rooms am I allowed to go in might I ask?"

"Your room and the bathroom."

Hermione gritted her teeth "Fine," she marched back up to her room resisting the urge to slam the door. It would be childish of her to do so and just opted to close it softly.

She really was being held prisoner by her professor! Unable to do anything except breathe. If Dumbledore knew how Snape was treating her, she was certain he would have some words with the greasy-git. Hell, if anyone knew how ridiculous he was being they would all have something to say. Then again they really couldn't do anything. Snape was a bastard and he didn't care what anyone said or thought.

She threw herself on the bed and stared at the ceiling. It was unfortunate that there were no bricks or tiles in her room, just wallpaper. Then she could count them and perhaps name them a billion times and it would really feel like she was in prison.

Ten minutes later Snape knocked on Hermione's door. "Dinner is ready,"

Hermione was tempted not to come down to teach him a lesson but then thought better of that plan. He wouldn't care and would actually think she was doing him a favor by not coming.

Hermione leapt off the bed and hurried downstairs. Snape was already sitting at the small table reading a book. He didn't even acknowledge her presence when she joined him.

The dinner was just soup with a rather stale piece of bread. No wonder Snape was so skinny and pale looking. He never had proper food, never went outside and Hermione was certain he never slept either. He was like a vampire but without the sexual allure.

Hermione studied his face for a moment. It was stern and ugly like it always was. Yet, there was a certain aspect about his face that some girls might find attractive. The entire mysterious dark brooding man look he had down very well and most women were attracted to that. Maybe he was really a vampire.

"Do you find something amusing about my face Miss Granger?" Snape sneered looking up at his table partner.

She blushed but didn't look away, "Um, no, I was just trying to get your attention."

"It is rude to stare." He said flatly "Or has no one ever told you that?" He got up from his chair and muttered a spell that made both bowls disappear.

"Hey! I wasn't finished with that."

"Dinner is for eating, not memorizing people's faces. Breakfast will be at nine." He said and left the room. Hermione grunted in annoyance and was sorely tempted to go and get a book from her room so she could hurl it at his pompous pale head. Ten points to her if she could hit his cold dead heart.

Hermione headed back to her room before he could come back and yell at her for being in the kitchen alone. She wondered what Snape was keeping in the other door across from the kitchen. It was obvious that his house wasn't that big but she knew that he was keeping the really interesting rooms from her. It was probably a library full of books. The stupid git.

She was so angry that not even the books she brought could distract her. She had not even been here a day and she was ready to scream. She was still hungry too. She wished she had a friend or someone to talk to. Hermione sat on her bed and felt tears starting to prickle in her eyes.

She was not going to cry. He would not get to her. She wished she had brought Crookshanks. She had left him with Molly Weasley. She thought it would be safer if he weren't always on the move.

Perhaps she could write to Molly and get Crookshanks to come and stay. Hermione smiled pleased with her idea. She went to her desk and pulled out a piece of paper and her quill. She wrote quickly. Once she was finished she went to go find Snape.

She knocked on his room but didn't hear an answer. She didn't really expect him to be there. "He is probably hiding in his library hoarding all his books as I rot in my room." She mumbled and headed downstairs.

She knocked on the door opposite to the kitchen and waited for an answer. Snape opened the door just a crack, blocking her view to the inside. She could see light dancing off the walls and knew that there was at least a fire in there.

"Can I help you Miss. Granger?" He said with fake sincerity.

Hermione opened her mouth to say -Yes, I am going crazy upstairs in my little cell with nothing to do and no one to talk to. I have been half starved and I think by the morning I might start eating myself. But decided that might not help her.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could deliver this note," she handed him the note to Mrs. Weasley, "It is for Mrs. Weasley. In the note it asks her to give you my cat, Crookshanks."

Snape looked at the note his nose turned up in disgust. "I don't recall you asking me if your cat could come here."

"Because I didn't professor." Hermione tried to keep her voice sweet but some bitterness crept through. "But I am asking now. I would be very grateful."

"And if I was to say that I am allergic to cats?"

"I will keep him in my room. You won't even know he is here. Besides that, I don't really think you are allergic."

Snape raised an eyebrow. Hermione squared her shoulders and jutted out her chin. She would not back down. "Very well Ms. Granger. I will deliver your note and fetch your feline for you."

Hermione sighed in relief. "Thank you professor."

"I wouldn't want people to think that I am mistreating you." He smirked and shut the door in her face.

Hermione stuck out her tongue then stomped up to her room. "So, he will bring me my cat so he won't be mistreating me. But then he will force me to stay in my room and starve me and he thinks he is being nice. He is a bastard."

She felt like she was in school again. She was even acting like it too. Sticking out her tongue and stomping away in a huff. She sat on her bed and willed herself to calm down. She would not let him get to her. Soon she would have Crookshanks. She would have a friend. She could be a mature adult and not hex her former professor.

She shook her head in frustration. She couldn't believe that she stuck out her tongue at a door. She wasn't going to survive the summer if things kept going on like this.

**Thanks for your wonderful reviews! And all the help and stuff. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I meant to have it up sooner but I lost the internet in my apartment so I had to wait till I could get to the library. I will have the next one up ASAP.**

**I don't own any of the characters just borrowing them**

**Please leave a review because I love them so much**


	4. Prison Keeper

_**The Prison Keeper**_

The following morning Hermione made sure to keep her eyes on her plate. She jabbed each egg hatefully and shoved it into her mouth. She had to release her anger somehow. Snape had not said a word to her all morning. This was not really surprising. He had, like yesterday, brought a book to the table and had not looked up from it once.

Hermione finished her food quickly and wiped her mouth with a napkin. Snape finished around the same time and slammed his book shut. With a wave of his wand the dishes disappeared.

"I am going out today." Snape said getting up from the table. He stood at the open door and allowed Hermione to leave before him.

Hermione stood out in the hall feeling angry. "So, I am to just wait in my room then?"

"Of course not," Snape said sounding surprised. "I am not your prison keeper Miss Granger. Through the door behind me is my library. Feel free to use it. Just don't touch the books on the right side of the room."

"Yesterday you said the only room that I could be in was my room. Are you contradicting yourself?"

Snape raised one eyebrow, "Unless you prefer to be limited to two rooms in my house then keep speaking Miss Granger."

Hermione shut her mouth and clenched her teeth.

Snape nodded satisfied and swept up stairs. She was always amazed at how he could leave a room so gracefully and with so much power at the same time. As soon as she heard his door shut she turned to look at the library door. She smiled, salvation at last.

She walked into the room and felt her jaw drop and her heart leap. The sight that welcomed her was beautiful. Not the room specifically. It was a narrow room and on each wall were shelves and shelves of books. But it wasn't the fact that the walls were covered with books, it was the fact that the books extended upwards.

She had to crane her neck all the way back to see the books. She couldn't see the ceiling and had an uneasy feeling that the mountain of books would come tumbling down to crush her.

A fireplace was on the far end of the room accompanied by a large sofa and an armchair. It was cozy and intimidating at the same time. She just had to look up and feel like she would be flattened Yet, comforting at the same time. She liked the small space of the room.

Hermione immediately walked over to the right side of the room and started gazing at the forbidden books. There were so many books she didn't even know where to look. A large collection of Dark Arts books caught her eye. _Dark Arts through the Ages, The Healing Art of the Dark Arts, Is There Really a Defense Against the Dark Arts _and _Dark Arts: A History. _She really needed to talk to the publishers about coming up with better titles.

She was intrigued. She wanted to reach out and grab the history book and the one about the dark arts being able to heal, something about that title was very questionable.

She withdrew her hand before it came in contact with the books and stepped back. She gave the books one last wistful stare and went to the other side of the room. She couldn't find any books on the Dark Arts on the left side. There were very few potion books as well. One thing that was surprising was the amount of books that were muggle. Not only by muggle authors but about muggles.

Hermione grabbed _What makes a Muggle tick _and sat down on the black leather armchair. She became immediately engrossed in the book. She found herself laughing out loud occasionally. The things that the wizarding community thought about muggles were really absurd.

A few hours later Hermione uncurled from her position on the armchair and stretched. She wondered when Snape had left and when he would be back. Not like she missed his company by any means but being alone was unsettling.

Hermione sat back down in the armchair and stared into the fire wondering if the fire was enchanted. She had not lit the fire when she first came into the room and yet it was still burning like someone has just barely started it. Watching the flames flicker caused Hermione's eyes to get heavy. She felt herself drop into a light slumber.

She woke with a start and let out a soft little yelp when she saw a tall dark clad man standing next to the fire. She quickly realized it was Professor Snape and blushed in embarrassment.

"You should be more aware of your surroundings Miss Granger," he lectured "I could have killed you without your knowledge."

"Your house is guarded so well I didn't think I had to remain vigilant."

"That is your first error," Hermione met his fierce gaze before he turned his attention to the book in her lap. "Interesting choice of reading material."

"It is interesting." Hermione said excited forgetting that she was angry at him. "Some things that people think about muggles are rather amusing."

"Glad you can derive some entertainment from it then," Snape said dryly.

"You have an impressive collection of books Professor." Hermione gave another swept of the room with her eyes before looking up. "It is kind of intimidating. How do you get your bookshelf to extend so far?"

"Really, Miss Granger I thought that would have been obvious." Hermione shot him annoyed look which Snape ignored. "It is done by magic or have you forgotten I am a wizard."

"I know it is magic," said Hermione exasperated, "I was merely inquiring as to what spell or charm is causing the bookcase to extend so high."

Hermione watched Snape's face as he stared into the fire. He did not answer her previous question but continued in his pensive mood. Hermione rolled her eyes and tried at conversation again. "So, tell me Professor, are these all of your books."

Snape spared a brief glance in Hermione's direction. "No, I am afraid I keep five or six in a box, in the basement. Just for fun."

If Hermione wasn't so frustrated with her failed attempts for civil conversation she would have laughed at Snape's sarcasm.

"I have brought your cat," Snape continued in his bored voice pointing towards the sofa. Hermione looked over and saw her cat sprawled unceremoniously across the couch. Crookshanks' head had fallen to one side and his legs were sprawled out beneath him. Hermione's eyes widen in terror and shock as she looked at her cat.

"What did you do!" she shrieked jumping from the armchair to the sofa. She gathered Crookshanks in her arms and cradled him. She then turned and glared at Snape ready to hex him into oblivion.

"I put a sleeping charm on him Miss Granger. No harm done."

"No harm done! Was it really necessary to knock him out?"

"Really Miss Granger you are over reacting" Snape continued calmly. "I didn't knock him out. He is just sleeping. And, yes, it was really necessary."

"Wake him up," Hermione demanded "Wake him up now!"

"The charm should wear off in an hour or two. In the meantime you can set up whatever you need in your room." Snape strode to the door. "Remember Miss Granger, he is not to leave your room." He warned before closing the door.

Hermione hugged her cat and followed Snape out of the room. She was at the base of the stairs when she heard his door shut. She climbed the stairs and stared at Snape's closed door for a moment. She was tempted to knock on it and argue some more but knew that he would win the argument.

Besides, she reasoned, Snape was being somewhat kind. He had gotten her cat and let her use his library. Just yesterday she didn't think that would have been possible. And their conversation earlier wasn't as bad as yesterday. This time she just wanted to throw a few curses at him, which really that was a major improvement.

-o-

Later on the in afternoon Hermione was still fuming. Crookshanks was angry at her which really didn't help her mood. He had taken to hiding underneath her bed. Hermione couldn't really blame him. She had sent the worst person to get him. She would be mad at herself too if the tables were turned.

Eventually Snape knocked on Hermione's door with food. He didn't enter the room or say very much except for lunch. Hermione waited until she knew he had left the food by the door before opening it. She wondered why he brought the food to her door instead of calling her to the kitchen.

Hermione sat on her bed, reading from her texts and munching on her sandwich. She quickly got bored and restless. Deciding to give up her anger she made her way downstairs and to the library.

Professor Snape was already there sitting on his armchair. He had been staring into the fire when Hermione entered the room. He gave her a blank look and returned his attention to the book in his lap. Hermione choose another book from the shelf and sat down on the sofa.

They continued that way for a few hours. Hermione began to relax and could almost imagine herself back at Hogwarts, studying in the library.

"Dinner will be ready in a half an hour," said Snape suddenly. His deep voice startled Hermione but luckily she didn't scream like before.

"Oh, ok." She said softly. Snape nodded and headed for the door. Hermione wanted to call him back for no reason than to start an argument but she didn't open her mouth soon enough.

A half an hour later Hermione sat herself down across from her old potions professor and started eating her food. He did not have a book with him and Hermione thought this was a perfect opportunity to chat.

"So, Professor, is this what you do every summer when you don't have dunderheads to teach?" Hermione's voice was light and harmless. Snape glared at her.

"You mean entertaining bothersome know-it-alls while I am trying to eat a peaceful and quite meal?"

"No," she continued ignoring his insult. By now that name hardly affected her. "Reading. Do you always read?"

"Are you always this nosy into affairs that are not your own?"

Hermione sighed, exasperated. "I am not being nosy Professor I am being polite. I am trying to hold a small innocent conversation with you and you are making it near impossible."

"What about my manner gave you any implications that I wanted to have conversation with you Miss Granger," he said snarkly. The way he said her name always made it sound like an insult.

"None, but since we are going to be living under the same roof for quite some time now I thought perhaps we could…" Hermione searched for the right word. She didn't want to say friend.

"Perhaps you thought we could make doilies together." He said icily, "Perhaps bake a cake or two and share little jokes that we can laugh about for hours. And then later we could skip and hold hands."

Hermione clenched her teeth and was about to make some snide comment but then had a better idea. "Well, I am not really much of a doily maker but my mother says I make a mean carrot cake."

"Next time I am in Diagon Ally I will have to pick you up a kit on doily making. However, I will not be joining you." Snape stood up from the table and vanished the food.

Once again Hermione would survive on a partially full stomach.

"Now out!" he snapped. Hermione felt her anger flare.

"No," She stood up and met his fierce gaze. "I was not finished with my meal."

"That is not my concern."

"So you are just going to let me go hungry?"

"It would appear so." He said evenly folding his arms across his chest.

He gave her menacing look that dared her to contradict him. Hermione couldn't help but feel a little afraid. Perhaps she had gone just a little too far with irritating him. Without another word she whirled around and went upstairs. She shut her door quietly and sat down on her bed. Crookshanks leaped out from underneath and rested his head on her lap, purring loudly.

"Finally decided to forgive me eh?" Hermiones said stroking him gently. "Tomorrow is another day." She mused. "Perhaps I will see if he is up for more delightful conversation at breakfast." Hermione laughed at that idea but found herself looking forward to tomorrow. Despite the fact that Snape aggravated her to no end it was still slightly amusing to annoy him back. Of course she really didn't have to try that hard because it seemed that just her being here was irritation enough.

**Hope you are enjoying the story. I can't help but make Snape say the most sarcastic things even though he might not actually say those things. Perhaps it is a little of my personality coming out. Oh well hope you are enjoying the story and if you are I would very much enjoy a review!.**


	5. The Bathroom Blunder

**The Bathroom Blunder**

The next morning Hermione woke up feeling annoyed. Crookshanks had jumped on her stomach waking her up very suddenly. "Do you mind?" she grumbled. Crookshanks just purred and rubbed his squashed face against her chest. "Guess not."

She pushed Crookshanks off her chest and got up. Hermione opened her door slowly and peaked out. She couldn't hear any sounds from the kitchen or Snape's room. After a second of listening she deemed it safe to retreat to the bathroom.

She really had to go and didn't want Snape to see her in any state of unruliness. Knowing him he would find a way to make fun of her later about it. Plus, her pajamas weren't the most modest things either. She hurried to the bathroom and quickly shut the door behind her.

"Granger!" shouted a deep anger voice. Hermione whirled around, the color draining from her face. There stood Snape with a toothbrush in one hand and a very dangerous look plastered on his face. He too looked like he just woke up.

She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't think of anything to say. She was mortified. She unconsciously tried to cover her bare arms with her hands. Snape recovered more quickly from the shock of seeing a former student in his bathroom, half naked no less.

"Out!" he bellowed. Hermione didn't need another warning. Just as quickly as she entered, she threw herself out into the hallway and back to her room. She couldn't believe she walked in on her professor. At least, she reasoned, he was clothed and only in the middle brushing his teeth.

She blushed furiously when she thought about the incident. Really it was stupid of her to think that he wouldn't use his own bathroom. She hadn't been in the house for that long and she didn't know Snape's morning schedule but that was no excuse. Hermione had never actually thought that Snape used a bathroom. She berated herself again for not thinking to knock.

To say the least, breakfast was a very tense meal. Hermione couldn't look him in the eye and just stared at her plate. Snape had suddenly developed a deep hatred for the eggs in front of him and was attacking them accordingly. She knew he was livid and chose to remain silent until he wasn't quite so angry.

Hermione didn't realize that his anger would last all week. She was growing restless from lack of conversation from anyone and thought he was being childish. It was a simple common mistake. Besides he hadn't even bothered to lock the door so he was to blame as well. She had only managed to get a few grunts of response from him or just a word or two spoken as if it caused him pain to speak.

By the next week Hermione decided to brave her luck at dinner. She cleared her throat and was about to speak when Snape looked up from his book and shot her a very annoyed glare. He seemed to sense that she was about to make conversation and wanted to put a stop to it immediately. She faltered and resumed pecking at her food for a moment longer, gathering her courage once more.

"Sir? I—"

"Miss Granger," he interrupted "I will be leaving tonight and won't return till sometime tomorrow evening. In order for you not to starve, since that seems like your number one concern, I will allow you access to the kitchen. You are _not_, under any circumstance to leave this house. Am I clear?"

"Where are you going?"

"That is not an answer to my question. Am I clear?"

"Yes but—"

"My destination is none of your concern Miss Granger. Nor will it ever be. If you do find yourself in danger my floo network is connected to Dumbledore's office." He stood abruptly and vanished the meal. Hermione followed him, it was now or never she decided.

"I'm sorry!" she shouted at his retreating back before he could disappear into his room.

Snape stopped ascending the stairs and turned to look down at her.

"I should have knocked on the door. I just didn't think—"

"I am surprised Miss Granger." He replied coolly. "After all the professors praised your intelligence I thought you would have more common sense than a bean sprout. Apparently, they were wrong and I was correct in my first assessment. Next time, Miss Granger, remember there are more people living in this house than just you."

Hermione felt her face flush but held her ground, "Usually people lock doors, especially bathroom doors when there are others in the house."

"I am not accustomed to people living in my house. It is not a habit that I wish to develop."

"In other words you weren't thinking about the other people in the house," Hermione said feeling her anger flare. He was such an unforgiving prat. Snape's eyes narrowed dangerously as he descended a few steps. Hermione held her place although she really wanted to back into the wall and hide.

"Miss Granger," he hissed. "Need I remind you that you are in my house by my own hospitality?"

Hermione snorted. "I was under the impression that Dumbledore made you take me in."

Snape's face darkened. Hermione knew that she was treading on very dangerous ground and shouldn't really push her luck.

"Look, Professor," she said more calmly forgetting her anger, "I don't want to argue with you. I am just apologizing for my mistake."

"Just for the one?"

Hermione felt angry again. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Really he had a talent for making her emotions go from nil to raging. "Will you accept my apology or not?"

"This is a petty issue, Miss Granger. One that I have no time to resolve." He said sounding bored again.

"If it is so petty then why haven't you been speaking to me all week!"

"Really, Miss Granger, I never knew you to be one for hysterical antics. I thought it was obvious that I loathe every minute in your presence."

Before she could say anything in response he retreated back to the confines of his room. Hermione made a frustrated noise and headed to the library. She'd gotten nowhere with that conversation. However, she did feel that she had reached a new level of hatred for her potions professor.

-o-

Hermione spent most of the next day reading. She brought Crookshanks down from her room and let him play around the library. She hoped that Snape didn't come home early from wherever the bloody hell he was.

Despite being angry at him she stayed up late waiting for his return. Hermione grew concerned when he still hadn't showed up at midnight. Although she did not like him, she still cared. After working with him for so long with the Order she couldn't help but be concerned for his well being. He had done a lot for them, despite being a cynical bastard.

Hermione eventually fell asleep on the couch. She woke up a few hours later, a little sore. She wondered if she should contact someone. Deciding that would make Snape angrier, she stretched and headed upstairs. Once upstairs she stopped at Snape's door and wondered if he had come back and just had not awaken her. She knocked softly but didn't hear anything from inside. Taking a deep breath she opened the door slowly to peek inside.

His room resembled her own. Plain and very empty. She felt a little disappointment that he wasn't back but relieved as well. She didn't want him catching her entering his room without permission. She just hoped he wasn't dead or in danger. She stood at his door thinking for a while before shutting it.

That is when she heard Crookshanks. He was downstairs meowing. Hermione furrowed her brow and went back downstairs. She found him by the front door whining.

"What is it Crookshanks?" Hermione bent down and petted her cat looking at the front door. She pulled out her wand and pressed her ear to the door. She couldn't hear anything from the other side but that didn't mean something wasn't out there. She felt a little panicked thinking that someone was outside and Snape was not back.

Hermione took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. She was an Order member and had faced lots of Death Eaters. This was cake she kept telling herself. She placed her hand on the doorknob and carefully opened the door, her wand ready. Hermione quickly looked around the barren street before dropping her eyes to the ground.

She let out a small audibly gasp. There on the doorstep was Snape. He was lying face down on the ground, unconscious. Hermione quickly levitated him inside and warded the front door. She crouched beside him and tried to assess his condition.

He was paler than usual and cold. He must have been out there for a long time. For a moment she thought he was dead but noticed the small rise and fall of his chest. She sighed in relief and muttered a few common healing spells before levitating him to his room. She carefully lowered him to the bed and started looking around for some potions.

She quickly found a small stash in his bedside table. She wondered how many times he had come home from a Death Eater meeting or something else and crashed on his bed. To weak to do anything else but reach over and grab a potion. There were several blood replenishing potions, as well as dreamless sleep draught and some strengthening potions.

Hermione glanced at Snape's pale face and decided on the strengthening potion. She had no idea what was wrong with him but he did look very weak.

"Professor?" she tried shaking him a little bit but received no answer. "Professor, can you hear me? I am going to give you a strengthening potion." She grabbed the potion from the drawer and uncorked the bottle. She titled Snape's head back and forced the potion down his throat. Most of the potion ran down either side of his face but she did manage to get some in his mouth.

Snape spluttered a little but other than that he remained quiet. Hermione decided to look at the rest of his body to see what kind of spell was used on him. She levitated him and started to take off his robe and then his shirts. He had so many layers it took several minutes till she got him in just a white button up shirt.

Once she had that off she could see bruises up and down his arms and across his chest. His arms were also swollen. His left arm seemed to be angled weird as well. After examining him more closely she realized that his bones had been broken. What kind of sick torture had he been apart of?

Hermione rummaged through his desks and drawers again but couldn't find anything to help with broken bones. She went to the kitchen but found nothing there as well.

"It seems our potions professor didn't feel it necessary to keep actual potions in his house. How convenient for him." She muttered. She went back upstairs and tried to force more strengthening draught down his throat and then settled in a chair beside his bed, just in case he woke up.

-o-

Snape woke up feeling sore and in lots of pain. He opened his eyes slowly wondering where he had ended up. He was surprised to see himself in his own bed. He looked over and saw Miss Granger sleeping soundly in an armchair. Obviously she did not listen to his instructions and left the house to get him and was in his room.

Snape started to sit up but the moment he tried every part of his body screamed in protest. He flinched and decided to remain lying down. He began to recount his steps that led up to this point but couldn't remember anything before the torture. He only remembered someone dragging his body to his door.

He remembered the Dark Lord being very angry but was still very groggy as to what he was angry about. Snape tried to reach over to his bedside table but flinched and groaned as another sharp pain greeted him. He closed his eyes willing himself to block the searing pain.

Hermione woke up from the sound and immediately jumped from her chair. "Professor! I am so glad you are awake. How are you feeling?"

"In lots of pain," he whispered hating how his voice sounded so weak.

"I tried to find some potions but all I could find was a strengthening draught and some others. I gave you some of the strengthening potion but I am afraid it did not do very much. Your bones are broken and I had nothing to fix them with."

Snape nodded, cursing himself for not having a better supply of potions next to him. "By the front door there is a smaller hidden door. If you look carefully you can see it. I have it warded and it will only open to my wand."

"Right," she said grabbing his wand from the table and rushing out of the room before Snape could say another word. He was going to yell with her for taking his wand but decided he was in too much pain to bother.

A few minutes later she returned with several potions in hand. "It took me a minute to find the door. Your lab is brilliant sir! I couldn't believe the number of potions on the walls and—"

"Miss Granger, do you mind I am in loads of pain." He snapped.

"Sorry," she mumbled. She put the potions on the table keeping just one. She reached behind his head to support him but Snape pushed her away.

"I can do it myself."

Hermione raised her eyebrows, "If you say so." She handed him the potion and crossed her arms, waiting.

Snape scowled and brought the potion to his lips. He was certain his face was screwed up with pain but he ignored it. He would not appear weak or dependent.

Once he had downed the contents of the potion he laid there breathing heavily. He felt exhausted. Perhaps he should have had her help.

"Now that you have taken some potions would you kindly tell me what happened?"

"No, I will not,"

"Alright you don't have to be so snippy,"

Snape rolled his eyes. "No, I will not tell you what happened at all Miss Granger. Better? What part of stay out of my personal life don't you understand?"

"Probably the stay out part. Really professor I hardly think this is the time to be so stuffy. I am a fellow Order member I think I deserve to know what transpired."

"A maddening Order member."

"Don't worry the feeling is mutual," she said sternly folding her arms across her chest. "Stop being a baby and just tell me how you ended up in this state."

"I am not being a baby Miss Granger and I don't take kindly to disrespect."

This time it was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes. "So sorry, now tell me."

Snape sighed and closed his eyes. He just wanted to sleep. "I was with some Death Eaters."

"Well, that was vague and completely unhelpful."

He tried to remember the previous night but could only remember snippets of it. The pain seemed to increase as the bones began to heal. "I can't remember everything or I would tell you."

"I'm sorry," and she really did sound sincere in her apology. "You should rest. I will go and make you something to eat." Snape watched her walk towards the door. She stopped and turned to face him again. Her face softened and there was some emotion in her eyes that he couldn't recognize.

"I am glad you are safe Professor. I was really worried." She smiled faintly and left the room.

Snape frowned and feeling uncomfortable. He did not do well with people caring for his well being. The only person who ever helped him with anything was Poppy. It was bizarre having his former student care for his safety and health. Yet, he was strangely flattered that she had stayed by his side during the night and tried to nurse him back to health. He wasn't sure why but he felt himself smile. Soon he fell asleep with the small smile gracing his lips.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! You guys are great. I will have the next chapter up by Thursday. I have a test on Wednesday or it would be sooner. **

**I would love to hear some feedback from ya'll.**


	6. A Truce

**A Truce**

Hermione brought a tray of food upstairs and placed it beside his bed. She smiled when she saw his sleeping face. He had regained some color to his face, although there was not much there to begin with so it didn't make too much of a difference. Also, he looked very peaceful.

She decided that he did not look so bad when he slept. His face looked softer, kinder. She remembered the first time that she had studied his face. She decided that he did look a little attractive in his own way. As soon as that thought crossed her mind she blushed. Her professor attractive! She quickly left the room and sought the comfort of the library. She had obviously been stuck in the house for way too long.

A few hours later she went to check on her patient. He had awoken and was reading. He looked up when she entered. He had found his discarded shirt but had not touched the food.

"I did not poison your food Professor," she said amused.

"That is debatable." He said returning to his book.

"How would I benefit at all from killing you?"

"You wouldn't," he said looking up, "But that does not mean you don't want to."

Hermione laughed. "Trust me Professor, I may hate you but that doesn't mean I want you dead. I want to hex you occasionally but not kill you."

"Hmm, that is interesting because killing you is the only thing I can ever think of."

Hermione was about to retort when she saw a hint of a smirk tugging at his lips. Was he teasing her? She couldn't tell and it was a very unsnape like thing to do. She watched as he put his book down and picked up the tray of food. He glanced at his food for a second before looking at Hermione again, he quirked one of his eyebrows and started eating slowly. Hermione smiled.

"It is tolerable."

Hermione just shook her head still smiling. "Is it physically impossible for you to give a compliment of any kind?"

"If I were to give you a compliment Miss Granger I am afraid your head would explode. You are far too well liked and people seem to be showering you with enough praise as it is. I wouldn't want to be dealing with an egotistic girl as well as a know-it-all."

Hermione felt like that statement in itself was a complement, in a strange way. "Yes, then your life would be really difficult," she said sarcasitically.

Once Snape had finished his meal Hermione had demanded that he rest some more. He grumbled and said something about Poppy but Hermione just ignored him and took his book away. She had expected him to get angry at her but as she was leaving she could see a little spark of amusement in his eyes or at least what she thought was amusment.

-o-

The next morning Snape refused to stay in bed any longer. Hermione was not happy with his choice of leaving his bed but decided not to fight it. It was not like he was going to be doing anything really exerting.

Another good thing Hermione noted was the fact that she was now preparing breakfast. She thought that was a definite improvement than before. When Snape joined her, he did not bring a book which Hermione noted.

"Good morning Professor," Hermione smiled. Snape seemed to grimace at her cheery voice which she chose to ignore. She was determined to be his friend. She wasn't sure why she suddenly had this desire but last night she found she liked talking to him. She wanted to hear more of his snark comments.

"Did you sleep well?"

Snape grunted and started to eat. Hermione watched him out of the corner of her eye, wondering how to break the ice.

"So do you remember anything from the previous night?"

He looked up sharply from his plate and glared at her. "Yes, in fact I do. Thank you for bringing it up Miss Granger," he wiped his mouth and sat back in his chair, his sadistic smirk falling into place on his face. "For starters Miss Granger you entered my room uninvited. And then you deliberately disobeyed me and left this house."

"Disobeyed you? What are you talking about? I never left!"

"I was outside, was I not?"

Hermione shook her head in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"I am always serious Miss Granger," he said his voice at a deadpan.

"I saved your life!"

"That is debatable—"

"Is everything debatable to you?" she asked interrupting him.

"I have suffered far worse wounds than those I received last night. The only thing you did was shorten the pain and possible endanger both your life and mine."

"You are such a… a misanthrope!"

Snape raised an eyebrow, "You should have poisoned my food when you had the chance."

"Ugh!" Hermione stormed out of the kitchen and to her room. She slammed the door and started to pace the room. She couldn't believe the nerve of him. He didn't even say thanks for saving his life. Or thanks for staying up and worrying about him. She should have known; it was so typical of the greasy git. And then he had the gall to tease her, again! Once she was done calming down Hermione decided to face him again. He would not win so easily.

She found him in the library, reading. She sat down on the sofa and threw him her best smile. Snape gave her a quizzical look before he resumed reading. Hermione kept staring at him. She could have sworn she saw him fidget a little but couldn't decide if it was just her imagination or not.

"Can I help you with something, Miss Granger?"

"You must have read a lot of books in your life," she said smiling. Snape narrowed his eyes and went back to reading. "Have you always enjoyed reading Professor?"

"What do you want Miss Granger," he spat.

"Just trying to be social is all,"

"Did I say something Miss Granger," he said looking up "that led you to the conclusion that I wanted to be social?"

"Look Professor, it is obvious that neither of us want to be in this situation. But there is nothing that either of us can do about it. So I thought perhaps we could call a little truce and stop behaving like immature teens," Snape grunted at this but she chose to ignore him, "and instead behave like adults, like equals. Then we won't end up killing each other by the end of the summer."

Snape sat there for a second staring at Hermione. She wondered what he was thinking. "Fine, but this doesn't mean I am suddenly your friend. Don't come crying to me about your problems and woes. And stop asking so many bloody questions about my personal life!"

Better. "I have never come crying to you about my problems nor will I ever. You are the last person I would ever go to."

"As it should remain," he said returning to his book. Hermione watched his face for a moment as he lost himself to his reading. One battle semi-won. She had got him to call a truce, she just hoped it lasted longer than a day. She picked up her book and began to read. She soon lost herself in its contents. They read in silence for several hours until lunch.

After they had lunch, Snape disappeared for a few hours. Hermione wondered where he had gone to when she remembered that he had a lab downstairs. A lab that he was keeping to himself. Very typical Snape thing to do.

Hermione started to grow bored with reading, which was something she never thought would happen. She had just been doing it so often these days that she just wanted a change. She headed upstairs to write a letter to her friends. Although they would not receive them for some time she at least wanted to write to them to fill them in on her life.

She wondered how Harry was fairing with Dumbledore and what they were doing. No one seemed to know what they were doing. She wondered if Snape knew. He always seemed to be in the know and Dumbledore's right hand man. She worried about Ron too. She hoped he at least got to stay with someone better than Snape.

Hermione headed back downstairs to read some more. She was just about finished with _Transfiguration Lies_ when she heard Snape yell.

She rushed out of the room and saw Snape standing at the top of the stairs. He was holding Crookshanks at arms length with an angry scowl on his face. Crookshanks also did not look too happy.

"Miss Granger! I thought I told you that your _feline_ was to remain in your room," he snarled.

Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Isn't that where he was."

"Would I be angry and holding your cat if he was? He was on my bed! MY bed Miss Granger."

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "Alright, alright. So he left my room once big deal. I promise he won't do it again." She smiled sweetly at him and grabbed Crookshanks from his clutches. Snape continued to glare at her and the cat.

Hermione petted Crookshanks and went to her room. "Now I would tell you off for leaving but all I have to say is good job Crooks. His face was priceless. But don't do it again."

Crookshanks meowed and nuzzled his head in Hermione's chest.

Later at dinner Hermione decided to broach the subject about the lab, hoping is anger had blown over. "Professor, I was wondering if I could ask you a question?"

Snape glared at her. "My desire for you to stop asking insipid questions has never stopped you before so why should it now?"

"Good point. I want to be allowed in your potions lab."

"Absolutely not,"

"You didn't even think about my request."

"I don't need to. You want to be in my labs, I do not need to think about that question Miss Granger, its an easy one to answer."

Hermione frowned. "I have never exploded anything before when I was in your classroom so why should I start now?"

"Why do you even need to go down there?"

"Because I am bored of just reading every day all day long. I don't know how you do it. I might go mad just sitting around all day."

"So by letting you enter my private work space will prevent you from this undesirable insanity."

"Yes it will," Hermione smiled. Snape scowled.

"In that case I refuse to allow you entrance to my lab."

"What! Do you always have to be such a control freak?"

"Do you always have to be a bothersome tempestuous Gryffindor?"

"Tempestuous! I am not tempestuous."

"I beg to differ," he said wiping his mouth and standing up. "I see no reason to let you into my lab. There are important potions that I am brewing for the Dark Lord. I seriously doubt he would like your help."

"He would benefit from my help." Hermione yelled after him. She crossed her arms feeling irritated. She was not tempestuous.

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I had a little problem with this chapter. There is a point I want to get in my story (meaning there are chapters I have already written) and these two are not helping me at all. So basically very little has happened except that they keep annoying each other and fighting but it is Snape and Hermione what can you really expect. I will try to have the next chapter up soon. Hopefully I will find a way to bridge the gap between this present moment and the chapters I have already written. **


	7. Some Blood and A Fever

**Some Blood and A Fever**

A few days later Snape rolled out of bed with a terrible headache. He knew that today was going to be an awful day. When he went downstairs that insufferable Gryffindor know-it-all was already up and fixing breakfast. He had really become lax with her.

"Good-morning Professor!" she greeted in her sickly sweet voice. Snape cringed and grumbled a morning. Normally he was fine getting up early but this morning he was not feeling quite himself.

"Did you sleep well?"

Snape shot her an evil glare, hoping to communicate to her that he did not feel like talking today. "Hardly,"

Miss Granger furrowed her brow, looking perplexed. Snape knew what she was going to ask next and groaned inwardly. Why didn't he lie and say that he slept superbly.

"Why did you sleep horribly?"

Snape stared blankly at the girl for a second trying to think of something to say but couldn't and for some odd reason he felt compelled to answer her instead of ignoring her like he usually would do. "Because I am the greasy git of the dungeons."

After he said that he wanted to physically slap himself. What on earth possessed him to say that? Blast his splitting headache and inability to think clearly.

She looked at him, wide-eyed and opened mouth for a second before bursting out laughing. That did not help to improve his mood.

"I am so sorry Professor," she said once she gained control of her laugh, however, she still giggled slightly. "I don't know what came over me. It is just; I never would have imagined you saying something like that. And your face, I am terribly sorry."

Snape just brushed it off with a wave of his hand. He couldn't think of anything to say to that and didn't want to run the risk of saying something ridiculous again. They ate in relative silence except for the occasional giggle from his table companion.

About half way through the meal Snape felt a wave of nausea. He closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing instead of the undesirable urge to hurl. He felt weak all of a sudden as well. He must be sick, which was rare for him.

"Are you alright Professor? You look rather pale." Snape opened his eyes and was surprised to see that Miss Granger looked genuinely concerned.

"I thought I always had this complexion." He said wryly.

She smiled. "I mean you look a lot paler than normal."

Snape looked at his food and smirked. "Perhaps you finally decided to poison me."

She laughed and before Snape knew what happened she was up out of her chair and placing her hand on his forehead. He was completely shocked and was unable to prevent her warm hand from touching his head. She furrowed her brow in concentration and frowned.

Just as quickly as she placed her hand on his head she removed it. Once again her hands were by her side. Snape stared at them for a second wishing to put them back on his face. This was wrong, he must really be sick for his mind to be malfunctioning this way.

"You are really warm sir. I think you are running a fever."

"Nonsense, I don't get sick."

She folded her arms and shot him a very stern look. "That is preposterous everyone gets sick. Do you have any pepper up potion?"

"No, and I am not taking that stuff. I refuse to have smoke coming out of my ears."

She laughed again and Snape felt himself smile a little. She had a nice laugh. He groaned inwardly, he defiantly wasn't feeling like himself. He shot her a scowl before standing up to leave.

"I think I just need some more sleep." And distance from you.

"No books sir." Snape rolled his eyes and went back upstairs.

The moment he lay down he felt better, except he couldn't shake the feel of her hand on his head. He must be delirious he reasoned because there was no way in hell that he was actually forming some sort of attachment for Miss Granger!

-o-

A few hours later Hermione brought soup up to Snape. She also found some Muggle medicine in some of the cupboards which was very surprising. She wondered if he used it when he got sick since he didn't like using a pepper up potion.

It was amusing to know that Professor Snape refused to use a potion to get better for something as trivial as a fever and would use Muggle medicine; something that would take twice as long.

She knocked twice on his door before entering. She didn't know if he was pretending to be asleep or if he was actually asleep. She set the tray of food and medicine beside his bed before leaving.

Later that evening he came downstairs. He looked a little pale but his countenance had improved largely from that morning.

"Evening Professor," Hermione said looking up from her book. He sat down on the vacant couch. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes, much," he said. He sat fumbling with his hands for a moment. Hermione arched her eyebrow but didn't say anything, "And thank you for the soup and medicine."

Hermione smirked and nodded. An actual thank you from the "greasy git" as he so lovingly called himself. She giggled softly and resumed reading her book _Blood Potions_. She disagreed with most of it but had to finish reading it.

"Do you like it?" Snape asked.

She glanced up from the book and surprised that he was initiating conversation with her.

"It is interesting but I don't agree with it. I think, whoever wrote it was very misguided."

Snape quirked on of his eyebrows. And Hermione thought she saw amusement flicker in his eyes. "Really? How so?"

"Well first off he claims that all potions made with blood are classified as Dark potions. I think that statement is a very foolish one to make if not erroneous."

"She."

"What?" Hermione gave him a blank look.

"It is a she. Tendai Kuda is the woman who wrote that book."

It was Hermione's turn to be amused as she gave him a half smile. "Right. Well I think that what _she _claims is false."

"Potions made with blood are almost always classified as Dark potions. It doesn't matter if it for Dark purposes or not." He said flatly.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that she can claim that all blood potions are Dark."

Snape folded his arms across his chest and relaxed. "When using blood in potions, the potion does take on some darker elements. This ingredient is not something that people give up easily. And usually is taken by force. Hence the reason it is a Dark potion."

"But there are potions that the blood has to be given willingly. Think of the _Contego Liber_ potion. The mother has to willingly give up her blood and give it to her child to protect him. How is that a Dark potion?"

"The mother is giving part of herself to defend her child. True her purpose is not Dark but that doesn't signify that the potion is not Dark."

They continued to debate back and forth this way for several hours. Every time Hermione thought of a valid point or something to support her theory Snape would always come up with something to counter that. Hermione didn't realize how much time had passed till she had to stifle a yawn.

"You are tired and so am I." Snape said getting up from his seat. "It is past eleven."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. They had been talking for almost five hours. She followed Snape out of the room and upstairs. She was pleased with the evening and had enjoyed their little debate. Although, he still had not convinced her that all blood potions were Dark.

"Good-night Professor. I enjoyed talking to you," and she meant it. Who knew that the greasy potions master could be a good conversationalist?

"Yes, goodnight." Snape stood there for a second, hand on his door before turning back around. "Miss Granger."

"Yes?"

"I…" he looked to ground. That was the second time that evening that Hermione got the feeling that he was nervous. It was a very peculiar behavior coming from him since he was usually emotionless except for the angry scowl he always wore. "I also think that Ms. Kuda was wrong."

Hermione smiled. "What about all those points you brought up."

Snape shrugged and met her gaze. His eyes once again told her that he was smiling inside. "Regardless of what anyone's opinion is they should always have firm facts to back them up with. If they don't then they shouldn't be spouting their opinions."

She nodded and entered her room. She climbed in bed that night, a grin plastered on her face. Snape had actually agreed with her. She laughed when she thought that instead of just agreeing with her he chose to argue, how like a professor.

**A/N: I don't know anything about Latin and that potion is Latin for protecting your child. I just looked up the words for protect and child in Latin so sorry that it is not proper Latin. **

**This chapter is a little shorter but I will try to get up the next one ASAP. Things are finally starting to take the turn I wanted it to. They are still doing things that I didn't really expect them to but these two are very stubborn.**

**Thanks for all the fantastic reviews. I loved them all! Please keep them coming. They are what are keeping me going. **


	8. Potions and Poisons

**Potions and Poisons**

Hermione sat reading in the library, absently listening to the crackling fire. Professor Snape had been down in his labs for the past several hours. He hadn't even come up for lunch. She assumed there was a very important potion that he was working on or he just wanted to avoid her.

However, she did feel that their truce had developed into something akin to reluctant friendship. Of course their truce was never really honored but at least he wasn't being a sodding bastard, he was being a bastard. Granted Hermione started some of the arguments as well. She found enjoyment in debating and arguing with Professor Snape. Perhaps it was because he could keep up with her and didn't run away in a huff like Ron.

Hermione sighed and put her book down. She was just about to choose another one when she heard a loud boom. She quickly left the library and went to the hall looking towards the front door. The sound had originated from Snape's lab which was hidden by the front door underneath the stairs.

She stared at where the entrance to the lab should be and wondered if she should go down and check to see if he was alright or not. Just as she was about to walk over the door opened.

Hermione took an unconscious step back and covered her mouth with her hand to hide her smile. Snape shot one glare at her, communicating with his eyes that if she said anything then she would be dead.

She normally would have been frightened by his gaze but found herself trying to stifle a laugh. He had burn holes in his robes and his hair had turned a shade of bright orange and was dripping wet with some sort of potion.

He straightened his robes or what was left of them and swept past her without giving her a second glance. A few seconds later Hermione heard his door slam. It was only then that she let herself laugh. Apparently Neville wasn't the only one who had to deal with exploding cauldrons.

An hour later Snape joined Hermione in the library. He had fixed his robes and he had managed to get his hair back to its greasy black self but if she look close enough she thought she could see some hint of orange left in his hair.

"Evening Professor," Hermione said fighting to hide a smile.

He grunted in response and leaned back in his chair closing his eyes.

"Trying day?" she asked. Snape's eyes snapped open and he scowled at her. She mentally kicked herself for trying to make small talk when he was clearly in a fowl mood. Surprisingly he sighed and answered.

"You have no idea." He pinched the bridge of his nose and Hermione wondered if she should prompt him to continue. "The bloody Dark Lord wants me to make him a bloody potion. But not just any potion a deadly poison." He spat.

"Well, there are lots of potions to choose from." Hermione smirked. "I am afraid I do not see your dilemma."

"The issue, Miss Granger, is not that it is a poison but that the Dark Lord wants me to invent a new poison. And as he said it needs to be creative and very dangerous but not something that would kill them."

"I see," she bit her lip in concentration. "That puts a different spin on things."

"Indeed."

"I am assuming that you are not fairing very well?"

"Your power of deduction always astounds me Miss Granger," he said dryly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "What have you been trying to create? What have you used?"

"When you saw me leave my lab I had just been recreating Bulbadox Powder combined with an acid that burns from the inside out."

"What was in the acid?"

Snape looked into the fire for a moment and then back at her face, clearing his throat. "I am afraid to say that it was a Muggle acid with powdered bicorn horns."

Hermione eyes widened. "You used a Muggle ingredient?"

"Isn't that what I just said Miss Granger?"

"Yes but I just thought… I mean you taught us never to use Muggle products in any of our potions. You never know what is in them."

"At least you gleaned something from my teaching," he said sarcastically.

"Humph, obviously I benefited more from your teaching than you did, sir," Hermione said haughtily.

"Obviously I am the teacher and I don't want dunderheads going home and recreating potions using Muggle products and killing everyone in their house."

"What does, um, the Dark Lord want the poison for?" Hermione had to force his name out. She didn't think that Snape would appreciate her calling him Voldemort although she was not afraid to use it.

"I don't ask the Dark Lord petty questions Miss Granger. If I did then I would most likely be dead. He is the one that asks and we listen and follow orders," he said irritated. "What other reasons would he want a poison but to torture and kill someone?"

"What else have you tried?"

"Other variants of Bulbadox Powder. I have added belladonna and bat's blood."

"Isn't bat's blood used to intoxicate or cloud the brain?"

"Once again you shock me with your vast knowledge," he said sarcastically.

Hermione ignored him intrigued by his potion. "Why would you want to intoxicate the brain? Wouldn't the Dark Lord want his victim fully alert to the pain?"

"I am not a heartless bastard despite what you might think. I am trying to create a potion that causes pain but only enough to give the show what the Dark Lord desires."

Hermione smiled, he really was a smart man. Of course, with that added desire to help the intended victim it would be that much more difficult to create a deadly poison.

"Have you tried adding aconite?"

"Yes, but if you had forgotten Miss Granger that makes bat's blood useless."

Hermione pursed her lips, blast she hadn't thought of that. "What about peppermint?"

"And what would I need peppermint for?"

She smiled and sat up a little straighter, proud that she had thought of this before him. "If you remember sir, peppermint induces euphoria which can be manipulated into clouding the brain and muddling feelings if you add it with an orange peel and monks food," she sat back in her chair feeling triumphant. "You taught us that Professor."

Snape eyebrow quirked as a smile threatening to appear. "Did I? Well then Miss Granger you will just have to prove to me that you know exactly how this concoction works."

Hermione shook her head, amused. She believed that he just took her up on her offer to assist him in making a potion for the Dark Lord. It was as close as she was going to get to him saying he needed help. She didn't mind being manipulated since it worked to her advantage as well. She just wished they would be making a potion that wasn't for the Dark Lord's sinister purposes.

"Fine I will prove it," Hermione stood up to leave but stopped when she realized that Snape wasn't moving from his chair. She placed her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"Tomorrow is plenty of time. It is getting late."

Hermione nodded and sat back down. She was about to grab another book to entertain herself for the rest of the night when Snape spoke up again.

"Did you find _Alchemy, Ancient Art and Science _interesting?" as he spoke Hermione thought she caught that look of amusement flitter through his eyes. She smiled mischievously and soon they were having another one of their 'discussions'.

-o-

The next day found both Severus Tobias Snape and Hermione Jane Granger in the laboratory of the snarky potions professor arguing.

"Would you stop breathing down my neck!" an exasperated Hermione said.

"I am not breathing down your neck _Miss Granger_ I am simply making sure you don't botch up this potion."

"Have I ever botched up a potion in your class?" she said indignantly, placing her hands on her hips.

Snape's raised his eyebrows considering her question. "Yes you have, twice."

"I am sure you have botched up a potion more than twice in your life so you have no right to judge me!"

"But you forget Miss Granger," he spat "I have lived longer than your pathetic little life and so therefore I have more experience."

Hermione clenched her teeth. "If you have forgotten _Professor _you asked me to help you with this bloody potion!"

"I do not recall ever asking you to assist me. You forced your company upon me and therefore you are here by my courtesy alone."

"Urgh! What is your problem?" she shrieked. "Why do you have to be such a…prat!"

"My problem Miss Granger is you," said Snape icily, "I have to deal with a hormonal teenager. I have to feed and protect her and she is by far the most annoying individual I have ever met in my entire life, besides Black."

"Hormonal teenager! Excuse me Professor but I am no longer a child. I am no longer one of your students or have you forgotten."

Hermione folded her arms and lifted up her chin, defiant. Snape clenched and unclenched his fists glaring at her. He looked her up and down and realized that she was indeed no longer a child but woman. A rather terrifying woman currently. Her eyes were blazing which caused Snape's stomach to lurch. That was a weird sensation.

"I demand to be treated like an equal," Hermione continued in a calmer tone. "I thought we had already gotten over this childishness. We both work for the Order and I think we should be able to treat each other with respect and some mode of decency."

"You have forgotten Miss Granger that I never treat anyone with 'some mode of decency' as you put it." he said bitterly.

"Very well, I still ask that you stop treating me like an imbecile then and give me space so I can work."

"I only treat people how I perceive them,"

Hermione clenched her jaw tightly to prevent from screaming. "You are impossible! I thought we called a truce. I should have known you would revert back to being a bloody bastard!"

"My my Miss Granger I never knew you would be one for name calling," Snape smirked.

"I only name call when the situation demands it."

"You so desperately wish to be treated as an equal but you still call me Professor. I might wonder Miss Granger why you are confused that I still treat you as a student." Snape gave her a piercing look and Hermione knew that he was challenging her.

"Then what would you prefer. I call you Snape or. . .Severus?"

"Neither Miss Granger. I only allow my close friends to call me by my first name and the first option you offered is not really to my taste."

Hermione felt like pulling her hair out. The man was unbelievable. She squared her shoulders; she had enough. "Very well. When you have decided to stop being so bloody infuriating I will be upstairs. I have had enough of this maddening conversation. Good day _Snape!_"

Hermione whirled around and stormed up the stairs, slamming the door behind her just a little too hard. She walked up to her room, resisting the urge to stomp and slam her door as well. Once in the safe confines of her room Hermione let out a scream of frustration. It was only after that she realized she had forgotten to cast a muffler charm on her door.

She couldn't even remember what they had been arguing about. She had been frustrated that he was bearing down on her telling her what to do at the littlest of things. She had been taught by him for seven years and knew how to properly stir a cauldron. He had the gall to tell her that she needed to slow down and not stir so fast. Or he would tell her that her crushed daisy weren't crushed enough. He was a sodding bastard!

**((hmm that wasn't suppose to happen…they weren't really suppose to argue…and when that started to happen Hermione wasn't suppose to leave. These two are so difficult!))**

**Oh well, this chapter was suppose to be longer too but I haven't finished with it. I have been busy. I will get the next update by Monday. Thanks for all your reviews you guys are great. I know nothing about potions so hopefully I did that part ok. **


	9. An Unknown Emotion

**An Unknown Emotion**

Snape sat fuming in his lab. The nerve of that woman!-girl! Intruding into _his_ space, the space that was supposed to be a retreat away from _that_ insufferable know-it-all. Why did he invite her down here anyway? He hadn't, not explicitly speaking. She had somehow weaseled her way into helping him make the potion.

What infuriated him the most was the affect she was having on him. He didn't mean to be such a 'prat' as she called him. He could actually be civil. He had proved that on countless occasions when Dumbledore would drag him into his office for some tea.

It was those damn eyes. Whenever she felt challenged or threatened, her eyes seemed to expand and he could see that glint of anger flash in them. He enjoyed seeing that fiery glow. Then there were the times that they would light up with curiosity when she would hurl a million questions a minute. Or when he would say something that made her sad.

Her eyes were very enthralling. When she was happy her eyes seemed to smile. He felt weird whenever that happened so he preferred them when they were angry the best. He surmised it was because he was a Death Eater and had been spending too much time with heartless sods. But honestly she was much more entertaining mad then when she was reading. Damn, why was he thinking about her eyes! He should be concentrating on how infuriating she was…is!

She was so annoying because she was always right. She knew too much and she was younger than him. She was his student for Merlin's sake, or former student. He shouldn't be enjoying her company or looking for ways to make her mad just because he preferred her to look at him then those books. She shouldn't be clever and as smart as him. There were so many sides to this puzzle he just couldn't concentrate on just one.

One thing was certain; he needed to finish the potion by the end of next week. Therefore, he desperately needed her help. That was why she was down here, damn. He needed a drink. More importantly, he needed to snap out of whatever his brain was telling him about Miss Granger at the moment. She was a child, a very independent and stunning and clever child, a child who looked like a woman. A somewhat attractive woman. Bloody hell, he was in trouble. Snape headed upstairs banishing all thoughts from his mind and just concentrated on staying mad.

He knocked quietly on her door and waited. She yanked it open her eyes cold and angry. Snape felt that familiar pang in his stomach but quickly brushed it aside. Just a child, just a child he kept saying in his head.

"Miss Granger," he greeted coolly.

"Snape," she bit back.

He cleared his throat unsure how to approach this situation. He couldn't just apologize but then she wouldn't agree to come back downstairs if he didn't.

"The daisy roots still need to be chopped."

She raised an eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest. That didn't work.

"When I add the peppermint," he tried again "I am going to need some to immediately put in the orange peel and monks food."

"If you don't have anything to say to me besides ingredients then I suggest you leave,"

Snape matched her icy glare. He needed her help there was no arguing that. "I apologize."

She raised her eyebrow expecting more but Snape would not bend. He had apologized and he had never done that. He wasn't going to grovel. He really needed that drink.

"Fine," she swept past him and down the stairs. Snape followed her back to his lab and they immediately started back on the potion. He tried not to glance at her too much or make any snide remarks.

"Do you have any Acromantula venom?" she asked after a while not looking up from her potion.

Snape went over to his cupboard and shuffled around a few of his ingredients until he ran into the vile of venom. He returned with the vial clutched in his hand and held it out for her. She looked up from her potion with a look of shock and surprise.

"You actually have Acromantula venom lying around?"

He rolled his eyes annoyed. "You asked Miss Granger and I provided. If you did not think that I had some why waste my time in asking."

She shrugged. "I don't know. This is a really rare ingredient, not one that many people have." Her eyes turned to that curious look, "Did you collect it yourself? How did you get it? Was it really dangerous?"

He placed the vial on the table since it was clear she wasn't going to take it from his hands and sneered, "I suggest you be extremely careful with this ingredient Miss Granger because as you said it is rare and therefore very precious."

He went back over to his desk and looked at his notes again trying to get her stupid eyes out of his head.

"Professor?"

"I thought I told you not to call me that," he said looking up from his potion. She stood there with a bewildered look on her face.

"I didn't think you were serious, sir."

Snape smirked and folded his arms. "I am always serious Miss Granger. I think I have already told you that."

She smiled faintly and shook her head. "Yes, you have told me that but I have found that it isn't true."

"No?" Snape said raising one of his eyebrows.

"You often make sarcastic comments. And I feel that you really don't hate the world as you often profess. And I think secretly you enjoy my company," she smiled triumphantly thinking that she had just discovered a truth that not even Dumbledore knew.

"I think you give yourself too much credit Miss Granger. And for once you are wrong."

"For once sir?" her smile grew a little bigger and Snape mentally kicked himself. He could not win today.

"Get back to work. Your potion is boiling," He snapped. She glanced down at her boiling potion and let out a little surprised yelp. Snape smirked and turned back to his station.

After a few minutes of silence in which Miss Granger wrestled with her potion to get it back under control, she spoke again.

"Um, sir?"

Snape looked up when she didn't continue.

"What should I call you?" she finally asked.

He stared at her for a moment, confused till he remembered to what she was referring to.

"You may call me Severus if you must," he said gruffly. "But this doesn't mean we are friends Miss Granger. So don't come crying to me—"

"About my personal problems," she said interrupting him. She smiled. He glared. "Of course I would never dream of thinking that we were anything but two unfortunate people who have to spend almost every waking moment together. So, never fear I shall not turn into some 'tempestuous teenager during my duration in your house."

"As it should be," he said turning back to his potion to hide his smirk.

After a few more hours Snape had managed to once again ruin his potion. He knew that he was closer to getting it right. Luckily, he had not botched it up as much as to cause an explosion. He looked over at Miss Granger's table to see how she was fairing. He was happy to note that her potion had turned a murky brown color and she was frowning.

Of course he reasoned, he shouldn't be feeling elated at that moment since he still didn't have a potion for the Dark Lord but he was glad that she hadn't been successful on her first try.

"It seems your potion is not the color that it is supposed to be Miss Granger." He said smugly.

She glared at him and then glanced at his potion. "And how would you know what color my potion is supposed to be?"

"A shade of orange I do believe. If you are using the Bulbadox Powder that is."

"Your potion seems to have turned a nasty yellow color, sir. Not orange."

They eyed each other for a moment before Snape cleared away both of their potions with a wave of his wand. Another failed day. "It seems that neither of our potions were very successful."

"Nope," she smiled. Snape felt that little flutter in his stomach and decided it was about time to call it a night. "Do you want some dinner?" she asked.

He nodded and they went upstairs to prepare dinner. They went over what they had used in their potions and what had worked and what hadn't worked. By the end of the meal they had decided what went wrong and what they needed to add and take away for the potion to work.

"I think I am going to go to bed now," Hermione said rising from the table. Snape cleared the table with another wave of his wand and followed her into the hall.

"Good-night Miss Granger," he called after her. She turned around on the stairs and smiled down at him.

"Good-night Pro—I mean Severus," she flashed him another big smile and headed the rest of the way to her room. Snape was left at the bottom of the steps feeling a little out of sorts. He was thinking that perhaps he should have let her keep calling him Professor. That would serve as a reminder to him and to whatever his deranged head was thinking was wrong.

**Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews. Glad that you guys liked the last chapter and that it did flow well. This chapter was closer to how I imagined things to go. I have a feeling that these two will continue to be a thorn in my side. At least Severus is cooperating…somewhat. He is at least developing some sort of feelings for Herimione. I will try to have the next chapter up by Thursday at the latest. **


	10. Unforgivables

**Unforgivables**

"Do you think it works?" Hermione asked wrinkling her nose as she looked down at the swirling completed potion. Snape stood on the other side of the table peering into the bright orange substance.

"There is only one way to find out," he smirked meeting her eyes. "Would you do the honors Miss Granger?"

She saw a spark of amusement shining in his eyes. She threw him a mocking smile and rolled her eyes. "I am sure Professor Dumbledore would not look too kindly at your not so valiant efforts at keeping me safe, especially after you have to tell him that I suddenly died due to a potion accident."

"There are about three wizards that die each year by potion complications," he said dryly. "It is all in the name of science."

"Right, science. I thought we were making this for the Dark Lord, not for scientific reasons?"

Snape folded his arms across his chest, his eyes still dancing with delight. "Are you extremely attached to your cat Miss Granger?"

"You are not going to use Crookshanks to test a highly dangerous potion," she said copying him by crossing her own arms.

"Very well," he said resigned with a touch of disappointment laced into his voice. Hermione just shook her head amused; only he would be disappointed that he couldn't use her cat.

She watched as he went to one of his many cupboards and pulled out a small rectangular box. He tucked the box under one arm and grabbed a dropper from the cupboard as well. He brought both back to the table and set them beside the cauldron. Hermione raised her eyebrows in question, wondering what he was going to do.

When he took off the lid Hermione understood. There in one corner slept a large fat rat. Her first thought was that he was going to harm the innocent rat and how she was not going to allow it. Then she wondered why he kept a rat in his cupboard and how he kept it alive.

"You can't test this potion on the rat," Hermione said her voice taking on the tone she often used when lecturing Ron and Harry about breaking rules.

"You did not permit me the use of your cat nor did you volunteer yourself so I see no other alternative. Unless you are willing to reconsider?"

"You were serious?" Hermione said disbelievingly. "Of course you were," she mumbled to herself. "I will not let you torture a helpless animal. It is wrong."

"It is a rat Miss Granger."

"And rats have feelings too!"

"I am counting on that it does. I need to make sure this potion is up to the Dark Lord's expectations."

"You are a sadist," Hermione said darkly.

"I am not a saint Miss Granger but a Death Eater."

Hermione sighed and looked at the sleeping rat again. She knew he was right. They were finally able to work through all the kinks and managed to make a successfully looking potion. Now they needed to make sure that it did actually work the way that it was supposed to.

They obviously couldn't test it on themselves because then they ran the risk of killing themselves if the potion was too strong. And she didn't think that either of them wanted to suffer the pain that the potion would surely cause.

The potion made the victims insides burn. Every bone, every organ and even every blood vessel would scream in agony to which there was no relief. It also constricted their airway making them think that they were choking as well as burning from the inside out. That was one thing that Hermione contributed, much to her chagrin.

The potion also caused temporary paralysis. The paralysis lasted days instead of the few minutes that the burning lasted. Of course, they also added Hermione's concoction of peppermint and orange peel with monks' food, which caused the brain to go slightly numb. So even though they would be in pain they would also feel a sense of peace. It wasn't much but it was better than nothing.

It was really a brilliant potion; unfortunately it was brilliant in a not so good way. Hermione bit her lip and realized that she had been silent for a long time. Snape was studying her carefully. Trying to guess her thoughts no doubt.

"If there is no other option," she said consenting to the torture of the poor rat.

"There is not. You do not have to stay." He said his voice taking on some qualities of kindness or pity Hermione didn't know which. Hermione shook her head and squared her shoulders.

"No, I want to be here," she said gathering her Gryffindor courage.

Sanpe raised his eyebrows, obviously amused at her show of bravery when she was lacking but said nothing. He took some potion from the cauldron using the dropper and then proceeded to poke the rat till it woke up. Once the rat began walking around the box Snape fed him the potion.

The reaction was instantaneous. Hermione watched in dismay as the small creature curled up in a ball and let out a high-pitched squeal. All it could do was squeak and rock its head back and forth since that was the only part of the body that had not been paralyzed.

Hermione felt her self go weak and thought that she might throw up. She looked up at Snape's face and was disturbed to see that he was unfazed by the shrieking animal. In fact his face betrayed no emotion whatsoever. He then began to mutter various incantations while running his wand over the rat. She guessed that he was diagnosing the rat to make sure that all the potions properties were working.

After a few minutes of pure agony Snape whispered a spell as a green light shot from his wand hitting the rat. The squealing stopped instantly. Hermione stood there with her mouth hanging open looking from her Professor to the now dead rat.

"You killed it!" she cried once she had found her voice.

"I ended the pain."

"You Avada Kedavraed it!" Hermione said angrily. She stared at the man standing in front of her in horror. After fourth year she never wanted to see any more Unforgivables. Unfortunately, since they were in a war that was near impossible. Every time she was witness to an Unforgivable she felt some part of her life being sucked from her. It wasn't a very comforting feeling.

"Yes, that is the quickest way to end a life," he said icily. Hermione was surprised at the sudden change in his demeanor. His entire body seemed to have gone tense. She didn't know how his eyes could be completely vacant of all emotion and yet swimming with feeling. They seemed to be spitting daggers in Hermione's direction among other things. There was also an unknown emotion in his eyes that Hermione was having a hard time placing.

"You used an unforgivable," she said softly unable to accept what just happened.

"You seem to have forgotten one important fact _Miss Granger_. I am a Death Eater," he snapped putting extra emphasis on the last part.

"I know!" she said her anger flaring again "But you didn't have to kill it."

"It would have been another twenty minutes before the pain had ceased. Even after that the rat still would have been in agony."

Hermione looked away from his penetrating gaze and down to the rat again. It is true that Snape did the rat a kindness but did he have to do it that way? She felt the anger slowly ebb away and was left with numb shock.

"To perform an unforgivable..that's…"

"Sadistic? Heartless?" he sneered. "Well, I am both of those. I _am_ a killer Miss Granger. And I am not referring to just rats. I may be working for Dumbledore but that does not change who I was, who I am. I am a callous man, void of all feelings. Don't try to understand me or put me in the light or on a pedestal. It is your own _damn_ fault for thinking that I have any compassion for the world!" he finished darkly his voice lined with malice and bitterness.

Hermione blinked in surprise at his sudden outburst. When she looked into his eyes again she visibly flinched. His countenance was fierce and his eyes seemed to be burning a hole in her head. She felt tears start to prickle in her eyes. She bit her lip in desperation. She would not cry. When he noticed her fighting the urge to cry his scowl deepened and he swept out of the room without another word.

Once he was gone Hermione sank to the floor to let out a sigh but it came out closer to a strangled sob then a sigh. She blinked back the tears trying to get her emotions under control. How did things turn so quickly? They had been teasing each other all morning. She had even managed to elicit a small smile from Snape earlier.

She was no fool. She knew that Snape was a killer and had used the Unforgivable Curses loads of times. She had even seen some of the Order use the Unforgivables just not the killing curse.

It is true that she had been unsettled by the ease at which Snape used the curse and the lack of emotion on his face. That was why he was such a good spy. She could never do what he does on a daily bases. Never. She just wasn't expecting the rat to act like that. She could only imagine who would be subject to the potion that she helped create. Then Snape had gone all-evil on her and she was a complete mess.

Hermione didn't understand why their conversation had bothered her. It must be close to that time of the month she thought bitterly. It was his eyes that really caused her to feel this way. His eyes burned with such hate but there was something else there. Something that she couldn't quite place.

All she knew was whatever that unknown feeling was it left her feeling sad and heartbroken. She wished that she hadn't been so shocked at his flagrant use of the killing curse and that she had more backbone. He just used it with such ease that Hermione felt slightly disturbed knowing that he had used it many times before that.

-o-

Snape didn't come down from his room all day. Hermione didn't blame him for that. He had been furious earlier, which Hermione partially blamed herself for. He said before that she was tempestuous but now she was beginning to think that resembled him more than it did her.

By the time Hermione was finished eating dinner she began wonder if Snape was going to stay locked up in his room forever or if she should bring him something to eat. If he was still in a fowl mood then she didn't really want to knock on his door.

Deciding not to risk her chances she headed to her room. She plopped down on the bed and stared up into the boring ceiling. Crookshanks suddenly appeared by her side and starting purring. "Hey Crooks," she said petting his head. She missed Ron and Harry and wished desperately that she could talk to them or even write to them.

Snape had refused to deliver any letters that she wrote and it seemed that he never got any mail so receiving letters was most likely out of the question. She wondered if Harry was having success at whatever he was doing with Dumbledore. She hoped that Ron was staying out of trouble and had at least a more suitable host than she had.

She closed her eyes trying to block out the image of the curled up rat from her mind. How did Snape do it? How did he stand by and watch innocent people get tortured? How did he even participate? Perhaps he really was evil. Hermione quickly brushed that thought aside admonishing herself for even thinking it.

He was Dumbledore's most trusted spy, his right hand man. And if he were evil and really working for the Dark Lord then he would have found some way to accidentally get Hermione caught by the Death Eaters. No, Snape was on their side. He was just…heartless as he said earlier.

But then again she really didn't believe that. He was not completely void of feelings. She had seen him show compassion on occasion and other emotions beside that of hate. He protects his students even though he calls them dunderheads. She had also seen him interact with Dumbledore and Minerva in a pleasant manner. Both of them have teased Snape and he back. So obviously he wasn't heartless, a sadist but not heartless.

"This is too confusing Crooks. Professor Snape is a puzzle that I can't solve. I mean Severus…" she screwed up her face as she said his name. He had asked her to call him by his given name. Something that had really surprised her. She hadn't really used it yet. She couldn't bring herself to be that familiar with him. So instead of using it she just didn't use any name. It was working so far.

Crookshanks meowed and rubbed his head against Hermione's hand. She had been deep in thought and had stopped petting him. "Sorry Crookshanks, just thinking." She resumed petting her cat and her thoughts on the puzzle that was her former Professor. She had been enjoying his company she admitted to herself and found that she greatly admired him for all did for the Order. She had always respected him as her teacher and knew that he was a brilliant wizard.

Working with him in the order had only increased her respect and admiration for him. Of course that respect was coupled with hate as well. Not as intense as Harry's hate for the greasy git but close enough.

Her first weeks at his house had been torture and she had thought that she would kill herself. But then things took and unexpected turn and she found that she liked it here. She liked talking to the greasy git.

"What would Ron and Harry say of me now," she mumbled. All this thinking was getting nowhere. "Should I go and see if our dear potions professor is willing to forgive me?" she asked Crookshanks. He just meowed and Hermione sighed. It wasn't as if she did anything wrong he just over reacted to her over reaction and got all defensive and offended and started spouting how he was the evil spy and such.

Getting up from the bed she decided to go and talk to Snape. She knocked on his door but received no answer. She knocked harder but still it was silent. Curious, she headed downstairs to look for him.

She hadn't heard him leave his room but she had been so engrossed in her thoughts that he could have slipped by. When she didn't find him in the library or the kitchen she grew a little worried. It wasn't till she went down to his lab that she really started to fret.

The rat was gone as well as the cauldron which held the potion. It looked liked Snape had snuck downstairs and cleaned up their mess. He had even bottled the potion and lined them up on one of the tables.

She went over and picked up one of the potions and looked at the label. _Exulcero Poison. _Hermione frowned. She wasn't sure what that meant. Glancing around the room again she headed back upstairs to look for Snape. She checked the bathroom and then his room again. When he didn't answer to her knocking she opened the door. She expected to find him sitting on his bed reading but the room was empty.

Where the bloody hell are you! She screamed in her head. She tried calling his name a few times but no one answered. She really didn't expect an answer because he was nowhere in the somewhat small house.

She went to close the door when something caught her eye. His wardrobe stood slightly ajar. She went over and opened it. She noticed two things. That the robes that he had been wearing earlier where hanging up and second that his Death Eater robes were gone.

**Sorry to leave you on a little cliff hanger. And that this chapter might have been a little boring. I like action personally or interaction. But I just had to put Hermione's thoughts down of everything. I am not too good on the thoughts and stuff some of it sounds like rambling but I guess that is Hermione. **

**Things are about to look up for our two characters, romantically speaking that is. **

**Also Exulcero is latin for irritation, of course I know no latin so I just looked it up online. But I will explain later why I picked the label for the potion. **

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. If you want please leave me another one because reviews really do help me. I will try to have the next update by Monday but it might be Tuesday depending on how busy I am this weekend. Thanks for reading and can't wait to hear from you. **


	11. Draco Malfoy

_**Draco Malfoy**_

Hermione paced the library back and forth. Her emotions kept varying from degrees of anger to extreme worry. How dare he just leave without tell her! And to a Death Eater meeting no less! She couldn't believe that he just up and left without even a note saying where he had gone. Of course it should not be too surprising, he was himself after all.

And it was true that he didn't need someone fretting over him as he would say but that wasn't the point. She was staying in his house for God's sake! That at least deserved some consideration. Hermione looked at the clock again and cursed. Only ten minutes had gone by from the last time she looked.

She knew that she should sit down and stop worrying. She calculated that he had been gone for at least an hour and so would most likely be back in about three hours or less. Last time he was out around that amount of time. She sat back down on the couch and picked up the book she had chosen to distract herself.

She stared at the same page for over ten minutes before she realized that it was fruitless. Tossing the book aside she resumed her pacing across the floor. She wondered if Snape had brought a sample of the potion they had worked on. And if so were they using it now? Was the Dark Lord pleased? Perhaps he was unhappy and chose to take is anger out on Snape? What if Snape died? Panicked seized Hermione again and she had to calm herself and chide herself as well.

"Lets not let our imaginations run away with us," she said to herself. She really needed something to distract herself. Then she had an idea.

She rushed down to the lab and begun looking through the cupboards making a mental note of everything Snape was short of. Once she was satisfied with her mental list she begun brewing. She started with some strengthening draughts before moving on to a blood replenishing potion. She knew that Snape used a lot of those.

Soon Hermione lost herself in the work. After what seemed like hours she bottled up the potions and headed back upstairs. There still was no sign of Snape and this time she had reason to worry. It was almost two and he was still not back. She reminded herself to ask Snape, if he returned how long Death Eater meetings usually lasted.

Soon she was back to pacing across the floor. She still couldn't believe the nerve of him just walking out like that, making her worry. As if on cue she heard the door open and close. Squaring her shoulders and putting her best angery face on she headed out to meet Snape.

She opened the door to the library and was about to step out and give Snape a piece of her mind when she heard a voice other than Snape's. She froze, the library door still open.

"Could we go to the library to discuss this?" the voice that asked the question was very familiar to Hermione but she was in too much shock to even think about who it belonged to.

"Yes, certainly." Hermione paled when she heard Snape's response. Didn't he think before he brought Death Eater friends home?

She quickly retreated back into the room uncertain what to do. She drew her wand and waited for the confrontation. Maybe this was the moment that she got caught by the Death Eaters. Perhaps her thoughts earlier had been true and Snape really was evil.

"Why don't we go to the kitchen first," Snape suggested. He was next to the partially open library door. Hermione didn't hear a response from his companion but figured he agreed to Snape's suggestion because the next thing she heard was the kitchen door closing.

She hoped that was Snape giving her an opportunity to retreat upstairs. Very cautiously she crept towards the door and swung it open. No one was in the hallway much to her relief. She quickly ran upstairs, careful not to make a sound. She waited in her room, listening intensely to any sound that would alert her to the happenings of Snape and his unexpected guest.

She didn't hear them leave the kitchen and figured that they opted to stay there. She could not make out any sound of their voice but she was some distance away from them.

In what seemed like an eternity Hermione finally heard them leave the kitchen. She cautiously opened her door a crack to hear their conversation but was disappointed to note that they were speaking in whispers making it impossible for her to hear.

A few minutes later the front door shut. Hermione shut her door again and sat fuming on her bed. She waited for Snape to come upstairs to explain himself. A few minutes past until Hermione realized that he was not going to come up at all. Feeling even more furious she stormed downstairs and back to the library.

There sat Snape reading calmly on the couch. He looked up briefly when she entered but then returned to his book.

Hermione glared at him. "Explain yourself!"

He looked up from his book, giving her his best-baffled face. "What are you talking about Miss Granger?"

"This evening, explain yourself."

"What is there to explain that you haven't already figured out yourself."

Hermione made a small growling noise and folded her arms in frustration. "Do you think that you can just leave to go to a Death Eater meeting without telling me and I would be fine with that? I have been pacing this room for Merlin knows how long wondering where you were,"

Hermione shrieked, her voice getting louder and angrier with every word. "Of course, I figured you had gone to one of those bloody meetings but I didn't know for certain. I didn't know if you were in trouble or if you would come back at all. Or even when you would come back for that matter.

"And then, _and then_ you come back with some bloody Death Eater! Did you think that I wouldn't be here! I live here you bastard! I could have been in the hallway when you entered your bloody house and yet you didn't even think of that did you. So we had a small misunderstanding earlier but that does not excuse you for your blatant disregard for my life! "

By time Hermione was done with her tirade, her face was flushed and she was breathing heavily. Snape continued to sit on the couch looking contemplative.

"You're right Miss Granger, I apologize."

Hermione stared at him blankly for a moment, "What!"

"Do I have to spell it out for you Miss Granger?" Snape said getting annoyed. "I just apologized which is not something I do very often so close your mouth and sit down or go to bed, you're giving me a headache."

"That is it! That is all you have to say for yourself?" Hermione was surprised that he had admitted he was wrong and that he apologized, sincerely too, but she was too angry to let him slide that easily.

"What else is there to say Miss Granger? I left the house earlier because I was called to a meeting unexpectedly. I am not used to having to report to someone to tell them my whereabouts so I didn't think to inform you till I had already left. When Draco wished to speak to me there was nothing I could do to stop him. He was very instant that he speak with me in my house and no amount of persuading from me could change his mind."

Hermione sighed letting her anger go. She was a little sad to let it go but decided that she had won that battle and took a seat next to Snape.

"Very well, give a girl time before you bring the likes of Malfoy in the house," she said offhandedly trying to release some of the tension in the room.

"I happen to like Draco, Miss Granger. He is one of the few Death Eaters that still has a brain."

"Of course you have to like him, are you not his godfather?"

"Yes but that is irrelevant."

"How so?"

Snape scowled at her, "I do not wish to talk about this subject at the present time Miss Granger so drop it."

"Fine, how was the meeting?"

Snape shot her another annoyed look and closed his book. "Brilliant, so bloody brilliant in fact that I have decided to give up this life of spying and give my whole allegiance to the Dark Lord."

"That good huh?" Hermione smirked. Snape shook his head a small smile tugging at his lips. The anger and tension in the room leaving. Hermione finally felt that things were getting back to normal, well as normal as they would ever be since she was living in her former professor's house and that was really not normal. "What about the potion?"

"The Dark Lord wasn't there. Some of the Death Eaters are planning a raid and Lucius is running it. He thought he would take pity on me and invite me along since I have fallen so far in the Master's eyes." Snape said resentfully.

"We need to tell the Order,"

"Already done. I flooed Minerva just after Draco left, we will be meeting tomorrow night to discuss the details."

Hermione repressed the urge to clap her hands together; she was finally going to leave the house. "Excellent."

"You will not be attending."

"What! You can't stop me from going," she said indignantly. "I have attended every other meeting."

"Yes, but now you are under _my_ protective care and I refuse to bring you along."

"You can't do that. Besides you haven't been so good at keeping me protected so far."

"You are alive are you not Miss Granger."

"I will not stay in the house while you go to a meeting that I should be at." Hermione said firmly. They stared each other down for a minute before Snape sighed.

"Very well but we will have to think of something that will make sure no one knows you are leaving this house."

"Fine," Hermione turned to the fire and watched the dancing flames. Another victory won she thought smiling. "Have you really fallen in favor of the Dark Lord?" Hermione asked softly. She hoped that she wasn't over stepping her bounds.

Snape grunted. "It fluctuates. Currently I am, only because he was counting on me to deliver the 'Golden Trio' to him. And because I was the one to bring him the news that Dumbledore took Harry with him when he left."

"I see," Hermione pursed her lips thinking. "The potion will help right?"

Snape shot her a sideways glance and shrugged. "Perhaps but only temporarily. The Dark Lord is very temperamental."

"Tell me about it. From what I have heard he reminds me of a what was that you used? Tempestuous girl." She smiled at her little reference and tried to picture Voldemort in a dress. Just then Snape laughed. She turned to look at him surprised. It wasn't an outright laugh more like a quiet chuckle. She didn't think she had ever heard him laugh in amusement before. It was surprisingly pleasant.

"I don't think the Dark Lord would appreciate that comparison."

Hermione smiled, "No but I am beginning to think it is true."

**A/N: Sooo very extremely deeply sorry that I took longer than I told you guys to update this chapter. Finals are coming up and I have been so busy with projects and tests that I only got half the chapter written over the weekend and then during the week I had no time.**

**Anyway hope you all enjoyed the chapter, they are not mad at each other anymore so that is at least good. I will hopefully have the next chapter up by Thursday of next week. I would make it sooner but I have some major projects due at the beginning of the week and will be unable to make an update them.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews you guys are great!**


	12. The Meeting

_**The Meeting**_

Hermione glanced at Snape and then at the clock. It was an hour till the Order meeting and he still had not mentioned how they were going to get there. She wondered what his elaborate plan would be. She sighed and resumed reading.

After a few minutes Snape cleared his throat to get Hermione's attention. He had closed his book and was staring at her waiting for her to do the same. Once he was satisfied that he had her full attention he stood up taking on one of his more intimidating stances.

"Since you have demanded that I take you to the Order meeting there are a few guidelines that you must adhere to. Are we clear?"

"Explicitly," she said sweetly causing Snape to scowl annoyingly at her.

"I will connect my fireplace with the Grimmauld place and you will floo there precisely at 8, not a minute less. McGonagall should already be there. I will come twenty minutes later but not by floo. After the meeting you will wait fifteen minutes before apparating a block from my house. But first you will drink this potion," he dug in his pocket and retrieved a potion and handed it to her. She was surprised to see that it was a Polyjuice potion. "I will be waiting for you and we will walk back to my house. You will not look at me or talk to me. You will walk five paces behind me. Is this understood?"

"It is a bit elaborate, isn't it?" Snape grunted and folded his arms waiting for her to agree to the plan. "You are too paranoid for your own good," she mumbled, "Alright I will do whatever you ask but is the Polyjuice potion really necessary?" Hermione had visions of the last time she used that potion and had no desire to repeat that little incident.

"Yes, what if someone is watching the house and sees me going in with you. We are in a war Miss Granger or had you forgotten?"

She rolled her eyes, "Of course not, sir, but I have not been killed yet or kidnapped. I had managed fine on my own before."

"You also had others to protect you or had you forgotten Miss Granger? It does not matter if you have somehow managed to keep yourself alive for so long, since then the Dark Lord has changed his priorities. Killing you is on the top of his list."

"Whatever, let's just get this over with," she mumbled. Going to the Order meeting seemed too complicated and really hit home the danger she was in. She had never really worried before about being taken by Death Eaters, even when they told her that Voldemort now wanted her dead. It suddenly just sunk in that this was war. It just seemed they had been fighting it for so long that she hadn't really thought about it before and she was right in the middle of it being best friends with Harry. Of course, Snape had mentioned that it was her being meddlesome and too good at catching other Death Eaters that attracted Voldemort's attention.

"Do you think Ron will be there?"

Snape grunted, "I am not in charge of his safety Miss Granger."

"I know, but I just haven't seen any of my friends in such a long time. I miss them."

"I am sure there will be loads of annoying Weasley's there that you can speak too. If not then there are other Order members you can be sentimental with. "

"Would it kill you to at least try to be kind and make some friends?"

He smirked slightly as if to say yes, "Get ready Miss Granger."

Hermione went upstairs and gathered her collection of letters and put them in a bag. She was anxious and nervous. She hoped that some of her friends would be there. She began to worry about the trip from Grimmauld house and about the Muggle attack. She was certain that Snape would let her have no part in the plan and she was determined to be.

At precisely at eight Hermione stepped into the fire and said "Grimmauld house" and was gone in a flash of green and yellow light. She stepped out of the fire and was no sooner out of the fire when she was accosted by someone with red hair.

"Hermione!" she shouted, it was Ginny and she was holding on so tight to Hermione that she felt that she lost the ability to breathe momentarily.

"Ginny!" Hermione returned the hug once Ginny had loosened hers, "I am so pleased to see you."

The vigorous red head finally released Hermione from the death grip and laughed. "Me too! When mother told me that you and Ron had to go into protective custody I have been worried sick. No one has heard from you or Ron but of course we weren't supposed to but still!"

"How is Ron? Is he here?"

"I don't know. I think he should be, later," Ginny smiled and grabbed Hermione's hand to give it a squeeze. "I have been desperate without you. With Harry gone it has been…unbearable. Come sit." She dragged Hermione over to the table and sat her next to Tonks and herself.

Tonks gave Hermione a brief smile and said, "Wotcher Hermione!" before turning back to Lupin. Hermione smiled and looked around the room. McGonagall was in the corner talking to Bill and Mr. Weasley. Molly was frantically hurrying around the kitchen serving everyone like always. Fleur was watching her and trying to help but she was being a burden more than helpful. Fred and George were there as well and were talking to Kingsley and Hestia Jones.

"Oh Hermione, so good to see you," Molly Weasley said once she saw her. She gave Hermione a crushing hug just like the one she had just escaped. "How are you deary?"

"Well, and you Molly?"

"Oh good," she thrust some food in front of Hermione. "I don't like this, you and Ron being kept from us all. I tried to convince Minerva to let you stay with us but she refused saying it was for the best. But no one asked me." She mumbled some more and continued to fill up people's glass up.

Hermione laughed, she had missed all the commotion that happened in the Grimmauld house or anything to do with the Weasley family. The kitchen door soon opened and in walked Ron with Moody right behind him. Hermione smiled widely and jumped up from her seat as did Ginny. Hermione got to him first and did a Ginny impression by crushing Ron into her own hug. She was soon followed up by Ginny and then the entire Weasley family came over to hug Ron or mess up his hair. Molly was crying and everyone was speaking at once. Ron couldn't concentrate or answer anyone.

"I'm fine, really I'm great," he kept saying over and over. After the initial excitement wore down everyone went back to their seats still talking excitedly.

"Eat up Ron, it looks like you haven't been eating in ages. Have you been taking care of yourself?" Molly fussed.

"Yes Mom I am still eating," Ron rolled his eyes and gave Hermione another crooked smile. "I've missed you Hermione."

"Me too Ron, look I wrote you some letters to keep myself busy," she pulled out a stack of letters for Ron. She even had a few for Ginny. It was unfortunate that Harry was not back yet. She wanted things to go back to the way they were. With them three together. She imagined Ginny missed Harry something terrible as well.

"Of course you did. You probably read Hogwarts, A History a million times too," he winked and Hermione just laughed rolling her eyes.

"No, actually I have been occupying my time with more books than just that one."

Neville came next with Luna. Hermione noticed happily that they were holding hands. She had watched their romance grow over the last year of school. As soon as school had ended they joined the Order. And of course exactly twenty minutes later Snape walked in.

Almost the minute he walked in the door everyone got a little quieter since it was he who they all had been waiting for. McGonagall immediately went over to him and they talked quietly for a second.

"If everyone can quiet down then we can get this meeting started. Everyone that should be here is here, Severus?" she turned to Snape and let him take over.

His scowled deepened as he looked around the expectant room. "Very well, a few days ago Lucius Malfoy approached me to inform me about a raid that will be occurring in three days hence. It is in the town of Hunstanton. There is a Muggle family there that Lucius specifically wants to target. Unfortunately, I do not know what family it is. He mentioned to me that while we are there we could find more Muggles as well. There should be about six Death Eaters, myself included."

"Thank you, Severus," said McGonagall, "Now we need to decide who will go and how we will handle this. We obviously can't make it seem that we knew about it since that would give Severus away."

"We can pretend we are visiting some Muggles." Ron suggested.

"Because the Order of the Phoenix does that all the time," Snape said sarcastically, "Think about it, Weasley."

"Do you have a better plan?" Ron said his face going red. Hermione shot Snape a glare and kicked Ron under the table before he said something else.

Everyone began shouting out ideas; some were completely batty, others had some potential. It was hard to think of an excuse to actually be in that neighborhood without giving away Snape's cover. He was already under suspicion. Hermione could feel a headache coming on and wished she stayed home, but not really.

"We cannot let the Death Eaters get to those poor people," Molly said once everyone had stopped either arguing with each other or throwing out ideas.

"I wish Dumbledore was here," Neville mumbled. There were a few murmurs of agreement.

"We could always do it the Muggle way," Luna cut in, in her dazed voice. Everyone stared at her, confused.

"The Muggle way? What is that?" Tonks said, asking the question that was on everyone's minds.

"A fire or something. Force the Muggles out of their homes before. Then we could have guards posted around there, having been attracted by the fire."

Hermione thought it was a good idea, one of the best they had so far. Looking around the room she noticed that a majority of the people also thought so as well.

"Very well, it will nevertheless cause lots of damage but at least there will be no deaths," McGonagall said. "Severus when will you be there?"

He shrugged, "Sometime after 11."

"Alright, Alastor, you and Bill are in charge of the fire. Fred and George I am sure will assist you," the twins smirked at each other and gave one another a high five. Hermione smiled, boys. "Tonks, Neville, I am sure that the Ministry will be alerted to this fire. Get as many Aurors to come as possible."

"Right,"

"Hestia, you and Lupin will be there right after the fire so will I, if something happens. Luna since this was your idea I want you there as well but try to be inconspicuous. If the Death Eaters are still planning on attacking the Muggles then we will be there prepared. Hopefully this will deter them. You know the drill."

Once she was done speaking everyone began talking at once. The fire starters all started talking amongst themselves. Fred and George were grinning widely. The only one who did not seem happy was Ron. Hermione had noticed that McGonagall had left both of them out of the plan.

They had to face so many attacks that it was ridiculous that there were so many things that were unspoken. Like how when you arrived you didn't go altogether or that you tried to blend into the Muggles. And that if they needed to retreat everyone knew what to do. It was sad to think that they didn't have to talk about the small details any more.

"What about me and Hermione?" Ron asked finally. McGonagall gave him a sharp look but it was Snape who spoke.

"Don't be foolish boy. You are under protective custody and are to remain so. Foolish heroics will only get you caught."

"I wasn't addressing you," Ron spat.

"I didn't assume that you were Weasley and I suggest that—"

"Severus!" McGonagall interrupted, sensing a fight and Snape would win like always, "I agree with Severus, Ronald. You will stay where you are as will Hermione. It is for the best and what Albus would have wished."

Hermione groaned, now that McGonagall said no she would have no legitimate argument for going. Ron opened his mouth to say more but Hermione gave him another swift kick under the table.

"Ow," he shot her a look and then glared at Ginny. Apparently she had the same idea. Hermione smiled and caught Snape's eye. He motioned for the door and left. She felt immediate disappointment. He wasn't even going to let her stay to talk. No fair!

"I have to go guys,"

"What!" Ron said surprised, his voice squeaking slightly, obviously he was still struggling with that. "Why? We haven't seen each other in ages."

"I know Ron but my protector is leaving and wishing for me to do the same," Hermione frowned, it sounded weird calling Snape her protector.

"But I finally got Moody to agree to stay longer,"

"Ron! I am not supposed to know who you are staying with," Hermione chastised.

"Well, it is not like you are going to tell some Death Eater,"

"That is not the point Ron," she lectured. "The point was to keep it a secret so just in case one of use got caught or something they couldn't figure out where the other person was."

"Duh, Ron," Ginny said sniggering. She gave Ron a smack on the side of the head. He rubbed the spot shooting his sister a glare.

"Well, bloody hell I didn't think of that."

"Obviously,"

Hermione rolled her eyes, she missed her friends. "I have to go." She stood up to leave but was stopped by Ron grabbing her hand.

"Hermione," Ron looked at the ground nervous, his face went red. Hermione waited expectantly, eyebrows raised. "I, uh, be safe." He finished lamely.

Hermione sighed and nodded. She said good bye to everyone. She had to give Molly Weasley two hugs before she could be let go. Once she was out of the kitchen she downed the potion and waited a few minutes for the effects to take hold. Once she was certain she looked like someone else she left the house. She quickly Apparated a block from Snape's house.

He was waiting in the shadows and emerged when he heard her pop. Just like they planned she followed him to his house without a word. He stopped briefly at his door and whispered a few spells and ushered her quickly inside. He looked around the street quickly before shutting the door and warding it again.

"Well that didn't go so badly," Hermione said smiling.

Snape grunted, "It was hell. Now go upstairs I cannot stand the sight of you."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You picked the Muggle so it is not my fault if you picked an ugly Muggle."

The edges of Snape's mouth tugged with amusement. "She was not ugly I just prefer looking at your annoying face than her own," Hermione found herself blushing slightly although she wasn't sure why. "Good-night Miss Granger."

Hermione smiled and whispered a goodnight as she watched him head upstairs. He likes my face is the only thing she could think of. Even though she didn't get to talk to her friends it still was a good night she concluded.

**Ok finals are over, yay! Sorry it took longer than necessary to get this chapter up but finals were very distracting. I am going to be gone for about a week. I am going on a road trip, Disney Land! YAY, so I won't be by a computer for a week and a half. We are leaving today so I was hurrying to get this chapter out so sorry if it seems rushed or if there are lots of errors.**

**Please give me a review! And thanks for all the wonderful reviews last time! I am soo happy you all like this story!**


	13. Plan in Action

_**Plan in Action**_

Snape stood by Lucius, dressed in his Death Eater robes. They were waiting for something but Snape didn't know what. He was bored and wanted to go back home.

Much to Snape's surprise when he went to the Manor there were more than six Death Eaters there. Lucius had smirked and said that they couldn't steal all the fun and should share with their brothers.

Snape hoped that the Order's plan was already in motion so by the time they got to the town it would already be ablaze. He was hoping for an early night. Soon another Death Eater entered the room and nodded to Lucius. That seemed like the sign that he had been waiting for because he grinned wickedly and turned towards the anxious Death Eaters.

"We are ready now. Remember to keep the fun to a minimum. We wouldn't want to alert the Aurors to our fun too soon now would we." Lucius then turned to Snape and placed a friendly hand on his shoulder. "Severus you will stay by my side. I want to give you the honor of disposing of the family that our Lord has requested."

Snape wanted to gag or punch Lucius Malfoy in the face. Neither would go over very well but help from Lucius was the last thing he needed or wanted. "You are too good a friend," Snape said instead.

Lucius lowered the anti-apparation wards and almost in unison they all disapparated to the Muggle town. Bright lights danced off the houses and streets when they arrived. Snape kept his face blank as he was pleased to find the fire had started, although it didn't matter. Some houses were ablaze and almost every Muggle was gathered outside watching the firemen try to put it out.

Snape could point out a few Aurors and some members of the Order. Beside him Lucius cursed.

"Keep to the shadows. Make sure no one sees you. This is an added benefit. Perhaps we can catch some Aurors as well as Muggles."

Some of the Death Eaters gave a half hearted cheer but the rest remained silent. They were promised fun and it was no fun trying to terrorize Muggles with Aurors around. It was near impossible.

"I think we should look elsewhere Lucius," Snape said calmly watching the blaze burn higher into the air. "There are too many Aurors around to do anything. One can only imagine why they are here; they might suspect foul play so it would be best if we left."

Lucius' eyes narrowed, "No, I am doing a favor to you Severus so I would suggest you keep your mouth shut. We are following through with the plan. I will not fail."

Snape smirked and nodded his head. He was hoping that he would say that. Most likely some Death Eaters would be killed and he would fail anyways which would displease the Dark Lord. But if Lucius backed out now then the Dark Lord still would be unhappy. Either way Snape would be able to come out on top since he was here and suggested that they leave.

"Are you scared of a little fighting Severus? Or is there something more behind your hesitation?" Bellatrix asked laughing.

"That is what you would like to think. I am just thinking things through."

"And that was always your problem. You should never think but just act. Go with your passion, your lust for blood,"

She spoke with such vigor that Snape cringed inwardly. He used to be like that. Lucius divided them up into two groups. They would stay away from the fire and the commotion. Snape hoped that they would be spotted before any real damage could be done, if not he would have to draw some attention to their little party.

Much to Snape's displeasure Bellatrix followed Lucius' party. Lucius led them down alleyways till they were some distance from the main fire. Snape was just about to do something rash he heard a cry.

"Death Eaters! There are Death Eaters here."

Snape whirled around to see the figure of one Auror at the end of the alley. He was soon joined by others. Snape turned to flee the other way but came face to face with more. He did not expect this many Aurors to be here. Tonks and Longbottom did well.

Bellatrix was the first to fire a hex and let out a howling laugh when she hit one wizard square in the chest. Snape joined in the battle but always timed his shots so they never hit or did damage.

Snape let out a cry as he felt a hex hit him in the back. He could feel the welts start to form. He turned around and saw Bellatrix giving him a grin.

"What in the bloody hell was that for?" he shouted at her.

She shrugged and laughed, "Just a token of love."

Snape growled. He hated mad women. They were outnumbered and surrounded. Lucius soon realized their disadvantage and ordered them to apparate back to the streets. Snape noticed at least two Death Eaters had fallen before he disappeared and reappeared out on the streets. It was in chaos.

Muggles were running around screaming and more than three houses were on fire now. The other group of Death Eaters it seemed had not followed Lucius command to stick to the shadows. It was almost like an all out war but the Death Eaters were largely out numbered.

Before Snape could react he felt a disarming curse hit him from the side and he went flying, his wand going in the opposite direction. He cursed and ducked behind some hedges. So much for a quick and painless evening.

He couldn't stay hidden forever. Someone was bound to spot him and without his wand he would be helpless. He looked around and saw the Muggles running around screaming thinking it was the apocalypse, no doubt. The Death Eaters seemed to be enjoying themselves.

There were a few scattered around throwing hexes and curses at the running Muggles. Unfortunately, or perhaps it was fortunately the Aurors were also dueling the Death Eaters. Since there were more Aurors than Death Eaters their numbers were fading fast. Snape glanced around for Lucius trying to spot him among the cloaks.

He soon spotted him struggling with one of the Muggles. Snape was fairly certain that this was one of the Muggles that they had come for. Snape had to think fast and without a wand this would be difficult. He crept along the hedge and tried to find a member of the Order.

Tonks was the closest to him. She was trying to shelter a Muggle family from the curses. Snape found a fairly large sized rock and took his best aim and threw it at Tonks. She yelped when it hit her square on the back. Her reaction time was a little slow and enabled Snape to dodge the hex that she threw his way.

Snape's mask fell off his face when he hit the ground. Tonks gasped when she saw who it was and hurried over to him. Snape remained on the ground pretending to be frozen in case anyone was watching.

"Are you alright? Why did you throw a rock at me?"

"I had no other weapon. Lucius has got a Muggle and I think he is trying to find the rest of the family. You need to stop him before he gets away."

"Right, good eye Snape," she saluted him and turned to walk away.

"Hex me."

"What?" She spun back around and looked at him with her mouth open.

"Going soft on Death Eaters now Nymphadora?"

Her eyes widened in comprehension. "Ohh, gotcha. Of course not. _Rictusempra!"_

A jet of red light came out of her wand and hit Snape in the chest. Snape clutched his chest immediately and started laughing uncontrollably.

"I meant Furunculus or something similar," he said between laughs.

Tonks just smiled, "What is more painful for you is laughing I think." She winked at him and then left him on the ground.

Snape gritted his teeth. He would get back at her later. Right now he had to find his wand and get out of her before he was caught. He crawled back towards his first hiding spot still laughing, searching for his wand.

"_Accio wand_," he waited hoping it wasn't too far. He didn't have to wait long before he saw his wand stuck on the other side of the hedge. He stood up and bent over to pick it up when he felt a curse strike him right in the face.

He fell backwards and clutched his face, feeling the boils start to form. At least he had his wand. He quickly cast an anti-laughing charm glad to be ride of it. The Auror who had hit him came to stand by the hedge and to finish the job.

Snape rolled out of the way and shouted "_Incarcerous!" _and watched in satisfaction as ropes wrapped around the man's torso rendering him helpless. Snape stood up to his full height and gave the man a small smirk. It wouldn't hurt to cause a little damage. "_Diffractum!"_

The Auror let out a scream as his leg bones broke. "Your lucky I am in a such a good mood or it would have been both legs." Snape looked around the Muggle town once more. Most of the Death Eaters had either disapparated or were unconscious. Lucius was no where to be seen and Snape hoped that Tonks was able to get to him before that.

Without another glance Snape apparated to his house and walked in the door.

He was immediately accosted by Ms Annoying Granger!

"What happened to your face! Come sit down and I will go and get some ointment for you." Snape didn't even get to open his mouth to argue before he was shoved to the couch and she flew from the room. She returned shortly with several bottles under her arm.

"Really Ms Granger this is unnecessary. I can do this myself."

"Nonsense, everyone needs to be nursed every now and again."

"I assure you that I am not one of those people. Now stop trying to meddle."

She laughed and dipped her fingers in the ointment. Snape grabbed her wrist, preventing her from applying it to his face. "Are you going to keep being stubborn or are you going to allow me to relieve your pain."

"The only pain that I am in now is having you here," Snape said.

One of her eyebrows rose as she struggled to free her arm. "Really now? Well, I can solve that problem for you if you would release my arm and allow me to help you."

Snape stared at her darkly for a few seconds before releasing her arm begrudgingly. Hermione smiled in satisfaction for winning and tucked her knees beneath her settling on the couch and began applying the paste to his face. Once she was finished she leaned back on her heels smiling.

"There all done. That wasn't so bad now was it?"

Snape rolled his eyes, "That is all on a matter of opinion. Now would you mind moving."

Hermione gave him a mischievous look, "Am I making you feel uncomfortable?" she teased leaning closer.

"Of course not but you are annoying the hell out of me." She laughed but could tell that she was indeed making him feel uncomfortable. She was actually feeling very nervous too at their close proximity but her Gryffindor courage was helping her be bold.

Hermione laughed again and sat further from him but not on a different couch much to Snape's annoyance. "So tell me what happened? Did everything go alright?"

"I am not sure. When we arrived the fire had already begun and Aurors were everywhere. Lucius refused to leave like I presumed he would. When we were discovered that is where I lost track of him. I should have been keeping a closer eye on him," he sighed, "Bellatrix was there and distracting me. Lucius had a Muggle with him but I am not sure if he got away with him or not."

"Well we can floo Minerva tomorrow."

Snape nodded still thinking about how he should have done something different. He leaned back on the couch and let out a surprised hiss. He forgot that Bellatrix had hexed him from behind.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing. I am going to bed." Snape stood up to leave but was stopped by Hermione who had grabbed his arm.

"You are still hurt aren't you? Tell me where you are hurt." The tone in her voice left no room for argument but Snape would be damned if he was going to listen to her.

"You are not my bloodly healer Granger! Now stay out of it."

She sighed and rolled her eyes again. "Stop being a baby and tell me so we can move on with this silly charade."

"It is nothing but I fear the headache I am getting from you is incurable."

"Take off your shirt."

Snape's eyes opened wide as he jerked his arm from her grip, "What!"

"Take it off. I know you are hurt back there."

Some of his earlier shock disappeared leaving Hermione to wonder what he thought she had meant. "Come on if you want to retire lets get this over with."

"I do not need any more of your bloody help woman!" Snape headed for the door mumbling to himself. She was the most irritating woman he had ever met.

"Severus Tobias Snape stop right there and come back here this instant. You will take off that shirt or I will rip it off you myself." Hermione stood up from the couch and placed her hands on her hip. Snape turned around, a dark expression on his face.

"How on earth did you know my middle name?"

"Really Severus, you are asking me that? It wasn't that hard to figure out. You have your name on almost every bloody book in the house." She gave him a triumphant smile and started advancing on him. Snape took a step back before realizing what he was doing; he would not back down from her. He was a Death Eater for Merlin's sake.

"Fine," he snapped removing his cloak and started unbuttoning his shirt. He felt himself flush and glanced at Hermione to see if she noticed. She suddenly found the ground very interesting. She couldn't believe her boldness, she just asked Snape to take off his shirt.

Of course it was only for medical reason she told herself. Nothing sexual at all. Except she couldn't help but feel a little flutter in her stomach. Gathering her courage once more she looked up into his face. He was still glaring at her so she glared back.

Once he had removed his shirt he turned his back towards her waiting. She gasped softly. "You've got some gashes here. Let me just…" Snape froze as he felt her hands on his back. She muttered some spells and rubbed some more of the paste on his back. He felt a chill run down his spine and chastised himself for lack of control. Just a child, just a child he kept chanting to himself.

"There I am finished. Wasn't too bad now was it?"

Snape turned around and slowly leaned closer to her face. Hermione's breath caught in her throat as they were mere inches apart. She could feel his breath on her face and felt her heart skip a beat.

He opened his mouth to say something but found, for once that he didn't know what to say. "Good night Miss Granger."

Hermione watched as he stormed out of the room. She suddenly felt very dizzy and sat back down on the couch. What was that? She didn't know. She suddenly felt very hot and giddy.

**Soooooo very sorry for the long delay. Disney land was great but I was gone for several weeks visiting my friend. Now I am home and found a job so my life is getting back to routine again so I will be able to have regular updates.**

**Hopefully this chapter was good. It is way late and I am super tired I can barely think straight.**

**Also I am not sure about the apparate and disapparate usage….when do you use what?**

**Thanks for reading and being so patient.**

**Please review and I will update lightning quick.**


	14. Blunders

_**Blunders**_

The next day found Hermione sitting all alone for breakfast. She had knocked on Snape's door to let him know that breakfast was ready but there had been no answer. She was slightly relieved but then disappointed that he wasn't up yet. She kept replaying last night in her head. The events of last night were confusing. She was confused about both Snape's actions and Hermione's reactions. The more she thought about it the more she came to the same bizarre conclusion…she had a crush on her former potions teacher.

It was really quite funny when she thought about it and slightly disconcerting. Over and over she kept thinking Snape! Snape! Of all the bloody people to like she picked Snape; the most disagreeable, hard headed bastard and yet those were some of the reasons why she liked him. Quite frankly she enjoyed his company and that was something she never thought she would say. He was intelligent and she loved talking with him. With him she was able to have the most stimulating conversations.

Hermione smiled, remembering when she first came to his house. How she hated the very sight of him; she had loathed him. And now when she thought of him she felt herself flush. Guess it was true when people said that there was a fine line between love and hate.

Snape was by no means attractive and yet he did have that mysterious sexual allure about him. His deep voice would cause any woman to swoon and salivate. His wit and humor was what Hermione was most attracted to.

Now that Hermione realized that she had feelings for Snape, she didn't know what to do. The only other boy she had liked for any amount of time besides Victor was Ronald Weasley. Ron and Snape were two very different individuals. For starters Snape was no mere boy. Snape was much older and more experienced. Also, he could hold his own in an argument.

This was why Hermione was both relieved and disappointed. She longed to see him again but then the thought of spending time with him caused her stomach to twist in a very uncomfortable way. She could picture him laughing at her when he realized her silly crush. She was certain her emotions were plastered all over her face.

Hermione blushed when she thought of her outburst last night, telling Snape to take off his shirt. She began wondering what his reaction would be if she had just requested him to take his shirt off without any other cause than to see him shirtless. Hermione giggled thinking of his shocked face.

"Find something amusing Miss Granger?"

Hermione yelped in surprise, jumping from her seat a little too quickly causing both her chair and plate to crash to the floor. Hermione colored deeply from both the embarrassment of her clumsiness and the subject of her thoughts. Snape continued to stand in the doorway with one eyebrow quirked and a small smile tugging at his lips.

"I, um, you…," Hermione was finding it difficult to speak or even think clearly. "You scared me."

"Obviously," Snape headed over to the counter and started making some tea. Hermione used that moment to compose herself and clean up her mess. She was still on the floor cleaning up her plate when Snape sat down at the table. "Sleep with me?"

Hermione dropped her plate again and slammed her head on the underside of the table. She rubbed her head and stared at Snape in shock. "W-what?" she finally stammered, her face beat red.

He was giving her an odd look, "I asked did you sleep comfortably?"

"Oh, right," Her mind was playing tricks, making herself into a complete fool. Hermione continued to rub her head as got up from the floor and sat down on her chair, her plate completely forgotten on the floor.

"Are you alright Miss Granger?"

Hermione was surprised to detect concern in his voice. She looked at him and felt her stomach twist into that uncomfortable knot. How did she not notice how beautiful his eyes were before? Normally they were void of any emotion besides annoyance and the occasional amused glance. Now he was looking at her with concern and confusion. Just then Hermione realized that he had asked her a question and she had yet to answer him.

"Of course, I'm fine," she said her voice sounding shaky.

"Perhaps you should get some rest. You seem distracted."

Hermione gave him a forced smile. "No, it is just that I scare very easily." She knew that was a lame reason but it was the best her preoccupied mind could come up with at the moment.

Snape continued to stare at her for a few minutes trying to determine whether she was lying or not. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

Hermione waved her hand dismissively, "No, I'm good. Lost my appetite."

Snape took another sip of his tea and sat back in his chair. His eyes never left Hermione's face. Hermione could feel her face getting hot. She continued to stare at the empty table in front of her. Occasionally she would glance at Snape but that only heightened her embarrassment.

"Miss Granger," Hermione let out a little squeak when he said her name after the long silence, "Are you sure you are alright?"

"Uh, you know now that you mention it I didn't sleep very well. So I am just going to go back to bed." Hermione stood quickly and headed for the door. In her rush to escape the humiliating situation she tripped on her own shoes. Luckily she recovered quickly didn't land on the floor but hit the door instead.

Before Snape could say another word Hermione dashed out of the room and up the stairs. Once safely inside her room she flung herself on her bed and let out a little scream into her pillow. She blamed the whole mess on Snape, the git.

After Hermione's less than graceful departure Snape continued to sit at the kitchen table in a confused stupor. He could not explain Hermione's behavior. He knew that it wasn't solely because she had been scared by his sudden appearance. At first he was amused by her jumpiness but that quickly turned to concern as she seemed very agitated.

Snape grunted to himself. He had somehow grown to care for the little chit. However, he did not know how much until last night. He wasn't certain when the moment had been, if it was when he had mistaken her words to remove his clothes or when she had touched his back. But sometime last night he had felt his heart clench and an overwhelming desire to kiss her. He had not had that desire in Merlin knows how long. She had kept staring at him with those damn eyes again and something in him just snapped. He wanted to feel her lips on his. The temptation, the need was so palpable, so real that he almost did kiss her.

What a mistake that would have been. She was so many things that he was not. Not to mention that starting a relationship at this point in life was something that he could not afford. She deserved someone who could love her without the baggage that he carried. The age difference was also an issue. Not to mention the fact that she used to be a former student. He would be abusing their situation if he had kissed her last night.

Of course, Snape mused, Hermione would have slapped him if had even attempted to kiss her. Snape groaned. He had begun to think of her as Hermione. He needed to contact Dumbledore and get _Miss Granger_. Out of his house and out of his head.

Snape cleaned up breakfast, both from the floor and counter before retiring to the library. He hesitated at the foot of the stairs wondering if he should check on her but decided against it. He was not her babysitter and as he had informed her many times, he was not someone that she could tell all her troubles.

It was late in the afternoon when Hermione finally made it back down the stairs. Hermione was finally able to compose herself enough to face Snape again. She had to have a very long talk with herself in which she was reminded that nothing had changed. They were friends and that no matter how much she might like her former professor nothing would come of the relationship. She needed to grow up and move on. When she had finished her pep talk she had felt much better and felt like she could actually act somewhat normal around him.

"Feeling better Miss Granger?" he asked when Hermione walked into the room.

She smiled and sat on the couch. "Yes, much better thank you."

Hermione studied Snape's face for a few minutes as he concentrated on his book. She wondered why he still did not refer to her by her given name. He had requested that she was to no longer call him professor but he had not done the same for her. "You know, Severus, you can call me Hermione. All my friends do."

Snape looked up sharply from his book. His gaze was hard to read like usual. "I don't think that would be wise."

Hermione frowned, "But you've requested that I use your given name. So I only thought it would be natural that you use mine."

"Yes, but I am beginning to think that it was unwise of me to make such a request." He said coldly, rising from his seat. "Do try to remember Miss Granger that this is not any sort of relationship except one where I protect and you try to stay out of my way. Which you have failed at completely but that was never your strong point was it? Good day Miss Granger."

Hermione watched at he swept from the room. She sat there in a daze. Tears began to prickle her eyes and she fought to stay in control of her emotions. She didn't understand. One minute he was warm and kind. Then the next it was as if someone had thrown a bucket of cold water on him. She tried to think back on what she could have done to cause his foul mood.

Then a terrible idea stuck her. He had realized that she had begun to have feelings for him. Hermione felt sick. Of course that would explain his behavior. He was disgusted that she had developed feelings for him and was reminding her of her place. Tears slowly fell down her face. She had been rejected without ever really offering herself to him.

**TWO YEARS! Yikes. I can't believe how long it has been. Really I have no excuse except life which happens to us all. Been traveling and working and schooling etc. But no excuse to not write for soooooooo long.**

**But I am back and ready to update and finish this story. It is nowhere near from being finished. **

**Sorry this chapter was short. I am going to try to make them longer but I just wanted to give you all something to read to let you know that I have not forgotten this story.**

**Sending reviews are great encouragement for faster updates : ).**


	15. The Dangers of MakeUp and Potions

_**The Dangers of Make-Up and Potions**_

The next few days were quiet and very hard for Hermione Granger. She tried to keep her distance from her former potions master but it was harder than she had originally anticipated. Hermione mainly kept to her room, sulking. Whenever she did happen to see Snape, her heart would sink and she would become depressed. Neither of them spoke very much which only added more to her shame and sadness.

"Oh Crooks, I am a pathetic excuse for a woman." Hermione said lying on her bed. Crookshanks nuzzled his head into her hand. "Why can't I be like normal females and fall for the charming handsome men who aren't such bastards?" She sighed. "And why am I sulking in my room? I am an appealing woman. If that git can't stand me then that is his loss…right?"

Crookshanks meowed. "Well at least you agree with me." Hermione smiled, glad for the company. "I should just be indifferent and show him that I don't need his attention. I am better off without it. In fact I should show him exactly what he is rejecting."

Hermione giggled as she thought of a terribly wonderful idea. That was exactly what she was going to do. She would show Snape what an attractive woman she could really be, given the right motivation and time. Hermione jumped from her bed and started digging through her drawers. Crookshanks remained on the bed watching his mistress.

After several minutes of searching, Hermione let out a shriek of pleasure when she found the items she was looking for. "Found them Crooks." In her hands were containers of make-up. "Don't worry I won't go overboard. Who knew that the mindless chatter of Lavender and Parvati about attracting men would actually be useful?"

With a new mission in mind Hermione bounded happily to the bathroom. She knew that she was being slightly childish but she was tired of being ignored. Crookshanks let out a yawn and fell asleep on the bed.

Hermione remained in the bathroom far longer than she had estimated. Since she had a relatively limited amount of experience with make-up, Hermione went a little over board on the application. She had used the blue eye shadow that Ginny had given her for Christmas two years ago. It was very vibrant to say the least. Hermione also had applied too much eye liner and then to top it all off she had put on lip stick, bright red.

"It looks like I am trying way too hard, not subtle in the least." She mumbled wetting a cloth. Hermione scrubbed her face but to no avail. The only thing that wanted to come off was Hermione's own skin no matter how hard she scrubbed. "This is unpleasant. How on earth do girls clean their faces?"

Picking up the lip stick container she looked for directions. Finding none she turned to the eye shadow. Hermione groaned. There on the back in nice small letters were the worlds _'Enjoy your make up for longer, no fading. Nine hours water resistant. Make-up Magic'_. Of course Ginny would give Hermione magical make-up.

"Well there has got to be a spell or something to remove this stuff." Hermione looked at each container carefully but found nothing. Sighing, she pulled out her wand and pointed at her face, "Scourgify". Nothing happened.

"Well it was worth a shot." She muttered. Hermione hadn't taken all the make-up to the bathroom so there was still hope. Perhaps there were instructions on the other containers.

As Hermione left the bathroom, much to her horror, she came face to face with a very surprised Severus Snape.

"What in Merlin's name is…?" Snape said motioning his hand toward her face, unsure of what question to ask. "Care to explain Miss Granger?"

Hermione felt all the blood rush to her face. "I, um…" Hermione could not think of one excuse. It was clear that Snape was disgusted by Hermione's new look. She really couldn't blame him. She looked like prostitute, not what she had been aiming for.

"Bored?" She offered, shrugging her shoulders.

Snape gave her a quizzical look, folding his arms. "If you wish to pointlessly cover your face with that substance to resemble a mere trollop as a way to prevent boredom by all means continue. It is not flattering and you could be using your time in a more useful manner." Hermione opened her mouth to respond but Snape continued talking, "I just wanted to inform you that I will be leaving for the evening."

He gave her a quick sharp bow. "Enjoy painting your face Miss Granger." He said before turning towards the stairs, leaving Hermione alone in the hallway. "Don't wait up." He called before he disappeared down the stairs.

Hermione remained rooted on the spot. His quick departure only served as more evidence that he loathed the very sight of her. She felt tears forming in her eyes.

Her brilliant plan for the evening had just been shattered. Not only had Hermione once again managed to make a complete fool of herself, she was also certain that she had destroyed any respect she might have gained over the last few weeks in mere seconds.

He had been dressed in his Death Eater roes. Hermione She had been too embarrassed and shocked to even tell him to be careful. Of course he would but she still couldn't help but fret.

Slowly Hermione made her way back to her room. Her resolve to remove her make-up had vanished. Snape was gone. Hermione sat at her desk and buried her face into her arms and let the tears fall. Crookshanks jumped from the bed and began rubbing against his mistress' ankles to comfort her. Hermione bent down and gathered him in her arms.

"Oh Crooks, look at how pathetic I am? I can't even attract a guy. I just send them repulsed and running the other way. And now Severus is gone to a Death Eater meeting and he might not ever return." Hermione wiped her eyes, trying to control the crying, "Why did I develop a crush on him? Not caring would make my stay bearable. Why did I ever stop hating him?"

Hermione moved from her desk to the bed, still holding Crookshanks. There she cried herself to sleep thinking perhaps that she was tempestuous as Snape claimed.

When she awoke it was still dark outside. She concluded that she had not slept for long. Hermione hated the quiet of the house. Her thoughts turned to Snape, as they always did, hoping that he was safe. He never mentioned how the potion they worked on together was received. She prayed that it gave him the favor that he needed from Voldemort so he wouldn't come home hurt.

Hermione sat up in bed, an idea just occurring to her. This idea was much better than the last plan she had concocted. Snape had lamented how she was wasting her time. Well, she would use the time that he was away to work on some potions. Hermione felt giddiness about the idea. In some small way she would be helping Snape.

The lab was clean, like always but Hermione could tell that Snape had been down here recently. His notebook was lying on the table as well as a cauldron. She browsed his notes over the past few days trying to figure out what he had been working on. She wasn't certain what the potion was exactly but she could guess it that it was some sort of complicated healing potion.

Making a mental note to ask him about it later Hermione started working on several simple but useful healing potions. Soon Hermione had a few cauldrons bubbling as she rotated from each one adding what ingredients were needed. Hermione also decided to make a calming draught for herself. Her emotions had been such a wreck the last few days, she needed to gain control over herself.

Hermione was halfway through each of the potions when the accident happened. Hermione had been so caught up in what she was doing that she wasn't aware of her surroundings. Also, brewing multiple potions sometimes was really not that wise since that was when the most mistakes were made.

Crookshanks had followed his mistress downstairs and had been watching for some time on the stairs. He, like any normal cat, wanted her attention and though that he had waited long enough. So Crookshanks did the one thing that he always did when he wanted attention, he rubbed his body against Hermione's leg.

Just at that moment Hermione screamed and jumped back in surprise at the sudden unknown contact by her legs. Hermione never had time to reflect on what had scared her because just as she jumped back she knocked over the table which had all three of the potions she had so diligently been working on. In mere of seconds the potions fused together and caused a mini-explosion sending Hermione flying across the room. She hit her head on some shelves and was knocked out instantly. Crookshanks was luckier since his instincts were quicker. The minute Hermione had screamed and jumped, Crookshanks was already halfway up the stairs and back to their room.

Severus Snape, fortunately, was sound asleep in his bed when all of this took place. His meeting with the Dark Lord had been concluded quicker than he anticipated. Hermione was already asleep when he returned home and he didn't see any reason to wake her. Snape was awake and alert the minute he heard the explosion. He quickly jumped from his bed only to see Crookshanks dash into Hermione's open room. Snape feared the worst as he ran downstairs. A million possibilities were flying through his head, none of them were positive and most of them ended with Hermione dead.

Snape's heart lurched in his chest when he saw Hermione's limp form on the floor, his fear. He quickly deduced what had happened from the over turned table and smoking liquid on the floor. He rushed to Hermione's side and held her gently in his arms. He felt for her pulse and felt tears prickling his eyes, she was alive.

He shook her gently, his voice slightly strained. "Hermione, Hermione please wake up."

Slowly Hermione opened her eyes. She was very disoriented and confused since she was currently in the arms of Severus Snape. "Severus?"

"I'm here." He said softly. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"My head,"

Snape carefully felt her head. He took out his wand and ran a diagnostic over her. He was satisfied that there was no other damage besides her head injury and a few cuts and bruises. His guess was she had somehow managed to cause a potion explosion and she had been thrown across the room.

"You stupid girl, what were you thinking," He chided gently. Hermione had hit the shelves that contained a lot of Snape's potions. Which was lucky since all Snape had to do was reach over and grab the two that he needed. "Drink this."

Hermione was still feeling very groggy and unsure of what was going on around her. She complied without too much of a fuss. She felt the pain in her head lesson considerably when she drank the first potion, which allowed her to be able to concentrate more clearly.

"Where did you come from?" She finally managed to ask realizing how odd his appearance had been.

Snape gave her a half smile, "I was asleep in my room when I heard the crash."

Hermione was still confused, "But Voldemort?"

Snape flinched slightly at the mention of his name but ignored it. "I returned a few hours ago. It is 4 in the morning Miss Granger. Now drink this other potion. Your brain needs to rest."

Hermione nodded and drank the other potion that Snape offered. She fell asleep instantly. Very carefully, Snape lifted her into his arms and carried her upstairs. Unfortunately, Hermione was already asleep so that she could not enjoy the feel of being in Snape's arms. Snape, however, was able to enjoy holding Hermione close to his chest.

When he had seen her lying on the floor, one of the things that he had thought was how he had never gotten the chance to tell her how much she meant to him. It was an odd feeling for him, caring so much for another individual. He cared for Dumbledore, and Minerva and Draco but what he felt for Hermione was different.

Later, Snape would ask himself why he placed Hermione in his room and he wouldn't be able to come up with an appropriate answer. He just was so happy that she was safe that putting her in his room was the natural thing for his brain to do. She looked right there.

**Ok so I originally had made this chapter longer but I still wasn't done with the other part. I have been working on it. The problem is that I have not been able to work on it longer than 30 minutes at a time which is slightly hard. **

**So you get a shorter chapter so you can have an update but I am working on the next chapter and it is already started, hopefully it will be up quicker.**

**Thanks for waiting sorry it took longer than I wanted ****. Sorry if there are mistakes!**

**Sending reviews makes me happy and helps me work!**


	16. Visitors

_**Visitors**_

Hermione woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and almost no memory of what had happened to cause her so much pain. The first thing she became aware of was the smell. Her sheets smelled of dusty books and herbs which made her think of Severus Snape.

She recalled the dream she was just having about Snape cradling her and calling her by her given name. As she unconsciously snuggled further into the sheets, Hermione slowly realized that she was not in her own bed.

In a flash her eyes were open, and she found herself to be in very unfamiliar surroundings. Panic, she felt panicked. This was not her room but could only be Snape's. She did not remember how she ended up here. Striving to recall anything from the evening, she could only remember making potions; then she remembered the explosion. She didn't really know how it happened, only that it did but that did not explain how she ended up in Snape's bed.

Right before Hermione thought she would hyperventilate, Snape walked into the room carrying a tray of food.

"I see that you have finally awoken. Good. Here is some breakfast." He said placing the tray next to the bed.

"Uh thanks," She wasn't sure what the proper edict was for being in her former professor's bed. For starters, she had no clue what to say. Sorry I'm in your bed, just didn't seem to work.

"What I am doing here?" she finally asked.

"You, Miss Granger, are incredibly lucky and very stupid. You were brewing potions last night and managed to knock over the lab table causing an explosion. You should be dead." He said this last part very manner-of-factly, like it was of no consequence to him which made Hermione slightly mad. He could at least pretend to be worried about me, she huffed.

"I guess I should be thanking you for saving my life."

"If you must but next time, Miss Granger, try using a little common sense."

"I was only trying to help," she said meekly.

Snape folded his arms, "From here on out Miss Granger, if you feel inclined to assist in any way possible, don't. You cause fair too much trouble without trying."

"I'm sorry, alright! It was a mistake to brew all those potions at once. Everyone is entitled to make mistakes."

Snape let out a dry laugh, "Well in your case it seems to be more than once."

Hermione clenched her fists and swung her legs out of bed. "If I am so bothersome, why did you even save my life huh? And how in Merlin's name did I end up in your bed?"

Anger flashed through Snape's eyes but his voice remained even. "Eat your breakfast."

He turned to leave but Hermione was not done with him She followed him out into the hallway.

"What is your problem anyway? Why can't you let anyone help you? I am sorry that I am such a bother and that I annoy you with my senseless prattle but you can at least have a heart and try to show some compassion!"

Snape whirled back around, his voice matching her volume. "And what would you have me say Miss Granger? How is your head? Are you feeling any better, I was really worried?"

"Would that be so bad?" She countered.

"Yes!" he shouted. Hermione jumped back a little in surprise. In his eyes, beneath the anger and hate she saw a little hurt, and fear.

Suddenly she was sick, sick of playing stupid games. She was tired of trying to be friends and being rejected. She was tired of his hot and cold routine.

"Fine! If you want to push everyone away then I will stop trying to help you at every turn. I will stop being your friend and ceasing to care. If you die at some meeting I won't even shed a tear! If you want to be alone in this bloody world then I will let you! Just next time I am lying on the floor dying, just leave me there!" Hermione shouted, tears streaming down her cheeks. She hadn't even realized that she was crying but Snape had. "Death would be far greater than dealing with you!"

Snape opened his mouth to argue but found he had nothing to say. He just stared at her. It was those damn eyes of hers. The eyes held so much anger and so much sadness. His heart wrenched because he was the cause of her tears. He blamed his next move on those bloody eyes.

Without another word Snape closed the gap between them and kissed her. Hermione hardly had time to process what had happened when he started to pull away. Even though his actions took her by surprise she was not going to let him stop kissing her. Grabbing his neck she brought his lips back to her own, this time more prepared to receive his kiss.

Hermione relished in the feel of Snape's lips against her own. They were soft and she had never been kissed quite like the way she was being kissed right now. Hermione moaned quietly. It was this small noise that caused Hermione's moment in heave to abruptly stop. Snape grabbed her shoulders and shoved her away. He didn't say anything. They continued to stand next to each other, breathing heavily, Snape's hands on her shoulders still.

Hermione watched his eyes as a thousand emotions and thoughts flickered through them. He shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me," he finally said backing away from her. Hermione felt the loss of his body heat immediately. She was not sure how this had all came about but she didn't care. Everything that had happened in the past few days had all been forgotten. She felt a new sense of confidence as she realized that he would not have kissed her if he didn't feel some sort of attraction for her. Right now the only thing she cared about was making that kiss happen again.

"Severus, let us talk about this," Hermione said in a much calmer voice.

Snape continued to shake his head, not even looking at her anymore. "There is nothing to talk about. It was a mistake and it will never happen again."

Hermione laughed softly advancing slowly towards him, "Well if it was a mistake, it is one I want to repeat."

Snape looked terrified at her comment, "No! You stay away from me." He said retreating down the stairs. Hermione followed.

"Obviously you care for me on some level or you wouldn't have kissed me, just as I care deeply for you."

"Hermione this is not up for discussion," Snape said heading towards the front door, not really sure where else to run.

Hermione smiled realizing his slip of her name. "Severus, please—"

"Shhh!" he said sternly whirling to face her. He put a finger to his lips. She wasn't certain why she went silent but there was something different in his tone. He inclined his head toward the front door right as there was a soft knock.

Hermione tensed.

"Go to your room and don't make a sound," Snape said quietly. Hermione did not argue but headed straight upstairs. Once there she sat on the floor, beside the door, straining to hear what was going on downstairs. They had never had anyone come to the door before, except for Snape bringing Malfoy home. It was rotten timing. Hermione wished she could hex whoever was at the door right now. She had barely had time to make a good case.

After a few minutes, Hermione heard her name being called. Hermione hesitated, unsure if it was a trap. The minute she had that thought, she felt guilty. She couldn't believe that she would doubt Snape, the man she just kissed.

"Granger, now!" Snape yelled again. Hermione did not pause this time and hurried down the steps. In the hallway, much to her surprise was Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore. Harry was slumped on the floor beside Dumbledore. Both looked haggard and tired. Dumbledore was very pale and delirious. Snape knelt beside them both but attended to the headmaster.

"Harry! Are you alright?" Hermione cried, rushing forward to crouch by Harry. Harry hardly moved but managed to give Hermione a weak smile.

"Potter is fine," Snape snapped, "Go downstairs and grab the black box that is on the shelf."

Hermione looked from Snape back to Harry, unsure if he was truly alright. Snape's opinion of her friend was never very favorable. Harry nodded, as if giving Hermione permission to leave him. Not wasting any more time, she jumped up and hurried down the stairs. She located the black box and returned back upstairs.

By the time she had returned, Snape had already helped Dumbledore up from the floor and was half carrying, half dragging him upstairs.

"Do you think it is wise to move him?"

Snape looked over his shoulder to glare at Hermione. "Do not question me. Make yourself useful and help me."

Hermione joined Snape on the other side of Dumbledore. She glanced behind, Harry had not moved from his spot on the floor. His head was resting on his chest; it looked as if he had fallen asleep. Hermione was torn. She wanted to stay with her friend but also help Dumbledore and Snape. She also wanted to know what had happened and why Dumbledore was so sick.

Once they made it to Snape's room, they gently placed the headmaster on the bed.

"Leave us," Snape said briskly.

"I can help. He looks very bad," Hermione protested still looking at Dumbledore.

"Go look after Potter."

Hermione remained. She knew Harry needed her but Dumbledore needed her more it was clear.

"Listen to Severus," Dumbledore rasped. His voice startled them both and what was most disconcerting was how weak it sounded. Hermione nodded once and left the room with no more argument. She felt like there was some secret that she couldn't be a part of.

Heading back down stairs, Hermione found that Harry still was sitting on the floor. When he sensed Hermione's approach he raised his head.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked for the second time that afternoon.

He nodded. "Just very tired," his voice was hoarse but not weak like Dumbledore's. "How is Albus?"

Hermione shook her head, sitting next to Harry. "I don't know. He looks awful. I was shooed from the room before I had a chance to know anything. What happened Harry?"

He shrugged but remained silent.

"Why can't you tell me? I am sick of this! You have been keeping secrets ever since we graduated. I just don't understand why I can't help. Don't you trust me?"

"Hermione, of course I trust you. It is not a matter of trust or not but . . . it is confusing."

"Make it unconfusing!"

Harry gave her a half smile, "Maybe one day but right now I've been asked not to say anything and I agree with that decision. When I need your help I'll ask."

Hermione leaned her head against the wall, feeling the tears prickling in her eyes. "I just thought things would be different once we graduated. You seem so far away from us Harry and it makes me sad."

Harry reached out for Hermione's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Hermione clung onto his hand and didn't let go, even when he tried to pull away.

"Hermione, I am sorry. I haven't meant to push you away. I have just been caught up with the war and all that needs to be done."

"Let me help you," Hermione said softly.

He shook his head, "You can help but not with this. This is something I, alone, have to do."

"That is a load of bullocks Harry, and you know it. You always insist on being a martyr because you're the 'chosen one' but Harry that doesn't mean you have to do it alone."

"Hermione, you just don't understand. It's not that simple."

"You are the one making it complicated. Help me understand Harry, I am here."

Harry let out a sigh. "Do you have any tea?"

Hermione let out a strangled growl, "Tea? You are not getting out of this conversation that easily."

"Please Hermione, can we not do this now? I am exhausted. I just need to rest."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest again but Harry's haggard face stopped her. She resolved she would get answers from him at a later date. She just didn't know when that would be. Ever since graduation things had been spiraling out of control. Harry was always gone, usually with Dumbledore. It was good; Harry needed to be prepared to face Voldemort. But as soon as his meetings with Dumbledore began so did the secrets. At first Ron and Hermione were alright with the secrets but then there began to be more and more. Soon it was as if Harry was someone else and didn't have anything to share with his friends. Harry had successfully shut everyone out, including Ginny.

Ron had become really frustrated by everything and Hermione couldn't blame him. She had imagined, now that they had graduated, that they would become full fledged members of the order. They had dueled with a few Death Eaters and helped foil multiple plots but there were so many things that they were not allowed to know or take part of.

Hermione felt that everyone was still treating them as children, except for Harry. When secret meetings were called Harry was usually invited. Hermione was angry about the entire situation. They were in a war and needed to be united. Although there were some things that Dumbledore was keeping from Harry, which Hermione knew really bothered him.

"Come on," Hermione said pulling Harry up into a standing position. "Let us go and get some tea."

Hermione worked silently preparing tea. She mulled over the kiss that she had recently shared. She smiled slightly thinking about it. Now that the physical boundary had been broken between the two of them, Hermione knew it was only a matter of time before she would get to kiss him again.

Placing the tea on the table Hermione joined Harry at the table. "Can you at least tell me what happened to Dumbledore?"

"We came across a dark curse. I'm not sure if he'll make it Hermione." He whispered.

"What kind of curse was it?"

He shrugged, "I am not totally sure. I don't even remember what happened. The only thing he was able to get out was to come here. I should have stopped him." Harry said the last part more to himself than to Hermione but she heard him nonetheless.

"What did he do?"

Harry's head snapped up to look at Hermione. "What?"

"You said that you should have stopped Dumbledore? What was it?"

"Not now Hermione."

"And when am I going to find out? Harry this is silly! Just tell me what you have been doing and how it relates to destroying the Dark Lord."

"The Dark Lord? When did you start calling him that?"

Hermione shrugged, "Voldemort makes Severus feel uncomfortable. I guess it is a habit I have picked up from him."

"Severus?" Harry's eyebrows were raised as he was giving Hermione a very curious look.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her chair, "We've come to an agreement of sorts. We've sort of become friends." Hermione ducked her head waiting for the tirade that was sure to come. All she heard was Harry's laughter. Confused, Hermione looked back up at her friend.

"Sorry Hermione, I don't know why I think it is so funny. I hate that bastard but somehow I find this amusing. You, friends with _him."_ Hermione still wasn't really following the joke but she was not going to argue. "I must be tired. I might be mad later on when this all sinks in."

"Very well," Hermione smiled. "You should get some sleep." She led Harry up the stairs to her room. As soon as Harry lay on the bed he was asleep. Satisfied that Harry was getting the rest he needed she left the room. She hesitated outside of Snape's door wondering how Dumbledore was fairing. She wanted to go in and find out but knew that would be the wrong move.

Sighing, she headed back down stairs. After cleaning up tea, Hermione settled on the couch to read. It was difficult to concentrate with everything that had just happened. From her explosion to the kiss and then the surprise visit. It was a little too much to take in all at once.

Hermione began reading but found her eyes to droop. She was in and out of sleep for a few hours when she heard the door open. She immediately was alert.

Snape entered the room looking worn. Their eyes locked and Hermione could see an inner sadness in his eyes. She wasn't certain what the look was all about but she was off the couch in an instant and at his side.

"Dumbledore?"

He sighed, "He's alive, luckily. I wasn't certain if I could help or if I would be in time. But he is out of danger."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. How are you?"

Snape contorted his face, battling his emotions. Hermione could see his inner struggle as she searched his face. It was as if he wanted to share something with her but couldn't or wouldn't. She knew that something was wrong. His demeanor was not as rigid or confident. It was as if someone had shattered part of his defenses. Wanting to comfort him, Hermione reached out and touched his arm.

"Severus?" Hermione said still searching his face

It was that contact that made him snap. It was the one thing that broke through the last layer of his defenses. Without another word Snape grabbed Hermione and pulled her to his chest. He held onto tightly, as if he was trying to gain balance again or strength from her. Hermione was surprised by the contact but not disappointed. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held him. She was satisfied that he was reaching out to her for comfort. Comfort from what she didn't know but one thing Hermione was certain about; she was going to find out.

**My goal was to post this by tonight so I had to shorten the chapter a little. Hope you all enjoyed the Snape and Hermione action. I wasn't going to have this last scene but apparently Snape needed a hug.**

**Next up a little flash back into what Snape is going through with Dumbledore and what leads to his need for a hug and of course more drama!**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews I received; you guys keep me going. Give me a review and I'll update faster!**

**I apologize if there are any mistakes. I don't actually have a beta so I do most of the editing myself.**


	17. Staying Under Control

_**Staying Under Control**_

When Hermione left the room, Snape went to work. Dumbledore would die if Snape did not stop the poison from spreading throughout his system.

"Drink this," he instructed bringing the potion to Dumbledore's lips. Snape didn't know why he bothered to speak since he was unconscious. The majority of the potion dribbled down either side of Dumbledore's mouth but enough made it into his system. Snape mumbled a few more incantations before he was finished. Now survival was all up to the headmaster and the antidote.

After Snape had done everything possible to save his friend, he sat next to the bed to wait. Some of the color had already returned to Dumbledore's face as he slept on which was very promising.

Snape knew that the headmaster pushed himself too hard—one day it was going to kill him. Much like himself. Unconsciously, Snape's eyes drifted to Dumbledore's withered hand. He stared at the hand with remorse and dread.

The hand looked worse than it had a few months ago when Dumbledore made the unthinkable request of Snape. Even if Dumbledore survived this incident, he was still dying. There was no stopping the dark magic that was taking its course through the old man. That night was one of Snape's worst memories.

Snape had found the headmaster crumpled on his office floor. He didn't seem to be breathing. Snape wasted no time in reviving Dumbledore, unfortunately there wasn't much he could do. He was able to keep the headmaster breathing but it was only temporary. Every week Dumbledore got weaker and weaker. Every day the time was closer for Snape to make good on his promise.

Snape wanted to curse Dumbledore, to curse the Dark Lord, and to curse himself. The majority of the blame lay with his own arrogant self. He would pay for his mistakes. He would pay for the people that he killed and will kill. It was a promise that he had made to himself when he sought Dumbledore's forgiveness and help.

Gradually his thoughts drifted to Hermione. He could still feel the tingle of her lips on his own. That had been a mistake, another of his many. He knew that he should not have kissed her, but it was too late to take it back. Kissing her made everything else extremely complicated. He could no longer deny that he had very strong feelings for her; he didn't really want to deny it. Yet, the timing was way off for Snape, it always had been. He could not afford to get close to another person, especially not Hermione.

He doubted that they could ever really have a relationship, even if there had been no war. She was too pure, too good for him. His heart was too black, unredeemable. He would savor the memory of their kiss until the time came when he would need to bury the memory and his feelings it deep within his mind and heart.

Snape never became drowsy as the hours passed. Too many thoughts raced through his head, most of them involving a certain woman. Soon Snape sensed Dumbledore stirring. His eyes slowly fluttered open and locked with Snape's. Dumbledore offered him a faint smile, one that Snape did not return.

"Thank you, my boy," he said weakly.

"You push yourself too hard. Your body is not strong enough."

Dumbledore gave a wheezing laugh. "I am very aware of my age Severus."

"It is not your age that I was referring to and I think you know that." He growled. He didn't have the patience for the headmaster's joking.

"It is done," Dumbledore continued, sighing, "There are only three that remain."

Snape nodded, understanding what the headmaster was referring to, "And Potter?"

"He is growing, becoming stronger. He will be ready in time. I am beginning to think we might win this war."

Snape grunted, "The Dark Lord is more powerful every day. People are starting to lose hope. More turn to support him," Snape lowered his eyes, "especially since you have disappeared this summer."

"I was afraid of that," Dumbledore said closing his eyes.

"You should rest," Snape started to rise but stopped when Dumbledore put up his hand.

"No, sit. We need to talk."

"Albus you are weak." Snape said, striving to keep his voice level. He knew what Dumbledore wanted to talk about. "You almost died, again. We can resume this conversation later."

Dumbledore opened his eyes and gave Snape a sad, pitying look. "I am afraid, my boy, we won't have very many laters. Severus, it is time."

Snape's breath caught in his throat as he felt his stomach plummet. He concentrated on his breathing and keeping his voice even. "Can you not give me more time?" As he was asking the question he knew it was a pointless.

Dumbledore sighed, "Soon it will be too late. It must be done. Harry does not need me anymore. Voldemort is getting too strong. It must end."

Snape nodded, head swimming. For a moment he felt as if he were going to suffocate. He closed his eyes and concentrated on clearing his mind. He pushed his feelings away from the surface until he was able to view the situation disinterested. He was in control again.

"Remember your promise Severus."

Snape laughed bitterly, "Do not worry old man, I will fulfill my promise."

"I wish it could be any other way Severus. Please know that I do not wish this. It must be done. The war needs to be won, no matter the cost." Dumbledore must have sensed Snape's personality shift for his voice softened. Snape was grateful that they were not within arm's length, he was certain if they had been then he would have received a consoling pat.

"Do not fear. The one thing I am good at is playing a role. Pretending."

When Snape thought about his life that is all it had really been, just a charade. At home he pretended to be strong for his mother and submissive for his father. At school he played the part of a Slytherin making sure to show the appropriate amount of hate for Muggles. He pretended not to care when others laughed or when Lily gave up on him. He pretended to hate everyone to keep himself safe from the hurt. His roles didn't change when he left school. Even when he decided to stop pretending by approaching Dumbledore he was just thrown into another role. That was who he was now; whatever and whoever people wanted him to be. It was a part of him, fulfilling roles for others who were reluctant to participate.

"How is Draco?" Dumbledore's question pulled Snape back to the present. Which he was glad for.

"Stronger. His occulmentary skills are developing. I do not think he would be able to withstand a difficult probing but the Dark Lord does not see him as anyone of importance. When he does, he will be ready."

"Can he be trusted?"

Snape nodded. "I trust him. I keep much from him, a precaution."

"He will play a key role once I am gone. Make sure he is ready. Now I need to rest." He said closing his eyes, "We will leave in the morning."

"Granger will be leaving with you." Snape meant to sound harsh but the comment came out more wistful and forlorn which did not escape Dumbledore's notice. He gazed at Snape for a long time, studying him.

"How was it having Hermione around?"

Snape grunted, "If only I could describe her stay in one word. Loud, bothersome, annoying, frustrating. Occasionally, I was grateful for the company."

"She has a way of nestling perfectly into people's lives, does she not?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in merriment.

"More like forcing her way into situations where she has no right to be."

Dumbledore laughed. "You will miss her." It wasn't a question and strangely Snape found himself nodding instead of arguing. Suddenly feeling vulnerable, Snape stood up deciding the conversation was over.

"I will let you rest. I will be downstairs if you need anything." Without waiting for a response, Snape retreated from the room. The conversation had unsettled him. His work at burying his emotions came undone as everything flicked back to the surface. This was a weakness that he needed to squander.

He was no longer in control of his thoughts, his emotions. He needed space. He needed a distraction; he needed to find balance again. Something that would help him put Hermione far from his mind. Reading was the only thing he could think of so he headed down to the library.

When Snape entered the room he immediately felt her presence. His eyes drifted to the couch to her sleeping form. He was about to retreat from the room but she awoke as soon as his eyes had found her.

She smiled and left her spot on the couch to join his side. Snape immediately tensed up, his emotions swirling wildly in his heart and head. He felt angry, bitter, depressed about everything and also head over heels for the woman standing in front of him. Her presence was intoxicating.

Her eyes seemed to read some of the thoughts that were racing through his head. He expected to see concern and worry for Albus but her face was full of concern for him and another emotion he could not recognize. Very few people ever felt concern over him. He felt his chest tighten and his heart beat quicken.

He wanted to reach out and touch her. He wanted to hold her and forget everything else but them two. He wanted to forget the Dark Lord and his obligation, to forget Albus and his promise. Most of all he wanted to forget his own reservations and self-control. It took every ounce of willpower he possed to not grab her right there and take her into his arms.

She finally broke the silence by asking about Dumbledore. Snape could feel his mouth responding to her question but his mind did not register what he said. She sighed, looking a little relieved but the concern for him still shown on her face.

"Thank goodness," she said, "How are you?"

Snape didn't know how to answer that question. He couldn't fathom why anyone would ask him that question. He had done and would do what was required of him. But, standing in front of Hermione it didn't seem as simple anymore.

Snape felt like a broken piece of equipment. He knew it was because of everything that had happened that day, from the kiss, from almost losing Dumbledore, and then from being reminded of his request to kill him. At this moment he was far from being fine, or even remotely okay. He knew he should run from her because he was vulnerable, the most he had ever been, but his feet were not moving.

Before Snape could do anything else, Hermione reached out a hand to touch his arm. Snape felt an electric jolt coarse through his body and something in him snapped. The world around him disappeared until there was just Hermione, like he had previously wished.

He ignored the million thoughts telling him no and focused on the emotions that were telling him yes. Without anymore thought or hesitation he grabbed Hermione by the waist and brought her to his chest. His other hand rested on her back, buried deep in her hair. He held onto her tightly, never wanting to release her. He felt her arms wrap around his body returning his embrace.

He breathed in the scent of her hair. With each second he felt more complete, calm. He wasn't certain how long he held her but he knew he had to let go. Slowly his mind began to compose itself. He would continue on for her; he would play his part because no matter what happened to him, Hermione had to survive. Snape suspected that he might love her which explained why it was easier to let her go. He knew that he could keep pretending if it meant that she would get a future.

He pulled away slightly and kissed her forehead, savoring every last moment. Right now he was just Severus and she was his Hermione. Never again would he allow himself this luxury—this moment of weakness.

"Good-bye Hermione," he whispered. He then let her go, turned and left. He continued walking straight out the front door. Once outside he began the process of locking his heart, shutting it off into the darkness. As he walked down the street he slipped into the roles he needed to play. He was now, once again, the servant of two masters and only they would dictate what he was supposed to think and to feel.

-o-

Hermione was too much in a state of shock to react quick enough to stop Snape from leaving after he kissed her on the head. Her heart had been racing the whole time he had held her. When he whispered good-bye she felt like she had been kicked in the gut. Those two words seemed to convey multiple meanings, all of which meant they would never be together, either in the present or in the future. She could see he was hurting but the only thing she knew she would be allowed to do was that hug he had given her.

Feeling at a loss, Hermione sank to the floor and cried. She cried for the relationship that would never be but mostly she cried for the pain that Severus was in. She remained on the floor for what seemed like hours. She soon heard the front door open and close, knowing Severus had returned. She hurried form the room only to catch a glimpse of his retreating back ascending the stairs.

"Severus!" she called but his pace did not slow. She rushed up the stairs but was only greeted by a closed door. He had already entered his room. She contemplated knocking but her courage failed. She would talk to him tomorrow. Right now, she could sense he needed space. She went to her own room, hoping her eyes were not puffy. Harry woke as she was shutting the door.

He gave her a faint smile, "You look like Hell, Hermione."

Hermione glared at him, making his smile disappear.

"Sorry, just you look terrible. Have you been crying? Your make-ups all smeary. Why are you wearing that stuff anyways?"

Her hand flew to her face. She had completely forgotten about the make-up. Her initial application seemed so distant now.

"I was bored," she said, knowing it was still a lame excuse. She hoped that he would ignore the fact that she had been crying. She wouldn't really know how to explain it to him.

"You should wash it off. It makes you look scary. Very un-Hermione like."

Hermione pulled a face but was grateful that he didn't mention her crying again. She headed for the bathroom. When she got a look at herself in the mirror, her eyes widened. The wild, unmanageable hair was no shock but her face had managed to go from hideous to grotesque. The make-up was running down her face and her eyes were huge splotches of black and blue. She was kind of grateful that Severus hadn't stopped when she had called for him on the stairs.

"Guess the protective spell doesn't work for really long periods of time," she muttered scrubbing her face. This time the make-up came off without a problem and she was returned to her normal face, albeit a little tired looking. She was surprised that Severus had even considered hugging her, let along kissing her the other day; she knew that she would not have. It only strengthened her resolve that he felt something for her.

"Better?" she asked once she returned to her room.

"Yes, much." He smiled and Hermione found herself smiling back. "How is Albus?"

"Recovering. I didn't get much out of Severus but I think he is doing better."

"Severus?" Harry gave her a concerned quizzical look remembering this was the second time she referred to him as that.

"Stop it." She really didn't want to argue, "I know you don't get along. And well, frankly, neither did we at the beginning. But I have come to respect him. We've become friends, like I've said."

"But he is a Death Eater."

"And a spy. Dumbledore trusts him, why can't you?"

Harry shrugged. "There is just something about him. He is always so nasty to us, even when we are at the Grimmauld Place. No one there is the enemy so you would think he would lighten up a bit. Plus I saw him laughing."

Hermione gave him one of her 'I think you are being stupid looks'

"So you are telling me that because he can appreciate a joke that makes me evil. If you have that mind set I wonder what you think of Dumbledore."

"That is not what I meant. Sorry, I meant that I saw him laughing with Malfoy."

Hermione still did not see the connection of how this made Severus evil. "Lucius or Draco?"

"Does it matter? It was Draco. They were in Diagon Alley. They didn't see me because I was under my invisibility cloak. But they were speaking in hushed tones and then Snape laughed. I have never seen him laugh like that. It was obvious that he is friends with Draco. I, of course, got closer so I could hear them. Then Snape said something that made me believe that he was not on our side. He told Draco that the key to spying is telling the enemy what they want to hear, often imitating those around you. He was giving tips to Draco on how he spies on us."

"Harry you are reading too much into it. It was probably an innocent conversation."

"No, Hermione I am not. I wish I were. There has been multiple times where Snape does something that is a little off. He has always been that way. He is always there when something is happening. He is not a good person. I told Albus."

"And?" Hermione prompted.

"He just laughed and made some nonsensical comment."

"Harry, don't you see that you are overreacting. Dumbledore is a smart wizard and I am sure if Severus was evil, he would know."

"No," Harry said, getting agitated "he is turning a blind eye because he doesn't want to admit his greatest source of information has turned on him. You are being blinded as well. He has convinced you to trust him, lulled you into a false sense of security."

"Lulled me into a false sense of security. Hah. Harry do you hear yourself? You just don't like him so you are letting your past prejudices rule your common sense."

"I get that Albus trusts Snape, they have been friends for years. This is all the more reason why Albus's judgment is clouded. I would be the same if it was you or Ron. The fact is you and Ron are not evil, never have been. Snape was and is a Death Eater. He meets with Voldemort and has secret meetings with other members of the Death Eaters. It makes sense that he would join Voldemort's side. There he is with people who are like him."

"People who are like him? Harry, he is with people who are like him. He is not evil! He is good. He works hard, striving to save your life and everyone else's. He makes sacrifices that no one else even dares to. Every day he is risking his life, for us, for you. So he made a mistake in the past, we all do but that doesn't mean that he can't change!" at this point Hermione was shouting, clenching and unclenching her fists.

After her triad, Harry just glared at her for a moment. "I can't talk to you when you are being unreasonable. But you will see, one day he will betray us all. I just hope I can convince you before that happens."

Without any further arguments Harry stepped out of the room, leaving a very frustrated Hermione. Harry could be a really prick sometimes. His arrogance really irritated her. She paced her room; releasing some of the tension she felt towards her friend.

She replayed the conversation in her head. Harry was being unreasonable His information was unfounded. So Severus liked talking to Draco. She did remember Severus bring him home once. She had been really angry about it. Severus had called Draco a friend. But she knew Severus, perhaps better than most people who knew him besides Dumbledore. He was a good person. He wasn't the easiest person to get along with or the nicest but that didn't make him evil.

He was entitled to have a few friends, even if they were not the best. Merlin knew that he didn't really talk to many people in the Order. No one really liked having a conversation with him. She could understand why he sought conversations with less savory individuals.

Tired, Hermione flopped down on her bed. She had no concept of time at the moment. She figured it would be morning soon. She did not recall the last time she had slept. She sighed and relaxed against her bed. She was asleep within seconds.

**So sorry that this took forever to post. Funny thing is I had it written for almost a month. I kept meaning to write more with it but it never happened. I usually write on paper and then transfer to the computer because I usually don't have my computer with me when I am writing. So it took me sometime to transfer all this to the computer and there is still more that I have written but it is still in paper form. **

**Finals are this week for me but after finals I will be sure to get a post up asap. So look for an update within the next two weeks.**

**Shoot me a review because I do love to hear from you guys****.**

**Also, Samantha you sent me a review and offered to beta for me. I would love that but your email did not show up in the review, hence why I have not contacted you. Just send me a message if you still cannot sign into your profile.**


	18. Leaving So Soon

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters  
**

_Leaving So Soon_

As soon as Hermione woke, she headed downstairs to make breakfast. At least, she hoped it was still breakfast time. When she entered the kitchen, what she saw caused her to stop dead in her tracks. Dumbledore was in the kitchen making food. If Hermione hadn't seen how haggard he was yesterday, she never would have believed that he had been close to death mere hours ago. He looked as if he had never been almost dead. He seemed healthy.

"Good morning, Hermione. Did you sleep well?" Dumbledore said smiling.

"Shouldn't you be in bed sir?"

He laughed. "Nonsense. I'm fine. Never been better."

Hermione still remained rooted by the door, certain her mouth was agape slightly. How was it possible? "But yesterday . . . you almost died!"

"Severus has an amazing talent. Wouldn't you agree?" He said, eyes twinkling. "Egg?"

Hermione slowly removed herself from the doorway to sit down at the table, her eyes never leaving Dumbledore's form. Maybe she had been asleep longer than she realized. "What day is it?"

"It is mid-afternoon." He continued to grin as he fetched some plates from the cupboard. "Don't worry; you only slept for a few hours, not days, Hermione." He added as if reading her thoughts.

Hermione nodded, not sure if she should feel comforted by the fact that she didn't sleep very long or that Dumbledore was miraculously better. Dumbledore put the plates on the table accompanied by some nicely cooked eggs and joined her at the table. She had to admit she was very hungry and wasted no time in filling her mouth.

"Are you packed?"

Hermione chocked on her egg. "What?"

Dumbledore's eyes continued to smile, "Are you packed?"

"No, but . . . am I going somewhere?" Her mind frantically tried to recall the last few days. There had been no mention of her leaving.

"I am afraid it is time to leave. Severus needs a break. He has been very stressed." Dumbledore's voice took on a more serious tone, "Besides it is no longer safe here."

"Not safe?" Hermione briefly wondered if Harry had anything to do with this recent development.

"Finish up and fetch Harry. He has rested enough. You'll find him on the couch. We leave in an hour." He smiled again and went back to eating.

"But, I—"

"We don't have all day, hurry up." He said, cutting her off. Hermione pouted but didn't say anything more. She still had questions.

Her appetite was suddenly gone. She was leaving Severus. She knew eventually this would happen, but she didn't expect it to happen so fast, nor so soon. There was still so much to talk about. She knew Severus had something to do with her leaving; he was avoiding their situation by getting her out of the house.

Reluctantly, Hermione went to find Harry. She didn't find him on the couch like Dumbledore had said he would be, so she headed upstairs. Harry was coming out of the bathroom right as Hermione reached the top of the stairs. He nodded, but didn't say anything as he walked past her. Hermione guessed he was still mad at her, but she was not going to be the first to make conversation. Dumbledore would inform him of their leaving.

Hermione packed quickly. She didn't have much so it didn't take long. Crookshanks was making packing difficult as he kept sitting in her open suitcase, on top of her clothes. She had to remove him every time she turned around to put more clothes in. Once she was finished she went in search of Severus.

She was not going to leave without resolving a few things first. She tried his room first, figuring this would be the place he would hide. He didn't answer but Hermione didn't stop there. Mustering all her courage she entered his room. She expected cursing and yelling but only found a very quiet, empty room. Slightly relieved and disappointed she went downstairs.

The house wasn't that large so it was strange that she had yet to find him. She hadn't even thought about him not being in the house. As she was leaving the basement lab she ran right into someone's chest. Looking up she found it was Dumbledore.

"Sorry," she mumbled, disappointed.

He smiled. "Looking for someone?"

Hermione never realized how annoying the headmaster's chipper attitude could be, till now. Perhaps Severus was wearing off on her.

"I was looking for Severus, actually. I wanted to say good-bye."

"He stepped out early this morning. He will be gone for a few days."

"A few days?" Hermione ground her teeth. Her emotions were ranging from mad to close to tears.

Dumbledore's eyes continued to twinkle. "Are you all ready?"

Hermione felt her head spinning. "But where did he go?"

"You will see him again. Go and get your things." He smiled and left Hermione standing there, dumbstruck.

Hermione was beginning to be very annoyed about being kept in the dark and Dumbledore's short responses. She didn't like being told to do this and that without an explanation. She stood there in the empty hall trying to keep her temper under control.

Being mad was easier than being depressed. She was mad at Dumbledore but she was angrier at Severus. As she stood there she did recollect that he technically said good-bye. However, at the time she had interpreted the goodbye to mean that they could never be together, but not that she would be leaving him.

Severus needed her. She needed him. Try as she might, she couldn't hold on to her anger. Hermione felt depressed. Part of her heart felt like it had just been ripped from her chest. How would she know if he was alright when he went to Death Eater meetings? How would she know that he returned safely from whatever mission Dumbledore sent him on? What if he got hurt and no one was here to help him. She had become such a part of his life and him a part of hers; she couldn't leave.

Slowly Hermione made her way back upstairs and shrunk her luggage placing it in her pocket. Her next task was to coax her cat into his cage. Crookshanks was being stubborn and wouldn't move from his position on the bed.

"Come on Crooks, they are waiting for us." Crookshanks just meowed and jumped down to hide under the bed. Hermione sighed and crouched down to look at her cat. "Crooks, please. We need to go now."

Crookshanks retreated further under the bed. "I am happy that you like it here so much but it is time to go. I am not sending you back to the Weasley's, I promise. Wherever I go you can go too."

He meowed again. "Please Crooks." Her voice broke a little as she tried to withhold the tears. "I can't lose you and Severus in the same day." He let out a little growl and crawled out from under the bed. He rubbed up against her and very compliantly went into his cage. Hermione quickly locked the cage, just in case he changed his mind.

Dumbledore and Harry were both waiting by the fireplace. Dumbledore was grinning and Harry refused to look at her.

"All ready?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione nodded, giving the room one last loving look. This house held many precious memories.

Dumbledore grabbed some floo powder and threw it into the fire. The fire burst into green flames. "Harry, Hermione you two go first." He grabbed both of them and practically shoved them into the fire shouting, "Alvarium!"

Hermione did not recognize the location and opened her mouth to question where they were going but felt the lurch of being dragged through the floo network. She hadn't been prepared to travel and felt her arm hit something along the way. Both Harry and her tumbled into a room. Hermione didn't have time to look around because Harry had landed right on top on her, pressing her face into the ground.

He quickly noticed their predicament and sprang to his feet and assisted in helping Hermione stand. "Sorry about that Hermione," he apologized.

Hermione tried to smile but it came out as a grimace. "That is alright. I think I hit my arm on something."

Harry smiled sheepishly, "I think that was me. The back of my head received quiet a powerful blow on the way over."

"Sorry. Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he said rubbing his head "Don't worry about it."

They looked at each other and started to laugh. Hermione suddenly felt that everything was alright between the two of them. A truce had been called, for now. Hermione knew that the subject of Severus Snape was going to come up again and neither of them would like what the other had to say.

Dumbledore came bursting through the fireplace and landed much more gracefully than either of them had.

"Glad to see that both of you made it. Welcome to my home." He said waving his hand about the room.

Hermione's eyes widened as she took in the room around her. "This is your home?" She noticed this was no surprise to Harry, which meant he had been here before, most likely on several occasions. Hermione never really thought of Dumbledore living anywhere besides Hogwarts.

The room was not too spacious. It reminded her of his office. There were gadgets, books, pictures, and papers everywhere. There wasn't a space in the little room that wasn't occupied with something. It was a stark contrast to Severus's plain room. She preferred the simplicity compared to this room.

"I will let you both get settled; I have some business to attend." Dumbledore nodded to both of them before disappearing behind a door, which Hermione hadn't noticed before. As soon as Dumbledore entered the room and closed the door behind him it disappeared, which explained why she hadn't noticed it.

"There are lots of surprising things in this house like that. You'll get used to it." Harry said. "Come on I'll show you your room."

Hermione followed him out of the bizarre room into a bizarre hallway. The hallway was crooked. She wasn't sure how a hallway could be anything other than straight but this one definitely wasn't. It seemed to be tilted to the side and upwards.

"The trick about this house is you have to know where you want to go or you won't get there. Be careful when leaving any room. If you don't have a destination in mind, you might get lost."

"How is Dumbledore doing all of this?" Hermione's voice was in awe. There was so much magic in this house. She could feel it. She wanted to know what charms and spells had been cast.

Harry shrugged, "I don't know. I never asked."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Leave it to Harry to not even wonder about something as intriguing as the headmaster's house. Harry entered one of the doors in the hall and Hermione followed. The room they entered was by far the most normal room they had been in. The ceiling had been enchanted, like Hogwarts, to display the sky. Currently the sun was high and clouds littered the sky. There was a four poster bed and a dresser. The other thing that caught Hermione's eye was the little book case tucked away in one corner of the room.

Harry seemed to follow her gaze at the bookshelf and smiled. "Albus knew that you loved to read and so he equipped your room with plenty of books."

"How often have you stayed here?" Hermione asked, curious to find out just what her friend had been up to the last few months.

He shrugged stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Only a couple of times, never for very long though. We only returned here when Albus had business to attend to, as he calls it. We were always gone."

Hermione nodded, trying to be stealthy on how she got her information. She didn't want to him catch on. "I never knew that he had a house. I guess it makes sense that he does."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, the first time he brought me here I was surprised. You are handling everything much better than I did. I think my mouth hung open for days, what with all the stuff to look at. No one else knows about his house. Only me, and now you." Harry's voice was very serious. "Albus has the house protected. It is not under the fidelius charm but there are enough charms to keep any Death Eaters away."

Hermione was surprised at the secrecy of the house and wondered why she was being entrusted to know about it.

"Not even Snape knows about this place," he said quietly. Hermione looked at Harry. His face told her that this piece of information was important, that, to Harry, Severus's trust was based on whether or not he was aware of Dumbledore's home.

"We are all entitled to privacy." She snapped "What Dumbledore deems to share with others is his prerogative but it doesn't determine if they are trust worthy or not. If that was the case than no one in the Order would be. It is juvenile to base trust on one simple fact."

Harry started to turn a little red in the face and Hermione knew that their truce was about to be severed.

"I will prove it to you. You will see." He said through clenched teeth. Then he left her alone in her room. Hermione sighed; at least there was no shouting, this time.

**Sorry that I took forever to get this chapter up. The semester has been really busy, like usual. I have a beta now so I sent this off to them but they never responded so I am posting this anyways. Sorry for the mistakes.**

**Alvarium i****s Latin for Bee House (Thanks Arbeana). I heard that Dumbledore stood for bumblebees in old English so I thought I would play on that.**

**Send a review and I will update quick!**


	19. Broken Friendships

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters. I just like using them.**

**Special thanks to my awesome beta, ****Abreana!**

**Broken Friendships**

It took a full two weeks for Hermione to get used to Dumbledore's home. It was tricky, she would forget to think of a destination whenever she left her room and then proceed to get lost for at-least thirty minutes. She was very distracted, thinking about Severus. It was good that Dumbledore's house was so difficult; it forced her to really focus her mind on something else.

The other great thing about the headmaster's home was the copious amounts of books that he owned. The various books that he owned were not the typical ones that you would find in the school library. Some of them were very silly but Hermione found it a breath of fresh air like, _How to Stay Home from Work _or, _Making Pepper-up Potion for Dummies_. She enjoyed the ridiculous humor accompanied by knowledge; it helped to remove the depressive mood that she seemed to always be in.

Thinking about Severus and then Harry's mission to convince her of his evilness contributed greatly to her oppressive mood.

Another thing that Hermione was confused most about was why she was here and not at the Grimmuald Place. She did not understand Dumbledore's logic. If it was safer at his house why hadn't they gone here initially and where was Ron?

The first chance that Hermione got she asked Dumbledore her questions.

"Professor, I don't understand why we can't stay at the Grimmuald Place."

Dumbledore looked up from the book he was reading, they were in his strange living room and he was seated in a comfortable armchair. He sighed, his eyes losing some of their twinkle. Hermione knew that they were about to breach a more serious topic and she was glad; she was finally going to get some answers. It was as if people didn't want to involve her, because they were afraid she wouldn't be able to handle the information. She wasn't a doll that would break.

"We have been fighting this war for a long time. And like most things in life that last for a long duration there are bound to be some mistakes," he began solemnly. "How many Order Members do you think Voldemort is aware of?

"I don't know." Hermione wasn't sure how the two statements connected. "A few."

"Twenty-four to be exact."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Twenty-four. There is not even that many that meet at Grimmuald Place." Hermione tired to do a mental inventory of all the Order members but fell significantly short. How many Order members were there?

"That is why it is so alarming. I strive to keep things secret for the protection of everyone involved. Only I know the names and the identities of all the Order and not all of them are aware of the Grimmuald Place. Those members that Voldemort is aware of, why do you suppose they are still living?"

"I guess," Hermione said thinking, "I guess he would be keeping tabs on those he is aware of hoping to glean information from them."

"Exactly, Hermione. And what information do you think he has gained?"

"The location of the Grimauld Place!" She was excited about making the connection. "But if he knows where it is why hasn't he done anything?"

"Grimauld Place is protected. Voldemort doesn't know the precise location. He is always looking for weaknesses. A place where we slip up. I cannot risk that mistake to happen not when we are so close. Not when Harry is almost ready. Both Ron and your deaths would be a great loss."

At this point Dumbledore was speaking more to himself than to Hermione. But she knew he had a point. The truth stung a little. It wasn't so much the death of Ron and herself that he worried about, but the effect that it would have on Harry.

Hermione knew she shouldn't be offended. It was war. Wars were never kind. But Hermione couldn't help but be slightly irritated. Harry was always the first priority. Sometimes Dumbledore could be very narrow minded.

"I guess, I understand sir. Thank you."

Dumbledore had given her a lot to think about. She wondered if Severus had gotten in trouble for not providing Voldemort with the location of the Grimmuald Place, or even if Voldemort knew he knew the location.

There were so many things that she didn't know, so many things that were still being kept from her. She knew that Dumbledore was trying to protect her but she had graduated. She was no longer a child. She had accepted the things that she had been told because that was how it had always been. Also, there was a part of her that just didn't want to know. She wanted to pretend that this war wasn't actually happening. She didn't want to pretend that she lived in fear of her life every day. She wanted to pretend that things were carefree, like it had been in school.

She had fought alongside the Order members in many battles so the reality of war was not as new as it had been when she first graduated. But there were still some battles that she and her friends had not been allowed to fight in, meetings that they had been excluded from, despite the fact that they had been invited into the Order.

She knew that the adults were trying to shield the younger generation from the horrors of war but really it wasn't helping. The more Hermione thought about it the more she became irritated. She didn't want to sit idly by anymore. She didn't want to be coddled.

She knew that most of the coddling was her fault. She had refused to grow up and accept the responsibility of war. She had only done what she was asked, no more, no less. She blamed this sudden desire to be involved on Severus. He had done more for this war than any Order member. He was always putting himself on the line; always making sure the job got done.

She wanted to help for him. She wanted to win this war so that Severus could stop fighting. Hermione was sick of being pushed around and was determined to do something about it.

Unfortunately, she didn't really know what she was supposed to do to bring about her freedom. She had been cooped up in the house for far too long.

After her discussion with Dumbledore, the headmaster disappeared for a few weeks. Hermione hadn't seen or heard from him. Harry accompanied Dumbledore most of the time. She would always know when they had come back because Harry would seek her out, eager to tell her his findings.

It was clear that Dumbledore and Harry weren't together the whole time they were gone from the house. Hermione was certain that Dumbledore wouldn't approve of what Harry was doing if he knew.

Harry would either bring back a picture or idle gossip about Severus's loyalties. The pictures he brought were always of Severus talking to someone, most of the time it was Draco.

Hermione wondered how Harry found Severus at all and wondered if Severus knew he was being followed.

It seemed since she had left that Severus had been leaving his house more and more. The pictures never proved anything which was something that Hermione constantly reminded her friend of.

Harry soon stopped bringing pictures but focused on gathering information from various Order members. They had argued for a while when she learned of his changed tactics. Harry was compiling a list of all suspicious activity that Severus was ever involved in, starting with when he first became a Death Eater.

Harry had asked Remus what he was like in school and then he appealed to Minerva for his habits as a teacher. There was almost no Order member that Harry didn't talk to. Most had much to say about Severus Snape because most did not like him. Some had to admit that he had helped a lot with his spying and that they thought him to be a great asset. Of course, Harry would then try to convince each of them that Severus was not to be trusted. He would then share with that individual all the information that he had gathered.

Needless to say Harry had garnered a lot of supporters of the anti-Snape movement.

Hermione was livid when she found out about Harry talking to everyone and striving to persuade them of Severus's 'evil intentions'. It was wrong to talk behind his back and destroy the trust that Dumbledore had built for his greatest spy.

Harry and Hermione had a falling out about three weeks ago when she couldn't take his behavior anymore.

"Harry, it is a violation of his privacy!"

"When it is a matter of life and death, he doesn't deserve privacy!" Harry had shouted back.

They were standing in Hermione's room. Hermione strived to control her temper by clenching and unclenching her fists.

"You are making the situation worse with your paranoia. You are putting false ideas into member of the Order about Severus. You are the destroying the trust that he has built, that Dumbledore has built."

"He doesn't deserve our trust. He will betray us and I am going to be ready and prepared when he does. If he was trustworthy then it would have been difficult gathering information about him. But seeing as he is just biding his time, I found many who shared my thoughts and were more than willing to give me more evidence of his true alliances."

"Rumors! You've collected rumors. There is no solid evidence." Hermione's voice matched Harry's in intensity.

"Rumors are often based in fact, Hermione. He has always been a bad seed. In school he practiced the Dark Arts. He was the best!"

"He is not the same person now as he was in school. He made a mistake and is now paying the price of that mistake by risking his life daily!"

"Why? Why do you think he would do that? He has no friends besides Death Eaters. He is a miserable git. He has no motivation to be a good person and every motivation to be evil."

"And that is what makes him good. Faced with opposition he is still on our side!"

"How much evidence do I have to gather until you are convinced of his true colors?"

"You'll never have enough evidence because I will always believe in him!" Hermione's yelling at this point turned to tears. It hurt her to think that everyone could be so easily convinced that Severus was evil. It hurt her that Harry and her friendship was also being torn apart by this situation as well.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "If you won't believe me Hermione, then I am resolved to believe that you are on his side and therefore on the side of Voldemort." Harry said darkly. "You are no longer my friend."

Hermione' tears turned into sobs. She watched her best friend shake his head sadly before leaving her to her grief.

That argument kept replaying over and over in Hermione's head over the last few weeks. Neither of them had spoken since that moment. Luckily for most of those weeks Harry was out with Dumbledore. But when he was back Harry would glare at her and leave the room whenever she entered.

She could not believe that Harry thought her capable for working for Voldemort. Of course that argument had been in anger, but that still didn't mean that Harry didn't believe her to be supporting Voldemort somehow.

When time for an Order meeting came around Hermione was impatient to leave the oppressive house. It had been two months since she came to the headmaster's home. She felt like a prisoner, similar to how she felt at Severus's house. She was determined to not return to Dumbledore's house. Harry no longer cared. She was through being stuck doing nothing.

She had packed her belongings and shrunk to fit them in her pocket. She wasn't sure what to do about Crookshanks. She thought about just leaving him at Dumbledore's house but she had promised her cat to take him with her wherever she went. The problem was she didn't know where she was going. She wanted Crooks to be safe. In the end she resolved to take him to the Grimmuald Place and convince Molly to take him back for a little while.

Hermione wasn't certain what she was going to do on her own but she was not longer going to be told where she was going to live. She could take care of herself. She didn't want to wait any longer.

Hermione was excited and anxious to see Severus again, not to mention her friends too.

Hermione headed to the living room, hoping not to run into Harry. She quickly discovered that she would definitely not be running into Harry. On the fireplace was a note from her friend. Dumbledore had been gone for a few days so she assumed he would be meeting them at the Grimmuald Place.

The note was from Harry informing her that the Order meeting had been pushed back an hour. He told her he had something to take care of before but he would meet her there and that the floo had been activated and was currently connected to the Grimmuald place.

Hermione let out a little groan. At least this way she didn't have to be with Harry longer than was possible. Unfortunately that meant that she had a least another hour before the meeting was supposed to start. Hermione grabbed the book she was reading earlier and settled into a comfortable position. She soon grew bored of her book. Deciding that she would rather be really early than stay one more minute in this house, she went and got Crookshanks.

She was never coming back to this house.

"Well Crooks, here we go again. Sorry that we are traveling through the floo again. I know it wasn't much fun last time." Crookshanks let out a little low growl causing Hermione to laugh. She grabbed a handful of floo and through it into the fire. "Grimauld Place, Number 12."

Her arrival was graceful, at least in comparison to the arrival at Dumbledore's home. Hermione found herself in the upstairs living room. Almost instantly she could hear voices floating from downstairs. The voices did not sound like happy voices.

Curious, Hermione let Crookshanks out and went downstairs to find out what the fighting was all about. She didn't expect anyone else to be super early besides Molly. The kitchen was where most of the meetings took place. Molly always insisting having food for people to eat.

Hermione could hear Harry's voice, followed by what sounded like Tonks and Bill Weasley. What surprised her more was to her Severus's agitated voice in the mix. She didn't expect to everyone to be here until a little later. The door was slightly ajar allowing more volume to permeate out the room and allowing her to distinguish some of the things that were being said.

"By avoiding the issue Snape, only leads us to believe that you do have something to hide!" Tonks was shouting.

"If I knew that this was an interrogation then I would have opted to stay home." Severus replied, his voice quieter than Tonks' had been.

"Probably to inform your _friends _about more Order secrets_!" _Bill added.

"Bill, that was uncalled for." Mr. Weasley's voice interjected.

"He doesn't deny that he let slip about our extraction of the Montgomery family. We nearly lost very talented Aurors last month because of the surprise attack from the Death Eaters." Tonks said.

"Remember that the Death Eaters have many spies." Remus said trying to quell the argument.

"But the only Aurors that knew about the extraction were Order members. Therefore, Snape was the only one of the Death Eaters who could have known about it!" Harry added, jumping back in the argument. "I am sick and tired of everyone believing him. He is a good spy for the reasons that he isn't working for our side but has tricked us into believing he is!"

At Harry's last comment, Hermione could no longer stay out of the room. Before anyone could say anything else she opened the door fully. Her jaw was firmly set and she was certain her eyes were blazing. She was furious.

She had realized, standing there in the hallway that Harry had lied to her about the start of the Order meeting. It had indeed started at least thirty minutes ago. She knew that his reason was because he wanted to confront Snape and oust him to everyone. He knew that she would never stand for it. She was grateful that there were a few people who were still being reasonable.

Everyone was silent for a minute, taking in Hermione's sudden appearance. Severus was standing to the side, almost backed into a corner. He didn't look trapped but was comfortablely leaning against the wall, almost as if the conversation hadn't been focused on his loyalties. Harry and Tonks were both standing, their chairs pushed from the table.

Some members looked confused and not sure whose side they should be on, while others like Bill were angry. Harry refused to look at her. Molly was the first to break the silence.

"Hermione! You are here finally. We were so worried." Mrs. Weasley said, coming from around the table to give her a big hug. Her voice broke the tension that was in the room. Those that had been confused on whose side to stand seemed to take this opportunity to jump ship by jumping up to greet Hermione. Neville seemed to give her the longest hug but Ginny's was the most suffocating.

After everyone had settled back into their seats, Molly ushered Hermione to the opposite side of the table to site next to her. "Here I will get you some food dearie. Why are you so late?"

"I was informed that the meeting had been delayed. I guess Harry forgot to mention that the meeting was only delayed for me." She said bitterly glaring directly at Harry. Molly gave Harry a very puzzled look, most likely confused as to why he would do something like that. She heard faint amused grunt coming from Severus's direction.

"Well you are here now, I suppose that is all that matters," Molly said, patting her hand. Looking around the room, Hermione noticed that Dumbledore had not arrived yet.

"Now that we are mostly here, can we get back to what we were originally talking about?" Kingsley asked. "We need to figure out the status of the ministry. I know that it is getting weaker. You-know-who has more people infiltrated into our ranks every day. It is getting harder and harder to know who we can trust and who we cannot. I want to hear Severus's report on that front."

"What about what I had overheard yesterday? He evaded my question!" Harry said angry, still standing.

"These things cannot be ignored Kingsley," Tonks agreed.

Kingsley sat back in his chair and waved his hand as if giving permission to get the conversation over with but his face looked annoyed.

Satisfied, Harry turned back towards Severus who was still causally leaning against the wall.

"I have nothing to add Potter. Can we move on?" Severus said, bored.

"Nothing to say! I accused you of being a traitor and you cannot even defend yourself?"

Severus shrugged, "What I have to say will only fall on deaf ears."

"Or it means that you have no argument because you know I am right."

"In what regard Potter? That I happen to be talking to Death Eaters on a daily basis? That I don't share everything with this little gathering? Then yes, you are right. I don't think you would want to know every time someone gets a stubbed toe or is tortured for failure. But if you would like a full report like that, we might be here for a while."

Harry folded his arms, eyes narrowing. "You know I am right about you being a miserable-backstabbing-traitor!"

Hermione was about to interject but was beat by Severus's scathing remark. "Perhaps if you focused more on the actual war then your own vendetta against me, and stopped behaving like a petulant child, then this war would be over and my loyalties wouldn't be in question."

"Severus!" Dumbledore said sternly, standing in the kitchen doorway. Hermione marveled that no one had seen him standing there till this moment. "Apologize to Harry."

Everyone looked from Dumbledore to Harry. Hermione had been looking at Severus when the headmaster demanded his apology. She saw a brief flash of hurt before it was covered up by anger. His stance was no longer causal but one of a guarded, angry man.

Hermione felt herself rising slightly from her chair to argue against Dumbledore. She caught Severus's eye from the corner of her own. He gave her a slight shake of his head to tell her to back off. She slowly slid back down in her chair. She couldn't believe Dumbledore's unfairness about the situation. Harry deserved what he had got.

Dumbledore and Severus seemed to be having a conversation with their eyes. Hermione had never seen the headmaster look so serious, nor so angry.

"Albus, Harry was calling Severus a traitor." Remus ventured softly, trying to help the tense situation.

Dumbledore's eyes did not leave Severus.

The way that Severus's face was contorted, you would have thought he had eaten something fowl. He eventually nodded once.

"I offer you my sincerest apologies Harry Potter." He said giving an elaborate bow. Without another word he left the room, brushing past the headmaster. Dumbledore let his piercing gaze drift across the room before following his spy. He swung the door shut after him but it did not close all the way, leaving a tiny gap. Everyone remained completely still.

Hermione wanted to punch first the headmaster and then Harry.

"Severus, please wait," Dumbledore said, his voice floating in to the kitchen. "Come back to the kitchen and we can discuss this."

"I have no more to say Albus. I am late."

"We both know that is a lie."

"Apparently I have been doing a lot of that lately. You should keep a better reign on your boy wonder. Something might happen to him during his escapades of following me."

Some in the room let out a gasp. Hermione could only guess that they assumed that what Severus had said was some sort of veiled threat. Hermione was the only one that knew better.

"The meeting has barely started. We need you."

Severus let out a laugh. It was a bitter laugh. "You know, it is funny. I receive more respect from my fellow Death Eaters than the Order. This is surprising since Death Eaters are backstabbers and hold no loyalties except to themselves."

Hermione couldn't hear Dumbledore's response.

But whatever he said Severus let out a bitter laugh. "It is moments like these that I remember exactly why I choose the dark over the light."

"You don't mean that Severus,"

"You'd be surprised what I think Albus." Severus's voice became so quiet that Hermione almost didn't hear his comment. After a few seconds the door slammed and Hermione knew that Severus had left. Dumbledore returned to the room, looking very tired.

Harry gazed around the room, as if the conversation with Dumbledore confirmed all his suspicions. Hermione avoided his eyes. To Hermione, the conversation only meant that everyone was an idiot and Severus was completely justified in his anger. Hermione couldn't believe that Dumbledore had sided with Harry. Harry!

Although she was a little worried about Severus. Dumbledore's action was almost a sign of betrayal. If Dumbledore couldn't trust and support him, who would?

As soon as Dumbledore entered the room and sat down his face suddenly changed. His eyes began to twinkle. "Well considering we just lost the main reason why we are here lets reschedule this rather important meeting for another time shall we? I know I am starving and would love some of Molly's cooking."

Molly gave him a forced smiled and got up to serve those who wanted food. It was as if Dumbledore spoke the magic words. Whatever magical silent spell had fallen over the room was now dispelled. Conversations sprung up all over the room.

Hermione was surprised and enraged at how easily people could forget about what just happened. Harry and Tonks were deep in conversation so Hermione knew that they, at least, were still talking about the events, albeit their discussion was not in favor of Severus.

Hermione just sat in her chair brooding. How could they? She never realized how unfair everyone had been to Severus. She wondered if it had always been that way or if she had only realized it now because of her crush. She was also angry because she once again was unable to talk to Severus.

Ginny soon came to sit next to Hermione, smiling. "Hey," she greeted.

Hermione tried to smile back but the smile just didn't reach her eyes. "Hey,"

"How have you been?"

Hermione shrugged. "As good as can be expected."

"Harry told me that you had to stay at Snape's house for the summer." Ginny's eyes had widened like this had been torture.

"Has he informed you of my changed alliance?"

Ginny frowned, "Changed alliance?"

"I'll admit I hated staying with Severus at first but after a while we became friends. Now Harry is convinced that I work for the dark side." Hermione said sarcastically.

Ginny laughed, not the reaction Hermione had thought to get. "Not in so many words. He has told me repeatedly that you seem to be confused and he suspects that you are under some sort of spell. I think he has now realized that magic is not involved."

"Are you not going to lecture me on my choice of friends?" Hermione eyed Ginny wearily.

She just shook her head. "I don't like the greasy-bat but I could see why you would be friends. You are both smart. I don't understand how you can get over his horrible attitude but whatever. I am undecided about his loyalties but I figured if Dumbledore trusts him so can I."

Hermione felt tears coming to her eyes. She hugged her friend, hoping that she didn't see how her acceptance had affected her. It wasn't a complete acceptance but it was much better than Harry's total lack of. "Ginny you are the best!"

"So I have been told." She said giggling. Hermione spent the rest of the evening laughing and giggling with Ginny. She tried several times to engage Ron in conversation but he refused to look at her. She knew that Ron would side with Harry but his rejection hurt nonetheless. Neville and Luna only stayed for a short while before leaving.

When Dumbledore got up to leave Harry followed. Dumbledore gazed at Hermione, expecting her to follow suit. Hermione raised her chin defiantly.

"Hermione are you ready to go?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

She shook her head. "I am not returning. I am staying."

Dumbledore's smile faltered. "We have talked about the dangers of staying at the Grimmuald Place."

"I will not be staying here. I am sick of hiding. I am not returning to your home but will find my own place to stay."

The headmaster was flabbergasted, unsure of how to continue. "It is very unsafe, Ms Granger, surely you realize—"

"I know the dangers sir. I will be careful. After all I am the brightest witch of my age, or so they say."

Dumbledore looked at Harry, striving to solve the issue.

"I doubt Harry cares if I live or die at this point." Hermione added. Both Molly and Ginny gasped at her declaration. Dumbledore searched Harry's face for confirmation. Harry kept a stoic face, keeping his eyes from meeting anyone's.

"Very well, I can see that you have made up your mind." Without another word the two left the room. Hermione was annoyed at the lack of protesting from Dumbledore. She expected him to put up more of a fight. She wasn't surprised by Harry's silence.

Molly quickly turned to Hermione. "Hermione Granger, what is going on between you and Harry?"

Hermione couldn't help but blush and hide her face, ashamed. She didn't know how Molly Weasley did it but she had a talent to making anyone feel guilty even if they had done nothing wrong.

"We had a falling out."

She huffed. "I see. Well everything will work out in the end. I suppose you will be staying with us for a while."

Hermione's eyes widened as Ginny clapped, jumping up and down. "I couldn't. It is not safe."

"Oh hush child. It isn't safe for anyone these days. Dumbledore just likes to make things seem more dramatic. I was never a fan of having you all staying at separate houses. I didn't really think it was necessary. Sure, the Death Eaters are hunting for you but who are they not hunting. You'll be safe enough at the burrow till you and Harry work out whatever tiff you've gotten into this time."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you Molly." Although she knew that Harry and her were not going to get over this tiff anytime soon it was still nice to have a place to stay.

**Yay for updates! I think this is the longest chapter I have written yet. Harry is still being annoying and everyone is being mean. All with good cause, setting up Snape's mission. **

**Please give a review because I do so love them! Also if you don't give a review I might leave the next chapter at a nasty cliff-hanger—those chapter endings always produce more reviews.**


	20. The Rescue

**Big thanks to my beta Abreana!**

_The Rescue_

Hermione hurried through the streets, clutching her purchase tightly in her hands. It was getting dark and Hermione needed to get to the Leaky Cauldron. She was meeting Ginny there so that they could apparate back to the Burrow. Hermione had had to make a stop at the apothecary and Ginny didn't want to step into the shop because of the smell.

Hermione knew that they had to be careful. They tried to run their errands during the day so that there would be a large amount of people around. The more people decreased the chances of the Death Eaters attacking them. But Hermione had lost track of the time and now she was late meeting Ginny. She hoped her friend wouldn't be too worried.

Hermione was in such a rush that she didn't see the cobblestone sticking up awkwardly from the ground. She tripped and her potions went flying. As she was falling to the ground she cast a protective spell on the bottles. They landed on the ground with a thump, but nothing was damaged due to her quick thinking. Unfortunately, she did nothing to soften her own fall and Hermione landed on her hand feeling a sharp pain shoot up her arm.

Her wrist began to throb and she was fairly certain she sprained it. As she was cradling her hand to her chest and climbing to her feet, she saw them. The crowds were dying down, night was falling quickly and just a few yards away were three men standing in the alleyway, watching her. Hermione felt her stomach drop.

They didn't have to be wearing masks to let Hermione know they were Death Eaters. She hurried and scrambled to her feet gathering her purchase. She would have to walk right by the alley in order to get to the Leaky Cauldron. Her hand was hurting and she didn't think she could take three Death Eaters; Ginny would just have to wait a little while longer.

Hermione pretending to be calm and turned and headed in the other direction. She could sense that they were following her. Involuntarily she clutched her wand tighter causing pain to shoot up her arm again. She pushed the pain to the back of her mind and began to quicken her pace. The footsteps behind her increased as well. Hermione took off in a run.

The stores were now all closed and there were no people milling about. People retired earlier to their homes and stores didn't stay open as late in the last few years, for good reason too. Hermione cursed her stupidity for losing track of time. She scanned the various alleyways looking for a door to slip in.

She made a sharp turn to the right and headed down a narrow alley. When she reached the end she made a sharp left hoping to lose them.

"She went down this way!" a voice shouted.

Hermione didn't slow down; she couldn't afford it. However, she was so turned around and it was dark she didn't know which direction the Leaky Cauldron was located. Hermione darted down another alleyway sensing the three men closing in behind her. She willed herself to remain calm, knowing if all else failed she would have to stand her ground. She was not going down without a fight, despite her throbbing hand.

Just as she was nearing the end of the alley a hand reached out and grabbed her, pulling her into a doorway. Hermione yelped dropping her bag once more. She kicked the unknown assailant in the shins which resulted in him grunting but his grip did not falter. The attacker grabbed her wounded hand; she cried out and dropped her wand. Hermione clawed at his face with her free arm but the man quickly grabbed that arm and pinned both hands to her side bringing her body close to his chest.

The man covered her mouth with his hand to prevent her from screaming. Using all her strength she bit down hard. This produced the desired result and he finally released her.

"Damn it Hermione! Will you calm down?" Hermione froze. She knew that voice; it was none other than Severus Snape. It was dark so she couldn't see his face but she would recognize his voice anywhere.

Hermione was so relieved it was Severus that she threw her arms around him, not really thinking. Hermione felt Severus start to push her away but the noise outside prevented him from moving. He stiffened slightly. Hermione held her breath, listening to the voices.

"She can't have gone far. Bradford, go left and we'll head this way."

Soon the voices faded leaving Severus and Hermione standing in the dark. Hermione was very aware of the warm body pressed against her. Severus had one arm snaked tightly around her waist as the other rested on her arm, as if in the motion to push her away.

Hermione had kept a firm grip around his waist; her face was pressed against his chest. Hermione concentrated on his breathing not wanting to break the spell. She knew the moment wouldn't last and sure enough as soon as Severus deemed it safe to move he pushed her gently away from him.

As she left his arms Hermione remembered her hand. She had forgotten about it with the rush of adrenaline and panic she felt when Severus had first grabbed her. It brushed Severus's side and she let out a hiss of pain.

"What did you hurt?" he asked trying to sound annoyed but Hermione could hear the hint of concern in his voice.

"Just my wrist when I tripped earlier. It was actually the reason I spotted them lurking in the dark."

He let out a long sigh, "Well, if you had used your brains and not been out after dark then we wouldn't have to be celebrating your clumsiness." As he spoke he grabbed her wounded wrist and examined it.

Hermione blushed from the contact and from his reprimand. His thumb rubbed over her wrist gently and Hermione felt her breath hitch. Severus muttered a spell and the pain slowly subsided. He released her hand causing the warmth to leave as well.

"Lucky for you it was just a sprain, easily remedied."

She nodded, "How is your hand?"

"I've received worse injuries than a bitten hand."

"I'm sorry; I thought you were one of the Death Eaters."

"I am."

Hermione rolled her eyes knowing her couldn't see her. "You know what I mean."

"Yes, but there will come a time when I will no longer be able to save you."

Hermione tried to read his face but it was too dark to make out any expression. "What do you mean?"

"Apparate back to the Burrow, Granger." Suddenly he seemed very weary. "And next time use your head."

"But Ginny, I need to go and find her."

"She is at the Burrow. I spoke with her. She is the reason I am here. She was much frazzled when I came across her. She seemed to have the impression that you were dead."

Hermione laughed softly, "I am sure she was very worried. I was supposed to meet with her over an hour ago. Oh my purchase!" she exclaimed in realization.

Hermione remembered her bag and took a step towards the door to retrieve it. She was stopped by Severus hand on her arm.

"The only place you are going is the Burrow and you are leaving from this very spot."

"But—" Severus placed a finger on her mouth and shook his head.

"You will do as I say." He said softly

Hermione flushed and nodded slowly.

"Good," he said removing his finger.

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat. She was itching to kiss those lips. Severus seemed to sense her change in thought because he turned his back to her.

"Leave now." He said his voice harsh.

Hermione reached out a hand towards him but let it fall back to her side. This was the first they had spoken since that one night at Spinner's End when he hugged her so desperately, and this was the first she had seen him since the fiasco at Grimmuald Place. There had been two more Order meetings since that night and both of them Severus was not present at. Dumbledore had apparently been meeting with him separately and filled everyone else on what was going on. Hermione was certain that he would never show up again for another meeting which crushed her.

"Take care, Severus," she whispered before following his command and disapparated away.

As soon as Hermione stepped into the Burrow door she was bombarded by a red-headed girl. Ginny threw her arms around her friend, crying.

"Hermione! I was so worried. I thought you were dead." She said sobbing.

"Sorry Ginny, I lost track of time."

Ginny pulled away and wiped the tears from her eyes, her face turning very serious. "Do not ever do that again! I never want to worry like that again. We are not going out that late again. You are lucky that my mother is not home or she would have some strong words to say to you."

"I know I know. I've already had the lecture from Severus."

"So he did find you? Oh good."

Hermione nodded, "Well he kind of saved me. I was being chased by some Death Eaters and he pulled me into a door away from trouble."

"I didn't actually think he was going to go and look for you. I saw him at the Leaky Cauldron. He could tell I was stressed. When I told him you were missing he seemed bored and quite annoyed. He told me to stop my yammering and just go home. He said that if you were in trouble that is where you most likely to run to. I didn't want to leave but I didn't want to disobey him."

Hermione smiled, picturing his annoyed face. "Yes, well I am glad you ran into him. I did lose my purchase which I am very put out about. I really needed those ingredients for the potion I want to work on."

"We are not leaving this house! Not until my heart recovers from this last trip."

Hermione laughed hugging her friend. Despite being chased by Death Eaters and perhaps almost dying, Hermione was happy. She got to see and speak with Severus. And now her heart didn't ache as much as it had in the last few days. She had been able to be close to him and feel his touch and hear his voice. The small amount of time they spent she knew would tide her over for a few more weeks. At least she hoped it would.

-o-

Severus pulled his cloak closer around his shoulders. His breath could be seen lingering in the cold air. Winter was fast approaching and the war was reaching its climax. The Dark Lord had a schedule as did Albus. In three days time they were storming Hogwarts and that is when Severus would fulfill the promise he had made to both masters.

Three days, he had three days until there was no turning back.

He stood on the corner of Eastbury and Pinner waiting for Corbin and Marcus. The Dark Lord wanted potion supplies and refused to pay for them. Tonight they were going to simply take them. They had decided to rob from a shop outside of Diagon Alley so they were in a small wizarding town in the north.

When the Dark Lord had assigned Severus for this task, Severus had tried to choose the more logically adept Death Eaters; ones he knew he could trust with dangerous ingredients. But as time passed he was beginning to think he was wrong in his choice.

The last few weeks the Dark Lord was putting more and more trust in Severus Snape. He had slowly been giving the Dark Lord more and more information. But what really clinched the deal was the promise of the death of Dumbledore. Dumbledore had carefully been planning his demise for the past year. Potter had been most helpful in putting doubts in everyone's mind about the spy. Severus would have to thank the boy for his arrogant, impulsiveness that is, if he ever got the chance.

There was a crack and Corbin and Marcus stood in front of Severus.

"You're both late," he growled.

"We were held up by—"

"Silence!" Severus interrupted Corbin, glaring at both of them. "I don't want to hear your excuse. If I didn't need you in a healthy state then I would show you how displeased I am. Perhaps I will just have to tell the Dark Lord later."

"P-please no, Severus. We are sorry!" Corbin continued to beg. Marcus remained silent during the exchange.

Severus put his Death Eater mask on his face. "Let's go."

The two followed the potion's master without further argument.

"_Expulso!" _Severus shouted. The front door of the apothecary exploded outwards. "Here is a list of ingredients. Keep them separate like I instructed beforehand."

Corbin and Marcus nodded taking the offered lists.

"What in the blazes is going on out here?" A man shouted emerging from the now empty doorway. As soon as he saw the three Death Eaters he visibly paled, dropped his wand and slowly started retreating back inside the shop. "Look I don't want any trouble. Just take whatever you want."

"_Furnunculus," _Severus said pointing his wand at the man. The man screamed and collapsed to the ground covered in boils. "What are you two waiting for?"

The two jumped and ran inside as if they had been hit with a hot iron. Severus followed the two inside without giving the screaming man another look.

**SOOOOOO sorry that it took me forever. Who thought that being out of school would be busier than being in school.**

**Because you all were so good to me with reviews I gave you some Severus and Hermione time even though I hadn't planned on this chapter at all. **

**I have the next chapter finished and it is with my Beta so you won't have to wait as long for the next chapter.**

**Please send me a review!**


	21. The Fall of Hogwarts

_The Fall of Hogwarts_

Hermione knew that something was going to happen. The Order meetings were a little tenser and the way that everyone acted also spoke of upcoming dread. It was as if everyone could sense that the war was about to change.

Hermione was reading, like always, at the Burrow when Harry walked into the room. Hermione only glanced up briefly before returning to her book. There was no point in trying to make conversation; he always ignored her. So it surprised her when he began to speak.

"Perhaps I was a little hard on you." He said quietly. Hermione's eyebrows raised in surprise. She figured his approaching her now had something to do with Ron. Ron hadn't completely shut Hermione out of his life.

The past few months had been hard on the three friends. Not being able to spend every day together and especially since each of them were keeping their own secrets. Recently Hermione would notice that Harry had let Ron in on some of the secrets he was keeping. She would often see them talking together after Order meetings and Ron would disappear from the Burrow from time to time.

"I just have a bad feeling about him."

Neither of them had to voice who the 'him' whom Harry was referring to. "I know. But I still have chosen to trust him."

Harry nodded. "Well I just hope I'm wrong."

Without another word he left the room. Hermione guessed that was as close to an apology she was going to get. She felt better knowing that Harry hadn't completely cut her off. It would take some time to heal their rift but now she felt a small glimmer of hope that she might get her friends back.

That evening Hermione learned that Ron had gone with Harry back to Hogwarts. School was in session but it was different than when Hermione had attending. Half of the student body had not returned. The last few years there were fewer and fewer students returning. She couldn't blame them. The war looked bleak. Voldemort was getting more and more powerful and people were becoming afraid.

It was a quiet dinner consisting of Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and herself. Hermione scowled to herself, it seemed that the women were always the ones left behind. Mr. Weasley said that he was running late at the office. The twins had their own place. Usually for dinner there were a few Order members to fill in the silence but tonight it seemed everyone had their own agenda.

Hermione was just about to retire to bed when Mr. Weasley burst through the fireplace supporting Harry Potter. Ron quickly followed after, as well as Tonks and Lupin.

"What happened?" Hermione asked shooting up from her chair.

"Mr. Weasley shook his head. "No time. Get Molly we have to leave now."

Hermione didn't even have to leave because Mrs. Weasley had heard the commotion from the kitchen and came running.

"Arthur? What happened what is it?"

"Molly, get Ginny. It time for the emergency plan."

She nodded and left the room in a whirl. Tonks and Lupin had their wands at the ready and kept looking out the windows. Harry was despondent. Hermione couldn't see any wounds on his body but he was in shock.

"Hermione," Mr. Weasley said, "You have five minutes to grab whatever you need and then we are leaving."

"But where are we going? What's happened?" Her immediate thoughts turned to Severus and wondered if he was ok. If there had been an attack on Hogwarts. She hated to think what had happened. There was a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"There's been attack on Hogwarts." He said voicing her thoughts. "The school has fallen. Now get moving the Death Eaters might be coming here."

She felt herself pale. She didn't have time to dwell on the details but rushed upstairs. She magicked her belongs into a bag and shrunk it. She grabbed Crookshanks and stuffed him, unceremoniously, into his carrier and headed back downstairs.

When she reached the living room again she noticed that everyone had a broom. Remus gave her a sad look.

"Sorry Hermione, I'm afraid you'll have to leave your cat. We are flying."

Hermione clutched the carrier tight to her chest. "Can't we apparate?"

"We don't want to leave a magic trail," Tonks said from the window.

Hermione looked around the room as each face gave her a pitying look. She felt the tears prickling her eyes. She nodded once to show that she understood. She opened the front door and set the carrier down before opening it.

"Sorry Crooks. I have to go. Be safe and I love you." She hugged her feline companion before shutting the door. Crookshanks meowed his disapproval and Hermione tried to ignore his howls to come back inside. He would be safer outside where he could find food.

Mrs. Weasley came back into the room her pockets full of little bags of luggage.

"Alright looks like we are all ready." Lupin spoke up. "We will be traveling in pairs. Arthur do you have Harry?"

He nodded and lifted the broom in his free hand. Harry still stared at the floor.

"Good. Molly you and Ginny can fly together. Tonks you can take Hermione and Ron can be with me. You all know the location. If you see any signs of trouble you know what to do."

Everyone nodded and headed to the back door. Hermione felt once again that she had been purposefully left out of the plans. She was just a passenger.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley kicked off first from their brooms. The other two parties waited until they couldn't see them anymore before mounting. Hermione hated flying and was a little hesitant to get on a broom with Tonks of all people. She smiled reassuringly at her but it didn't really help with Hermione's queasy feeling.

"Hold on tight," she said.

Hermione didn't need to be told twice. She clutched onto Tonks' robes for dear life and shut her eyes. About five minutes into the journey she realized that she should be helping keep watch just in case any Death Eaters came.

They journeyed for a good hour until they were in the middle of a dense forest. Hermione wasn't sure what part of England they were in or if they were even in England. Without warning Tonks nose-dived into the trees and abruptly stopped in a clearing.

It took all of Hermione's will power not to scream when they dropped. They hopped from the broom and waited in the trees. Remus was the last to touch down. As soon as he did he whispered something to the air and a house appeared.

Hermione was a little surprised. She wasn't certain why they had created another house under the Fidelius Charm and why they just hadn't retreated to the Grimmuald Place, unless it was being watched like Dumbledore had hinted to Hermione a few months ago.

Remus quickly beckoned everyone inside and shut the door firmly casting a few more charms and spells. Once finished everyone seemed to breathe easier. It was small cottage on the outside but like most wizarding homes it was larger from the inside.

They all headed to the living room. Mr. Weasley set Harry down on the couch. Harry was looking around as if the initial shock of whatever happened had worn off. No one spoke. Hermione didn't want to be the one who broke the spell but it was looking like she might have too.

"Is someone going to fill the rest of us in on what happened tonight?"

Remus and Tonks looked to Harry as did almost everyone else in the room.

"I was in my office when I was alerted to the fact that Hogwarts was under attack. No one knew that it was happening tonight." Mr. Weasley said.

"We suspected that it would take place but we didn't realize it would happen so soon," Remus added quietly. "The Aurors were unprepared. We were over powered before we knew what was happening. I'm surprised so many made it out alive."

"But how did they get through Hogwarts defenses? There are ancient charms and spells that protect the school. How is it possible that they broke through?"

"Because the Headmaster let them in." Harry said through clenched teeth.

Hermione was confused and she could see she wasn't the only one.

"Albus would never allow that," Molly said.

Harry looked over at her with such pain in his eyes. "He wasn't the Headmaster, Snape was."

Hermione breath hitched, what was he talking about?

"Albus had been afraid of what would happen to him. He had so many close calls over the past few months that he didn't want to risk it. We went out, uh searching for something. In emergencies the headmaster can relinquish his office, when that happens the power and responsibilities are transferred to that individual. It should have gone to Professor McGonagall but it didn't."

Harry was staring at the floor his face darkening. Hermione didn't like the way the story was going.

"Albus was weak and I was able to drag him back to his office. Ron was waiting with Snape. He started rambling about how he wasn't strong enough to defend the school and that Snape needed to take over. He didn't even argue but simply nodded. Once the charm was performed Snape gave him some potion that killed him!"

By this point Harry was standing pacing back and forth in the room. "He had that satisfied grin on his face as he turned towards Ron and I. If it wasn't for Ron's quick thinking we would most likely be dead right now."

Ron gave Harry a half smile adding his part to the story. "It wasn't much. All I could think of is we needed to get out of that room quick. The fireplace was right there. I just grabbed some floo and said the first thing that came to my mind which was Gryffindor tower."

"What about the rest of the students?" Molly asked.

Remus was the one to answer. "We had gone through so many drills with the students that if Hogwarts was attacked on what to do. They each had their secret passage to find and go through which would lead them to Hogsmeade. From there, where ever it was they were to take a portkey and then contact their parents. Albus and I had created hundreds of illegal portkeys and put them in Hogsmeade. We left messages at the end of the tunnels for the students so that they would stay together and so that they were aware of the portkeys."

"We retreated with the rest of the students. I don't really remember much after he… after," Harry choked back a sob and turned away from the room. Ginny got up from her seat and wrapped her arms around him. The room was silent except for Harry's quiet sniffles. Ginny soon began to cry too and Harry turned to wrap her in his arms as well.

It was as if that was the catalyst for everyone else to break down. Molly and Arthur held each other and Remus and Tonks sought comfort in each other's arms.

Hermione just felt numb. After hearing about Severus's part her heart felt like it had died. She didn't want to believe it; she couldn't believe it. Ron caught her eye from across the room. She suddenly felt like the room had no air. She quickly left knowing no one but Ron would notice. She was unfamiliar with the house but knew she needed to be alone.

"Hermione," Ron called catching her arm as she was halfway out the door. The look in his eyes told her he was sorry. Everyone in the room was mourning for Albus Dumbledore but Hermione was mourning for the new headmaster. Ron's eyes let her know that that was who he was trying to comfort her about.

But she couldn't accept it. She didn't want to see the look in everyone's eyes that said that they knew it all along. Shaking her head she broke free from Ron's grasp and found the farthest room she could.

Once the door was firmly shut and locked behind her did she allow herself to really feel. The numbness left and a torrent of emotions washed over her. Anger, betrayal, despair. Most of all she felt like her heart being ripped from her chest. It was at that moment that she realized that she loved Severus and had for a while. She had allowed herself to fall for the enemy, the one who had killed Albus Dumbledore. She didn't even realize she was crying until she started to shake.

All she could think of was "why?"

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! The war has now taken a turn for the worst. I am not going to go into details about the horcruxs because to this story it is not really important. I am focusing more on Hermione and Severus's relationship. They will be mentioned but there will be no hunt for them.**

**Please leave a review! **

**Thanks again to my wonderful beta.**


	22. The Ministry

**Don't own any of the characters. Also sorry if there are errors in this chapter. I haven't heard back from my beta. I am not sure if it is going to her spam or what but I didn't want to have to make anyone wait.**

**The Ministry**

_The Fate of the Wizarding World_

_It seems that no one is safe from he-who-must-not-be-named and his followers. Since the death Albus Dumbledore and the fall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry the entire wizarding world has pondered that question. What we thought was a safe haven could not withstand the power of he-who-must-not-be-named. With the loss of the Headmaster of Hogwarts the Ministry is in a panic. If they can't protect the ancient school how can they protect the rest of the wizarding world? At this moment in time we must all reflect and decide who side we are on. Will we be part of the survivors or those who are not powerful enough?_

_Those found dead in their homes are as follows:_

Harry slammed the paper down on the table causing Ginny to jump in surprise.

"I cannot believe that they are printing this filth! The paper almost outright declares that if we don't join Voldemort then we will die. Isn't it obvious that he is controlling the paper too?"

"Even if the article was never published more and more people are deciding to join him." Mr. Weasley said standing by the fireplace. "Dumbledore's death shook a lot of people. Most look at the war as hopeless."

"Our situation does seem pretty dire." Remus added. "We haven't been able to contact most of the Order and I fear that we might not ever be able to. More and more are turning up dead. Those that are dead were the ones that have spoken outright against him." Tonks grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

Harry nodded. Voldemort had been swift. They had barely had time to get word out to all of the Order members to hide. People were losing hope. Looking around the room Harry could see that hope was looking bleak among this crowd as well. However, Harry knew that the war was coming to an end. The horcruxes were almost all destroyed.

Harry suspected that Voldemort knew now what he was up to but could do nothing to stop the turn of events. Pretty soon now Harry would have to face him but he was ready. He hadn't felt ready before but after the death of Albus he felt ready. He wanted revenge.

Just then Kingsley Shacklebolt's head poked through the fireplace. "The ministry is under an attack! We mustn't let it fall. If we do then the wizarding world will have given up!"

His face disappeared almost as quickly as it had appeared. Everyone in the room froze.

"You heard him move!" Hermione shouted from the doorway. Her words spurred them all into action. Harry was surprised to see her standing there. He had been worried about Hermione. Since the news of Dumbledore's death and Snape's betrayal she had locked herself in her room. She hardly went out except for when Ginny made her come and eat.

"Harry! Snap out of it and get going." She said grabbing his arm.

"Right," One by one they filed through the fireplace. Before Hermione stepped into the fireplace Harry held her back. "It's good to see you Hermione."

Hermione frowned at him and disappeared into the green flames.

-o-

Hermione knew she shouldn't be excited about an attack on the ministry. She would often sit by the door of the kitchen listening to the conversations that were happening without her. Every day those at the house would sit around the table and read the newspaper. Every day Hermione would wait for news about Severus.

She knew it was silly but she wanted to know what he was doing. She listened for any information that might give a reason for why he killed Dumbledore. Her brain, as did everyone else, would tell her there was no reason except for the fact that he was evil. However, her heart kept telling her it was wrong. There was something she was missing. She knew him or at least she thought he did.

She supposed that she was waiting until she saw him. She wanted to look into his eyes and see if the Severus she fell in love with was completely gone. She wanted to confront him and ask him why he did it. And she just wanted to see him. Even if he ended up killing her at least then the pain in her heart would disappear.

They flooed right into Kingsley's office. He was waiting for them with three other Aurors. He was one of the few people who knew how to contact them.

"We are not out numbered. It seems he-who-must-not-be-named did not send as many men. I guess he supposed there would not be as much resistance. Those who are fighting against him have set up base here. We cannot let the Death Eaters over take this building. If we do it will be a symbol to the rest of the populace that he has won. I will die before that happens."

"We are ready to fight!" Harry said. Everyone nodded getting their wands out.

"Excellent. We counted about twenty Death Eaters. Plus there were about fifteen already infiltrated into the ministry. We have been keeping close tabs on them. We have about six groups spread throughout the building. We will split up in groups of four."

No one spoke of what those groups were. Kingsley and the three Aurors headed down on direction turning left. Molly and Arthur went with Tonks and Remus heading in the opposite direction. This left the Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Hermione wasn't too thrilled with her group but didn't voice her opinion.

They were cautious has they headed down the hallways. It was eerily quiet in the Ministry. There were usually so many people. Turning down one hallway Hermione saw three bodies on the floor. Everyone immediately tensed up.

"Keep an eye out," Harry whispered.

Hermione and Ron took the rear and made sure no one would attack from behind. Harry and Ginny lead their group.

As they neared the end of the hall Hermione heard a distant noise.

"Can you hear that?" They all strained their ears.

"It sounds like a battle is going on. Hurry!" Harry said sprinting down the hall. He opened the door at the end slowly. Just then a spell shot through the door. They all huddled together on the ground.

Through the door's opening Hermione could see flashes of light. There were about four Aurors hiding behind pillars and chairs trying to block the attacks from six or seven Death Eaters. They were in one of the court rooms.

"_Stupefy!" _Harry shouted bursting into the room. He quickly dived behind a chair as curses were thrown at him.

Ginny did the same thing, taking refuge beside Harry. Ron smiled at Hermione before shrugging and jumping into the fray. The Death Eaters were falling back, a little surprised by the reinforcements.

Hermione was about the follow her friends when movement from the corner of her eye caught her attention. Three Death Eaters stood at the end of the hallway talking. She froze. She was still crouched behind the door and she prayed and hoped they wouldn't see her.

She cast a silencing spell over her end of the hallway hoping it would block some of the sound coming from the court rooms. Two of the Death Eaters left heading down the opposite hallway disappearing into another room.

The remaining Death Eater stood there for a moment before disappearing from view down another hall. There was something about his walk that was familiar to Hermione. She knew she shouldn't leave her friends, but her feet caused her to stand up and follow the Death Eater.

He was quick and by the time she got to where the hallway turned he was already heading down another direction. She had to run to catch up to him. When she turned another corner she had lost him. Her shoulders slumped.

She was about to turn around and go back when someone grabbed her and threw her into an empty office. It was the Death Eater. Her wand flew from her hand and landed somewhere on the floor. Hermione's head hit the desk in the room. Her eyes widened in panic as the Death Eater pointed his wand at her chest.

"No back up Miss Granger?" The Death Eater asked in a familiar deep voice.

"Severus?"

He removed his mask and tossed it to the side. Hermione felt her heart flutter. She studied his eyes searching for the man she once knew. His eyes were cold and void of emotion. She gulped.

"I would have thought you have learned your lesson about traveling alone."

"I am not traveling but fighting." She said lifting her chin in defiance.

"You are wandless Miss Granger." He spat. "All you are doing is getting yourself killed."

"Well I don't hear you shouting any curses."

He growled, his face twisting into a sneer. "Perhaps I am merely waiting. Your precious Harry Potter should be close by no? He will come searching for you and then I will have two presents for my master."

Hermione felt tears prickling her eyes. She willed herself not to cry. "He is detained at the present so I wouldn't get your hopes up."

"Very well," he made the motions of casting a spell and Hermione shut her eyes waiting for whatever blow he would give her. When nothing happened she opened her eyes again confused. He remained exactly where he was but he was holding her wand. Without another word he tossed the wand at her feet.

Puzzled Hermione picked up her wand still studying his cold face. Hope filled her heart.

"I will not attack a defenseless woman." He said as if that explained everything. "Now defend yourself."

Hermione shook her head. Severus growled and shot a curse in her direction. Hermione flinched but the curse hit the wall.

"Fight me!" he shouted throwing another curse at her. Hermione closed her eyes but heard the curse hit the other side of the wall. He grabbed her cloak and forced her to stand. Hermione opened her eyes and stared at his scowling face.

"Do you have a death wish Miss Granger?" he hissed.

"Why did you do it Severus?" She asked quietly.

"Because he was standing in my way." He sneered.

Hermione shook her head again. "Did he ask you to kill him?"

He released her cloak like he had been burnt and backed away from her. "You foolish girl."

"Am I? I don't believe that you are evil."

"Then you are a bigger fool than I would ever have fathomed!" He shouted.

"Then go ahead and kill me since you are so eager to fill the role of Death Eater!"

He advanced on her causing her to back into the desk. His face was so close to her own she could feel his hot breath on her cheeks. He seemed to be studying her face looking for what she didn't know. He lowered his eyes and backed away from her.

"I will not kill you. But know this; if you are captured I will not step forward to assist you in any way. Nor will I protect you. I suggest you leave while you have a chance." He said quietly. He then turned and headed towards the door.

"I have not given up on you." Hermione muttered. Severus stopped but didn't turn around. He then left her alone in the empty office. Hermione slowly sank to the floor. His mask remained on the floor where he tossed it. She picked it up and stared at its face. What side was he on? Dared she hope that he was only acting under the headmaster's orders? She knew more about Severus Snape than most people. She had lived with him for months for Merlin's sake. They had shared a kiss. If he was truly evil he would have found a way to give her over to the Dark Lord, right?

It was all too confusing.

Hermione could hear her friends in the hall calling for her name. She stood quickly and shoved the mask in her cloak before exiting the room.

"I'm here!" She called to the three retreating backs. Ginny rushed to her side and gave her a big hug. Ron had blood dripping from his head and Hermione could see Harry's arm was in pain. But they were alive.

"Bloody hell, Hermione! We were so worried when you didn't come into the room. We thought the worst happened." Ron exclaimed giving her a hug as well.

She shrugged. "Sorry. I was about to join you but then I spotted three other Death Eaters. I tried to follow them but they disappeared. I hid in the office because I got scared." It wasn't the entire truth but enough to be satisfactory.

"Well don't run off like that again!" Ginny cried still holding her.

Harry was the only one who hadn't given her a hug. Things were still weird between the two of them.

"Come on." Harry said. "We've taken the foyer and captured twelve Death Eaters and killed five. The rest are retreating. We've won."

"Really?" How long had she been talking to Severus? She had missed the entire fight. She felt a little guilty for leaving everyone but not guilty enough.

When they reached the main lobby Hermione could tell there had been quiet the battle there. There were several people who were wounded who were being looked at by a medi-witch. Hermione was relieved to see that all of her friends were still living. The captured Death Eaters were lying in a row, being guarded by several Aurors. They each were in a body-bind of some kind.

People were celebrating. It was a huge victory. However, it was not over yet. Voldemort was sure to send more Death Eaters and next time he wouldn't hold back on the numbers. They would have to get reinforcements of their own if they hoped to keep the ministry.

Hermione was certain that in a few days they would have an all out war. Perhaps, she mused, this would be the end of the war. Whatever happened, Hermione was determined to figure out Severus Snape and whose side he was truly on.

**Sorry about taking forever on this update. I do have a good excuse. Some family drama, a wedding, getting a new job. All of these things contributed to the fact that I didn't get this chapter up sooner than I expected.**

**Also my usb drive that had all of my files fell apart. Luckily I backed up most of my files but I didn't have the next chapter mostly written and now it has been lost. Sad days!**

**I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible and I think everyone is going to like it! Things are moving forward. The war is spinning out of control and who knows what the future holds for our two lovers. Please send a review and I will get the next chapter up ASAP.**


	23. A Different Encounter

**Thanks to my wonderful beta for getting this chapter back to me so fast!**

**A Different Encounter**

Two days. It had only been two days since Hermione had last seen Severus. Their last encounter had her mind abuzz. She couldn't figure him out, and her heart was once again filled with new hope that he wasn't truly evil.

She had always suspected that Dumbledore's death had been planned. Hermione wasn't stupid. Plus, she had lived with Severus for several months and there was no way that she could have been that wrong about a person. She couldn't, wouldn't, give up hope that Severus was just acting under orders. Since he didn't even hurt her at the Ministry Hermione was even more certain of her theory, hence the reason why she was now standing in the shadows outside his home.

She knew that this plan was stupid for several different reasons. For starters, she shouldn't be showing up at a known Death Eater's doorstep. There could be other Death Eaters inside. Who knew what Severus would do? He couldn't protect her unless he was willing to blow his cover. Also if someone saw her enter his home what would that do to his reputation? There was also the chance that he might not even be home and a very high possibility that he would be livid with her for just showing up even if he wasn't entertaining.

She just had to see him. Hermione had thought of all these reasons why she shouldn't be here but her feet weren't listening. More than ever she needed to confront him about why he killed Dumbledore; her heart would no longer allow her to go simply on faith. Plus she missed him.

Hermione could sense the end of the war was drawing closer and closer with each passing day. Since the victory at the Ministry, armies were being gathered. People who were either frightened of Voldemort or determined to fight against him were gathering at the Ministry. The Ministry was bustling with people again. Harry was busy with the Order organizing everyone and had set up training courses for those willing to fight.

But the side of good wasn't the only side that was gathering an army. Every day there were more and more reports of Hogwarts filling with witches and wizards. People who thought that Voldemort was going to win were making their stand on his side. What was discomforting was the fact that his army was much larger than the one assembling at the Ministry.

Hermione thought it was ironic that her school, the one place she thought would always be a safe haven, was now being used to assemble Voldemort's army. And the Ministry, a political icon, was gathering the army to fight against the darkness.

It was only a matter of days before one or the other side marched against the other. Hermione had guessed that it would be Voldemort who made the first move. He had the larger army and didn't care about the death of anyone but himself. Hermione couldn't even fathom what the death toll was going to be.

That was another reason why Hermione was standing on the barren street. This would be her last chance to see Severus and she had to know the truth before they went to battle.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione stepped out into the street wrapping her hood more tightly around her face in case his house was being watched. She knocked on his door and waited in the cold. After a few seconds Hermione began to be worried that he wasn't home when his door opened.

He stood there with his customary scowl on his face, wand drawn. Hermione pulled back her hood just enough to allow him to see who was now standing at his door. Hermione had been expecting him to look surprised or angry but he showed no emotion. He quickly stepped aside and allowed her entrance to his home, like he had been expecting her all along.

As soon as the door was shut Hermione was slammed against the opposite wall her hood falling back. She didn't hit the wall hard enough to hurt but it was enough to cause her to panic.

"Do you have a death wish?" He hissed.

"I had to come and see you." She stated lamely. It was the truth, although now saying it, it did sound incredibly stupid.

He stared at her for a moment like she had gone stark raving mad. "You foolish girl! Just because I said I would not kill you does not give you the right to step into my home!"

Hermione raised her chin. "I've come for answers Severus and I am not leaving until I have them."

He clinched his jaw. "Get out of my house."

She shook her head. "No! You can't keep pushing me away."

"Pushing you away! You think that is what I am doing? Pushing you away implies that I care for you in some way and I can assure you Miss Granger that I do not. Now leave before I use my wand. The only reason why I haven't is out of respect for the supposed friendship we had once developed, which has now almost vanished."

She felt tears prickling her eyes. He was lying, she told herself. "Then why don't you kill me right now? Whatever friendship we had is gone. I am sure Voldemort would appreciate your efforts."

He flinched at the use of the Dark Lord's name but didn't say or do anything. He just stood there unclenching and clenching his fists. Hermione stood a little taller gaining some confidence in her theory.

"Can't do it can you?" She whispered, her voice softer.

Instead of anger and hate he shot her a look of pain. Hermione hadn't seen that emotion on his face too often, but it was always when he was doing something he didn't want to do but had to. She felt hope flutter into her chest again.

"Why are you doing this?" He finally managed to ask, his voice strained.

"Because I believe in you and I trust you," she whispered. He opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. Severus suddenly felt vulnerable and couldn't look at Hermione. He stared at the floor and slowly began shaking his head. Hermione could sense that she was losing him again. "Don't send me away," she begged.

"You can't be here. You have to leave."

"Why?"

"Because," he shouted, suddenly angry again. "I am a murderer!" He glared at her, eyes blazing. "Did you not read the papers? Did your precious Potter forget to tell you about that night? I am a Death Eater and that is something you seem to keep forgetting."

"You keep claiming you a Death Eater but I have yet to see you do anything to prove are one." Hermione said, her voice rising in volume as well.

"Proof? You want proof?" He grabbed her roughly and before Hermione realized what was happening she was swirling through a memory. She knew that he was powerful at occlumency but she only thought one could peer into another's memories, not share them.

It only took a second for Hermione to realize that they were at the place that Dumbledore was killed. Hermione barely had time to comprehend everything before she saw Severus shout the killing curse at the headmaster. As Dumbledore went flying backwards the scene started to swirl and change.

Soon they were standing in an open field. Hermione could sense the presence of other Death Eaters but the thing that caught her attention was what was happening in the center of the field. A man lay on the ground writhing in pain as a woman was crying next to him. Suddenly Voldemort was there laughing. "Finish them off Severus," he hissed.

The memory began to change again. Hermione found herself standing in front of a burning home. She could hear screams all around her but her eyes were fixated on the burning home. There was something different about this memory. The other two memories Hermione had only felt her own emotions but now she was feeling different emotions.

She felt hate towards herself and an unbearable sadness. She tore her eyes from the home to see Severus standing inches away from her. He was holding his mask but what stuck her most was the look of pain in his eyes. It was that same look of pain that she had seen only a few minutes ago. .

She realized then that she was feeling some of his emotions. He hated himself for what he had to do. Hermione smiled sadly, her heart filling with love. It was true that he was a murderer. He had done terrible things and was still doing those terrible things but he didn't want to.

Just as she had thought, he had changed. He was fighting for the side of good. He was making the biggest sacrifice in this war, he was sacrificing his soul. It was a hard thing to swallow, knowing he had been the cause of so much death, but swallow it she could do because he was the best man she had ever known. They did not come much braver than Severus Snape and for that she loved him more than ever.

Just then the memories ended and she found herself back in his house. His eyes were still clouded with anger and hate. She realized that he hadn't been aware of the fact that he had shared some of his feelings with her in his last memory.

"I hope that is proof enough for you."

"Oh Severus," Hermione said tears filling her eyes. She reached out her hand to touch his face but he slapped it away and backed up a few steps.

"Don't touch me!"

Hermione let the tears spill down her cheeks as she continued to smile at him. "I could feel your emotions, your pain. You don't want to do the things you do. I understand now. I don't think you are a traitor."

He shook his head. "Stop trusting me! I've killed people, tortured people. What more can I do that will make you see that I am not a saint?"

"I don't think you are a saint, by any means, but I don't think you are a monster. We all have to make sacrifices in times of war. You have chosen to sacrifice everything in hopes of tipping the scale towards the side of good by pretending to be on the side of evil."

Severus looked at her with such fear and sadness. "Why must you constantly believe in me?"

"Because I love you, you fool." She said quietly.

Severus's eyes widened. It took him several seconds to find his voice again. "What did you say?"

"I love you," she said a little more loudly.

Snape looked at the ground as if he could find answers there. Those were words that he had never heard. They struck him like a knife. "You can't be here. You have to leave." He finally managed, his voice cracking only slightly.

"No," Hermione squared her shoulders and shot him a piercing look. She was not going to abandon him now.

His head snapped up at her response. Standing in front of him was something he had desired since birth, the love and acceptance of another. He studied her face, trying to find deceit or reason for her declaration. He could find none.

He knew what he was supposed to do. He needed to send her far away from him, but he was never very strong when it came to Hermione. Instead he took a step forward. He slowly reached out and touched her face tracing her jaw bone. Hermione closed her eyes at his touch, feeling her breath catch in her throat. She opened her eyes and gazed into his.

She looked at his lips and then back to his face. Slowly she brought her lips to meet his, something she had wanted to do again since the first time they kissed. The moment they touched was like fire. His lips were firm and warm. At first he didn't do anything but soon started kissing her back.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her hands in his hair. Snape kept his one hand on her cheek as the other snaked around her waist. He pulled her closer to his body only to end the kiss and pull back.

"You should go," he finally whispered. Hermione just shook her head; she couldn't part from him, not now. She was certain that if she did some part of her heart would surely die.

"You must. If someone found you here..."

"I don't care," she interrupted.

"But I do," he said stroking her cheek. "If anything was to happen to you I don't think I would ever be able to forgive myself."

"Please don't make me go, not yet." Hermione buried her face into his chest listening to his heart beating. Snape pulled her closer and buried his noise in her hair.

"Hermione," he whispered. Hermione felt a shiver run down her spine. Looking up up at him, she was caught up in the need she saw behind his eyes. Without warning Severus's lips crashed against her own.

This time the kiss was rough and passionate. It was like they were trying to fuse their lips together. Severus ran his tongue along her lips as she moaned in pleasure. Hermione opened her mouth and allowed him entrance. It was pure ecstasy. She couldn't get enough of him. He pushed her up against the wall pressing his body against her own. His tongue plunged deeper into her mouth and Hermione let out another moan of pleasure.

His lips left her own but continued their work on her jaw and neck. Hermione let out another moan. She felt an overload of pleasure and never knew that simple kisses could cause so much powerful emotions.

"Hermione," he whispered between kisses, "you need to leave now before—"

"Shh, I am not going away." She grabbed the back of his neck and pushed his mouth onto hers again. Severus didn't really care about fighting or duty or really anything. He just wanted to keep feeling and tasting the beautiful woman in front of him. Somehow they made their way to the library their lips hardly leaving each other.

Severus took off her cloak and laid her down on the ground, quickly following her. Hermione started fiddling with his buttons, desperate to get them off. She hardly paid attention to what Severus was doing with his hands until one found its way up her shirt. She let out a gasp of surprise and pleasure as his hand touched her skin.

He quickly pulled her shirt over her head and proceeded to kiss her neck trailing kisses down her chest. Hermione's heart was beating wildly and her mind couldn't think straight. The next thing she was aware of was Severus's bare chest pressing against her own. She couldn't recall actually succeeding in her efforts to remove it, but at this point she didn't care how it happened, only that it did.

This wasn't exactly how she imagined the evening of going but it was ten times better than what she had originally planned.

-o-

Severus woke up feeling happy for the first time in his life. He had his moments of pleasure but not anything like this. He looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms and knew that he was holding perfection. He would deal with the consequences later but for this moment he was going to savor every second.

She was so beautiful as she slept. Her lashes were long and her cheeks were slightly flushed. Her hair was splayed across his chest, as one of her tiny hands also rested there. He tightened his grip around her waist, never wanting to let go but knowing he must.

Once she woke up she would have to leave. He would have to go back to pretending to hate her. He would have to give her up for good and say good-bye. That was going to be the hardest thing he had ever done in his life, giving her up.

She stirred slightly and for a moment he panicked. He didn't want her to wake up just yet. She mumbled something and let out a sigh but kept on sleeping. He smiled. How he wished that he could go on and wake up to her beautiful face every morning. He realized he had started to cry. He had not cried in years. He did not even cry when he killed Dumbledore, even though he wanted to. Yet, here he was crying softly over the girl in his arms.

So many times he wanted to give up. So many times he just wanted to die. Everything he ever experienced was suddenly all worth it, all the pain and suffering. He would do it all over again if that meant that he could hold Hermione for a moment longer.

Just as he wiping his tears from his eyes, his wards sounded and he heard a knock on his door. A different kind of panic filled his chest. He never felt as much terror as he did at that precise moment.

**Sorry that it took me so long to update! I could give you all sorts of excuses but lets me honest you really don't want to hear my laundry list of excuses. **

**I promise that the next update won't be as long! Thanks for all the reviews and all those who have stuck with this story since the beginning! Only a few more chapters remain!**


	24. The Mysterious Guest

**WARNING: Very short chapter. This is the shortest chapter I think I have written thus far. I didn't want to do it but I didn't want to make you all wait any longer. I apologize for the length of the chapter and the length of time that you had to wait for it.**

The Mysterious Guest

Severus hadn't been expecting anyone this morning, but that didn't mean that he didn't receive any visitors. He cursed silently. What had he been thinking when he let Hermione stay? He hadn't. He wasted no time in getting up. He transfigured his clothes into a robe waking up the sleeping beauty in the process.

Hermione gave him a sleepy smile, "Up already?"

"You need to leave now. Someone is here." He said briskly.

Her eyes widened slightly, but like Severus, didn't waste a moment in gathering her clothes. While she was busy getting decent Severus changed his fireplace so that she could floo to safety. Whoever was outside knocked again, this time louder.

"The fireplace will take you to Diagon Alley. From there you can apparate to safety. Promise me you won't waste any time getting back to the Ministry."

Hermione was on the verge of protesting. She wasn't ready to leave but knew she must. There was still so much they needed to talk about. She opened her mouth to speak, but Severus interrupted before she could say anything.

"Promise me you will go straight to the Ministry." He grabbed her shoulders giving her a long and hard look. "There is no time. Just do what I say. I cannot stand the thought of you getting hurt."

Hermione nodded. That was enough for her. "Be safe."

He nodded and pushed her towards the fireplace. The knock sounded again. Severus mumbled something to himself before heading out of the room. He didn't glance back to check to see if Hermione left but focused on instead clearing his mind of the previous night. By the time he reached the door his customary scowl was in the place, as was his foul disposition.

Opening the door he found none other than Draco Malfoy on the doorstep.

"It's about time you opened up." He grumbled, pushing back Severus and entering the house without really being welcomed in.

"I was asleep."

He snorted. "Surprising considering by this hour usually you will have been up for at least a good two three hours."

"I had a late night. What do you want Draco?"

"There have been some recent developments that we need to discuss."

Severus face did not change and he looked slightly bored. "Does the Dark Lord know you are here?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Of course. He sent me to get you. He requires everyone at Hogwarts. We are launching the attack tomorrow."

"Hmm so it has been moved up. Is this the recent development that you were referring to?"

He shook his head, "No but that was the reason that I told the Dark Lord I was coming to your house. Can we talk in the living room?"

"The kitchen. I still haven't had my morning tea." Severus led the way to the kitchen hoping that Hermione made it safely back to the Ministry. Things were coming to end and it looked liked tomorrow

-o-

As soon as Severus left the room, Hermione made sure all traces that she had been there were removed. She immediately went to the fireplace only to pause. Her curiosity got the better of her. She wanted to know who was at the door and she knew that Severus would be furious if he found out that she stayed, but she needed to know.

She cast a disillusionment spell just in case and crept to the door. She cast a spelling trying to enhance the sounds from the hall. She recognized the voice but couldn't decipher who exactly it was.

"We are launching the attack tomorrow." The mystery visitor said.

"Hmm so it has been moved up. Is this the recent development that you were referring to?"

"No but that was the reason that I told the Dark Lord I was coming to your house. Can we talk in the living room?" Hermione's heart stopped for a brief second until she heard Severus's response about getting some tea.

She remained hunched on the floor for a few minutes deep in thought. Her mind was trying decipher the little of the conversation that she was able to here and all the possibilities that the statement could mean. She came to one conclusion and that was that the Ministry needed to be prepared for tomorrow.

Tomorrow was the moment that they had been preparing for since the beginning. Hermione couldn't help but feel depressed. Tomorrow would mean the loss of so many people. Wars were neither forgiving nor kind. Her deepest fear was that she would lose Severus after only just being able to break through his frosty shell, or at least crack it significantly.

There were a lot of preparations to be made before tomorrow. She also had to come up with a good lie as to how she had come across this information.

**Thanks for all those who are reading my story and sending me reviews of chastisement. It is actually those reviews that make me take time to write. I am a horrible writer and I ask for your forgiveness.**

**Thanks to my wonderful beta who always returns my chapters quickly. I will try my hardest to not make you wait so long.**


End file.
